The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq
by kaykyaka
Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.
1. Declaration of Independence

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

Chapter One – Declaration of Independence

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

The Sandbox, July 21, 2022

Hunter, Joanie and Amy watched in amazement as Shawn Michaels went through a collection of birthday cards and presents that he had received on the eve of his birthday. He had his feet up on the wooden desk in the living room tapping his heavy cowboy boots to the theme of his song while opening another birthday card. They wanted to celebrate with him but Shawn was so happy despite all that had happened to the DX family over the last few months that they changed their minds. The Kliq now had complete control of the WWE Corporation and they fired a third of the roster and hired the women responsible for the take-over, Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro. The Damsels of Destruction made a fortune off the family's misery as the sales of their ARK Angels of DX biography broke records and their 'Three Angels' exhibition was the most visited in New York City. DX Inc was now known as the new Kliq Bros Inc and Shawn didn't seem to care one bit . . . but that was most probably because he was working for them now.

A few nights ago Shawn Michaels was on Monday Night Mayhem (formerly Monday Night Raw) bragging about "the new and improved HBK". Hunter had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he didn't pinch himself just one time, it was every day now because he was pretty sure he was living out a recurring dream from back when DX first appeared on RAW. Back then Shawn was an obnoxious jerk and today that obnoxious jerk was opening pre-birthday cards and presents like everything was okay.

"Aw thanks Kev," he said opening his birthday card from Kevin Nash before opening another one and finally Hunter couldn't take it anymore. He marched over to Shawn, knocked his feet off of the little wooden table and shoved him so he fell backwards.

"Who are all these gifts from?" Hunter said looking at the gift tags on all the presents and he saw some very unlikable names showing up, "Tanya, Jamie and Melissa - you're accepting gifts from the Damsels of Destruction even after everything they did to this family?" Hunter said incredulous and Shawn nipped up like he was in the ring.

"Yes I am, give me that!" Shawn said snatching the present back, "You see I like it when people pay attention to me, unlike you guys who have spent the past few weeks totally ignoring me,"

Joanie stepped towards Shawn concerned, she had seen this side of HBK before and she never thought she'd hate to see it again as much as she did, "That's because you're acting like a totally different person," she said. "Ever since we got back from Italy you've changed, Shawn how could you go back to the Kliq after everything they did to you, Hunter and the WWE? They put the majority of the roster on the unemployment line!"

"Well some-times you have to trim the fat to go the distance," Shawn replied reaching for another gift that was by his wife's feet. "Amy could you pass me that one I think it's from . . . well nevermind who it's from, could you just pass it to me please?"

Amy looked down at the big green box with a gold ribbon and picked it up. She looked to see who it was from and when she saw 'From Mac' written in gold italics she instantly threw the box across the living room angrily.

"Get it yourself sexy boy," she said derisively and Shawn stormed over to her and spun her around.

"No I asked you to get it, now go get my present and hand it to me like a good little wife," Shawn commanded and Amy shoved him back angrily, then Shawn shoved her back. "You disrespect me again and I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Amy said cutting him off, "You can't do anything to me Shawn, I'm your wife we have a covenant remember that!"

"I said get my present!" Shawn yelled and Hunter and Joanie ran over to where the present had landed and hurried it over to Shawn.

"Here you go Shawn, now why don't you sit back here and relax? Come on put your feet back up," Hunter said and Hunter and Joanie repositioned Shawn so that he was doing exactly what he was doing before they interrupted him but Amy wasn't having that. She kicked the present from Charlene McKenzie out of his arms and pulled him up out of the chair by his shirt collar which wasn't easy because her husband was still in very good shape.

"I don't want you accepting gifts from that woman!" Amy demanded shaking Shawn back and forth. "Send it back!"

"Why? Did you buy me something better than . . ." Shawn started and he opened the box and revealed a brand new pair of cowboy boots, custom designed by Charlene McKenzie who was now the Kliq's Costume Designer after the Kliq fired Maria Kanellis, "the most beautiful pair of cowboy boots I've ever seen? Did you get me something better than this for my birthday Amy? No I didn't think so!" Shawn yelled. "Hey where is my birthday present anyway? I should be getting more than this from you after all the money I make that you spend on everyone but me!"

"You want your present now birthday boy? Well here it is!" Amy replied and she slapped Shawn hard across the face. "Happy Birthday!" she said in mock celebration and Shawn was livid.

"Hunter get this woman out of my house!" he said to Hunter who was in shock at Shawn's behavior.

"Shawn this "woman" is your wife what's the matter with you? You can't be bringing gifts from that McKenzie girl into our home after what she did to this family, how could you hurt Amy like this, not to mention all of our kids?" Hunter asked and Shawn had heard enough his cheek was throbbing from the Indignant slap his wife had just given him.

"You know what it's my birthday tomorrow and I don't want to see any of you there, find something else to do because this house is going to be filled with people who care about me. Not you, not you and definitely not you!" Shawn yelled pointing at Hunter, Joanie and Amy who he seemed to have the most hatred for. Well Amy had all the hatred she could stand; they had been fighting mercilessly for weeks and were sleeping in separate parts of the house and Hunter and Joanie had been forced to send Rebecca Michelle to stay with the McCools again while they played peacekeeper. They were hoping things would start to get better but things just seemed to be getting worse.

Amy walked up to her husband and pointed to her wedding finger where she had tattooed the letter 'S' for Shawn, "I curse the day I ever let you put your name on my finger," Amy said and Shawn clutched his heart where his wife's words had struck him and as she turned away to go upstairs he cried realizing how much he still loved her.

"Amy wait I'm sorry!" he cried and he ran after her but she ignored him as usual and he sat by the foot of the stairs and cried for her to forgive him and he cried until his throat was sore. It was all part of the same routine, Amy yelled at Shawn, Shawn yelled at Amy, Amy told Shawn she hated him, Shawn told Amy he loved her and on and on it went until another day had a passed and then it would start up again the next day.

Although Rebecca Michelle wasn't home to witness any of the decay it was obvious to Hunter and Joanie that they had to either make up or break up and there was no way they were getting back together with the Kliq encouraging Shawn to be the worst possible husband he could be so that they could exploit him and get high ratings for the company, just like Vince McMahon did during the Attitude Era.

A few hours later it was night and Shawn and Amy were fighting again and Hunter and Joanie couldn't sleep, they could hear them all the way on their side of the Sandbox it was awful.

Hunter tossed and turned finally laying on his back while Joanie shook her head in disbelief with her head resting on her hand, her other hand was on her stomach where little Hayward Horace was growing healthily every day.

"I can't believe this is happening Hunter," she said in a daze of despair, "I mean it's so obvious that they still love each other,"

"It's the same old pattern Jo; Shawn feels insecure, so he pushes Amy away and when she rejects him it makes him want her even more, its classic addition behavior," Hunter said. "Amy and Shawn are so alike, only she's acting like an Anointed one; he's acting like an annoying jackass,"

"And why because of Charlene McKenzie? All that girl does is suck up to him and tell him he's the greatest wrestler of all time," Joanie said incredulous.

"Exactly, she's making him feel good about himself because she's like all those other girls that used to want to climb into bed with Shawn when we were the old DX. Amy sees him for the man he truly is and that's the guy Shawn doesn't want to be anymore, the question is can he really be the old HBK again?" Hunter said thoughtfully.

"Not if Amy has anything to say about it, she loves him so much she'd never let him go back to that lifestyle, then again if Shawn doesn't stop hanging around with the Kliq she might not have much choice but to follow him, or else she could lose him," Joanie said sadly and Hunter sighed.

"There's no way Amy's going back to her 'Rated R' days, she's a woman of God, she can't act like that anymore," Hunter said.

"If she wants to save her marriage she might have to," Joanie replied and Hunter shook his head in silence thinking about his best friend.

"Shawn please stop being a bonehead and get right with your family," he prayed and Joanie took his arm and put it across her waist and he pressed against her stomach and smiled feeling his son inside there. He wanted Shawn to be around for when the last member of the Helmsley clan came into the world and the more time he spent with the Kliq put the chance of that happening in serious danger.


	2. Crappy Birthday!

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Two – Crappy Birthday!

Shawn's Birthday Party, The Sandbox

The next day Joanie and Hunter spent the early part of the morning cleaning up all the broken furniture and had to call a decorator to come and repaint where the walls had been damaged from smoke, so they called Jeff Hardy. When Shawn and Amy really got mad at each other the house caught on fire and there were several times when Hunter and Joanie had to run outside until Aurora and Jeff showed up and showered rain down on the flames. Their fallout was well known outside the walls of the Sandbox, especially among the Hardy and McMahon family. Jeff had flown up to Connecticut literally every week to repaint the house from all the damage caused by Shawn and Amy's Righteous Indignation. He didn't stay for long though, the sight of him made Shawn very angry now. Shawn thought Jeff was causing problems between him and Amy which to Hunter and Joanie was just too ironic for words. He had become a classic Kliq member; arbitrary, controlling and paranoid, three qualities that rubbed Amy and everyone who loved her the wrong way, especially her ex-fiancé Edge who, like Jeff, was virtually banned from coming to see Amy.

Of course Jeff Hardy and Edge brought their families over anyway, Amy insisted that they ignore her husband and attend his birthday party along with everyone else. What their families walked in on however wasn't much of a birthday party; it was more like a scene from 'America's Worst Marriages,' volume 2. The Kliq arrived with Cassidy and Charlene and Amy, Hunter and Joanie told them to leave, of course Shawn defended them and said that they were the only people he wanted to share his birthday with. When he saw Jeff, Edge and their family he told them to go away.

"Shawn I thought we were friends why are you acting like this?" Edge said to HBK who was going around snatching all his party hats away from the Copeland and Hardy family members.

"Because you're a party crasher, an intruder. I don't want you here and Amy shouldn't have invited you," Shawn replied hatefully.

"Oh but the girl in the green dress gets an invitation?" Stephanie said looking at Charlene McKenzie derisively, "Seriously McKenzie there are other colors in the rainbow besides green,"

McKenzie flashed Stephanie a pretty amazing smile, "I know but Shawn likes this color it's his favorite, you like the way I look in green don't you Shawn?" McKenzie said to HBK sweetly and Shawn smiled at her with adoration.

"I sure do Mac," he said and he blew her a kiss much to Amy's Indignation, something Shawn didn't have much of for anyone besides her and those who truly loved him.

"Oh that is it, come here McKenzie we're going for a little walk," Amy said and she grabbed at Charlene furiously but Cassidy Montenegro pulled her friend out of the Indignant one's path.

"Don't worry Amy, the ARK Angels will be here in a minute and they're gonna take out that trash when they get here," Aurora said knowing LC would love to be the one to kick McKenzie out of the Sandbox but Shawn gave Aurora a warning glare.

"My kids will not touch one hair on McKenzie's head if they know what's good for them," he said severely and Edge and Jeff exchanged mystified glances with Hunter and Joanie.

"Did Shawn just threaten his own kids if they come at McKenzie?" Edge asked Hunter who sighed and turned to Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman.

"What did you do to Shawn over at that dump you call a place of business; tell him to drink some kind of potion that turned him into the biggest jerk on the planet?" Hunter said to his former friends.

"Hey he wouldn't be so riled up if Amy hadn't rebelled and sided with those rejects she calls her friends," Kevin Nash said and Edge got hot.

"Who are you calling a reject?" he spat angrily and Angelina had heard enough.

"That's what we're calling all former WWE employees now, you're all rejects," Sean Waltman said and Angelina shook her head remembering how she and Velvet Sky had been abruptly axed along with ninety-nine percent of the Women's Division including Eve, AJ, Vickie Guerrero, Rosa Mendes, Layla and Alicia Fox. Only Kelly Kelly was still under contract.

"Maybe we should go," she said to Edge but Amy wasn't having any of her friends leave.

"No Angelina you stay I want you all here, it's these wolves I want out of my house!" Amy said pointing to the Kliq.

"But I invited them Amy it's your friends that are sucking the life out of this party," Shawn protested.

"Shawn when did we stop being your friends?" Jeff asked HBK who seemed to have forgiven the Kliq for what they did to him and Stephanie, not to mention his own family and the WWE.

"The minute you decided to lure my wife away from the Kliq you stopped being my friend Jeff. You even tried to get me to leave them but then I saw the light and realized they're my real friends and they always will be. You're nothing but a bad influence Jeff Hardy, so are you Edge. Why do you think Amy fell in love with me in the first place? It was because she was through hanging out with losers like you," Shawn said cockily and Jeff rolled his green eyes.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to Amy, now you're the worst. Way-to-ruin a good thing Shawn, you keep hanging out with these wolves and that's exactly what you're going to become," Jeff said and Shawn gave him a sarcastic round of applause.

"Spoken like a true airhead, hey Jeff why don't you do me a favor and go fly away somewhere okay? You're boring me and my friends," Shawn said pointing to the door and Jeff shook his head refusing to leave. Shawn turned to Amy who was clenching her fists angrily at her side because of Shawn's attitude. "Amy if you love me you'll make your little rainbow friend leave," he said and Amy burst into tears of frustration.

"I do love you Shawn but I can't stand watching you become everything I ever hated in this wrestling business. You have your birthday party, I'm leaving," Amy said and she headed for the door but Shawn blocked her exit. "Shawn get out of the way," Amy said pulling her husband away from the door but Shawn wouldn't let her leave. "I mean it Shawn move it or lose it!"

Amy pulled the door open and saw the ARK Angels standing there with the other members of ATM and their children. When Amy saw Trish and Melina looking at her sympathetically she fell over them and they held her up and she cried her heart out in their arms.

"Okay that's enough let her go, come here Amy I'm all you need," Shawn said pulling Amy from Trish and Melina and as he reached for her waist she spun around, caught his neck in her arm and hit him with a Twist of Fate.

"Dad!" Cameron cried as his father's head smashed against the cobbled step at the front of the door and the Kliq ran over to him to help him up.

"Don't touch me!" Shawn yelled at Cameron and his son stood back, Shawn had never yelled at him like that before.

"That was sweet Aunt Amy, I couldn't think of a better way to tell Shawn how much you love him than with a Twist of Fate," LC said and she watched as Charlene McKenzie came cat-walking over to her future father-in-law to make sure he was okay and she noticed that Shawn didn't seem to mind when she tried to help him.

"You evil woman how could you do that to your own husband?" McKenzie said to Amy as Kevin Nash draped Shawn over his shoulder as she patted his bleeding head before turning back to Amy, "I think you better leave before something bad happens to you," she told Mrs. Michaels.

The ARK Angels couldn't believe what they were hearing, "Did you just tell my mom to leave her own home?" Rebecca Michelle said to McKenzie but Amy quickly calmed her daughter down knowing Shawn meant it when he said there would be trouble if the children got involved in their business.

"It's alright baby doll I was on my way out anyway, you all can come with me if you want," Amy said to her daughter and the ARK Angels frowned at her.

"But this is daddy's birthday party why are you leaving, if anyone should be leaving its them?" Cheyenne said and Amy gestured to the Kliq but Cheyenne wasn't interested in hearing any excuses. "This is our home, not theirs!" she argued but Amy shook her head.

"No it used to be our home," Amy said as Melina healed Shawn's bruised head so that it was no longer bleeding.

"Guys this isn't good," she said to Shawn and Amy. "You have got to stop fighting,"

"She started it," McKenzie said pointing to Amy.

"LC get back, Hunter control your daughter!" Shawn said as LC went to Charlene McKenzie.

"You think you look so good in that green outfit, well let me tell you something Mac you have no right to wear those colors, green is a DX color and you're not part of the DX family!" LC snapped.

"Zip it LC, as the co-founder of Degeneration X I get to decide who wears our trademark colors and I think McKenzie looks amazing in that outfit," Shawn admonished LC who was dumbstruck at his warmth towards McKenzie and she looked at her parents Hunter and Joanie who shrugged as if to say they didn't know what was wrong with Shawn either. "Now for all of you who brought gifts but I didn't invite personally the door is over here and you may exit through it now. For everybody else it's time to cut my birthday cake!" he said excitedly and he turned to Amy and took her by the hand. "Would you please cut my birthday cake for all our guests?" he said but it wasn't a nice request, it was more like an order and Amy resented being ordered around by her formerly affectionate husband.

"Didn't that Twist of Fate knock any sense into you?" Amy said.

"No, was it supposed to? Sorry I always thought that was a lousy finisher," Shawn said mocking the Hardyz and he smiled at Jeff sarcastically and imitated Jeff's dance moves after which the Kliq broke out laughing and Amy saw the look of disappointment on Jeff's face at Shawn's behavior. "You know Melina's right we really should stop fighting especially in front of the kids, what do you saw we kiss and make up? After all it is my birthday!" Shawn said to his wife and Amy recoiled as Shawn leaned forward to kiss her; there was something unusual about the way he was touching her, she felt suffocated by his embrace and she pulled away from him as started to deepen the kiss. Her mouth tasted foul afterwards, something wasn't right but Trish knew what was wrong with her husband.

"Ew Shawn get off of me!" Amy said grossed out by her husband's unusually bad Kiss and she pulled herself away from him and wiped off her mouth resentfully. "I feel like I just swallowed ashes,"

"Amy just cut the cake and let's get on with the party," Trish said and Amy looked at her strangely.

"Trish he's being such a jerk!" Amy protested but Trish didn't care, unlike Amy, she knew what was really going on.

"Just go cut the cake and don't say another word for the rest of the day," Trish said and Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"-But Trish he's-"

"Just do it!" Trish snapped and Amy went into the kitchen to cut the cake, which she did with tears coming down her eyes and Shawn hugged Trish gratefully.

"Thank you, you were always a team player Stratus," he said. "The rest of you can get the Hell out, kids if you don't behave yourselves you can go back to California or wherever your mother stashed you Rebecca Michelle,"

Remi laughed, she was so amused she had never seen her father act like this before, it was like watching TV. "Wow dad if I wasn't so entertained by you I would so cuss you out right now for being such a lousy creep," Rebecca Michelle said and Shawn gasped at her language.

"Who taught you to speak like that, was it RJ? That's it I don't want you hanging around with him anymore, I don't care if you two are supposed to get married one day," Shawn said and Remi's face fell at the idea of being separated from RJ Orton but LC stepped forward and made the save.

"Actually it was me, I even called you an asshole in front of her," LC said and Shawn gave Hunter a warning glance but Hunter ignored him knowing he wouldn't do anything to her.

"Look do you want cake or not?" Hunter said bringing Shawn over to the dining room where Amy was setting the table and wiping her tears with the tips of her long red hair.

It broke Edge and Jeff's hearts to see her so humiliated, especially by Shawn Michaels of all people; the man she risked everything to be with was now treating her like his personal valet.

"Okay Trish spill it, tell us what's up with Shawn?" Stephanie said coming over to The Truth, if she had to endure anymore of Shawn's behavior she was going to vomit through her eyes.

"Not now Steph, first I have to tell the Anointed Couple what's up with them and then I'll fill you guys in later," Trish said. "Its just as hard for me to see Amy go through this but I know what's best here guys and you don't, so just follow my lead. Now you better leave before Shawn loses his temper again, we'll keep our eye on things,"

Aurora looked up at her mom, "We're leaving?" she said in disbelief.

"I think that would be best darling," Stephanie said and Aurora became belligerent.

"No I think this would be best," Aurora said and she opened all the doors on the ground floor of the Sandbox and a mighty wind came from outside and took hold of the Kliq, Cassidy and Charlene. The wind was so strong it drew them completely out of the area and dropped them in the Long Island Sound. "That's much better, now we can stay," Aurora said dusting off her hands and the ARK Angels of DX laughed at what had happened.

Shawn came out of the dining room, looked around and wondered what happened to his party guests. "Hey where'd everybody go?" he said with a noisemaker in his mouth and a green party hat on his head.

"Oh they had to leave, it must have been important they left in a hurry," Stephanie said and Shawn sighed angrily.

"Well I guess I'll have to party with you guys then, oh joy!" Shawn said sarcastically and he gave his noisemaker and unenthusiastic blow.

"Aurora you shouldn't have done that," Trish admonished Stephanie's firstborn, "When Shawn finds out what you've done there's going to be trouble,"

"I'm not scared of my godfather Aunt Trish," Aurora replied coolly.

"Well you should be because your godfather is going to get a lot more frightening as the days go by," Trish told Aurora and everyone heard her and looked over into the dining room where Amy was now putting away the extra pieces of cake as Shawn had asked her.

"Wait-a-minute honey not so fast," Shawn called to Amy and she turned around with the sliced up green and black birthday cake in her hands and a sad look on her face. "You didn't feed me a slice," he said tersely.

"What?" Amy said furrowing her brow.

"Every year you always feed me a slice of my birthday cake, what's up did you forget? What kind of wife are you?" Shawn said and before Trish could stop her Amy slammed the entire birthday cake into her husband's unsuspecting face before marching upstairs to her bedroom in a mixture of fury and sadness.

"AMY!" Shawn yelled after cleaning the cake that Amy and Joanie made especially for him off of his face but he wasn't angry he was afraid and he ran up the staircase and banged on their bedroom door in tears begging her to forgive him and to not leave him.

The ARK Angels of DX exchanged glances with each other not knowing what to think, they were sad about Shawn and Amy fighting and about the birthday cake being destroyed. Now they didn't even know why they came.

"I don't know how worse things can get," Joanie said to Hunter but Trish remained silent, she knew exactly how worse things were going to get.

Later on that night after he convinced everyone to leave, Hunter found Shawn crouched down outside his bedroom door waiting for Amy to let him in. Nobody wanted to leave Amy's side after the display Shawn put on during his birthday party but Trish assured everyone that she was safe, thanks to their covenant as an Anointed Couple Shawn couldn't physically hurt Amy as he was sworn by God to protect her. Ironically she could hurt him because she was still in right standing with God and could be Indignant towards him without losing her own Anointing.

Shawn sat outside his own bedroom crying so hard it looked like he had dyed the area underneath his eyes red and his face was awash with copious tears. He was an absolute mess and he didn't seem to be able to understand that his decision to go back to the Kliq was now the cause of all his problems.

Try as he might Hunter just couldn't get Shawn to see things from a sane point of view and every time he tried to pull Shawn up from the door he pulled away from him and continued to cry.

"She's gonna leave me Hunter, just like Becky she's gonna leave me," Shawn sobbed. "Why does everybody always leave me?"

"Shawn you told some of your closest friends to leave your own birthday party today, that's why people leave you. Don't you even remember how you behaved this afternoon?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"They were trying to take Amy away from me, they were trying to take the best thing that's ever happened to me because they're jealous, they're all jealous of me and what we have, they want her back I know they do I can see it in their eyes!" Shawn said and Hunter shook his head at his friend's paranoia.

"Who wants Amy back Shawn?" he said.

"Edge and Jeff, they want her in their clique just like before. They don't want her to have the best in the business, no offence Hunter but I am like sooooo much better than you are," Shawn said and as hard as it was Hunter let the insult go, remembering to bring it up when Shawn was back to normal with a swift punch to his jaw.

"So do you think attacking her old friends is going to make Amy want to stay with you, let alone sleep with you anymore?" Hunter asked Shawn and he started to rant in response.

"I'm an excellent lover Hunter, the best in the world you think there's another man on this planet that can make her feel the way I do in the bedroom? No, I didn't think so. You should know we've lived together for over fifteen years. Amy doesn't even have to dye her hair anymore, just one night with me and those roots will be on fire!" Shawn bragged and Hunter covered his face to stop from laughing.

"I'm sorry, are you cutting a promo or is this your Ric Flair impression?" Hunter said. "Speaking of which I gotta call Ric and make sure he's doing okay I haven't talked to him in awhile,"

Shawn turned his nose up at the mention of the Nature Boy, "Ric Flair's a fossil why do you care about him? He should be dead and buried, the old man's got nothing left to give he's worthless," Shawn said arrogantly, "I'm the man around here now Hunter, since you refuse to come back to the brotherhood,"

"The brotherhood you're talking about is more like an asylum for the criminally insane and I don't want you hanging out with Kevin, Scott and Sean outside of work," Hunter said while mentally undoing the damage Shawn's words about Ric Flair had done to his heart. "I can't believe you just said that about Ric, that was way harsh Shawn,"

"And I can't believe my wife didn't give me a kiss on my birthday, how harsh is that?" Shawn said and he crawled up into a ball and wept like a child that had been abandoned by his mother and Hunter crawled up beside him like he had done so many times before when Shawn needed him.

"Shawn if you would just stop acting like a jackass Amy will open the door and let you back in," Hunter said but Shawn wasn't listening to him, he wasn't listening to anyone except the voice inside his head telling him to leave his wife and abandon his family.

"No I can't do that I love my family," Shawn replied.

"Well if you love them Shawn go back to the way you were," Hunter said but he didn't know that Shawn wasn't talking to him, he was talking to the devil.


	3. Volume

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Three – Volume

On the inside of their door Amy dragged her hand up and down the thick wooden surface imagining she was touching her husband's face; the strong flat surface reminded her of his cheeks and the harsh parts that were splintering reminded her of his jawline when he didn't shave. When Amy realized that she was more in love with the door than the man crying out for forgiveness on the other side of it she came to her senses and stood to her feet. She fell back onto the bed and looked up at the high ceiling, it was four o'clock in the morning now and she was still awake and so was Shawn. He hadn't moved from the door all night, he was waiting for her to make love to him like she always did on his birthday, it was like a tradition. But that was last year, this year the very thought of seeing her husband naked was so repulsive she thought she might throw up. Speaking of throwing up she still couldn't get the taste out of her mouth from when he Kissed her. It was like he needed to brush his teeth or something, which made it easier not to want to sleep with Shawn tonight, although he didn't know she wasn't going to let him in. Shawn was convinced that if he waited long enough she would let him in, even though he humiliated her in front of her friends and family and reduced her to tears. It was like he didn't know her at all anymore but she still loved him his maddening behavior hadn't changed that. Amy sighed and dropped her head down as she got to her feet and headed to the door.

"Shawn?" she said and the sound of a man scrambling to his feet echoed through the hallway.

"Yes Amy I'm still here!" Shawn cried out passionately from the other side of the door and Amy leaned her head against her hand and cried.

"Happy Birthday," she said and Shawn started to weep.

"Thank you," he replied and they both cried together on either side of the door.

"I'm going to bed now Shawn okay?" Amy said pulling up her tears and there was silence on the other side of the door. "Shawn did you hear me, I'm going to bed now," she said again.

"You mean you're not gonna make love to me?" he said shocked and Amy had to cover her mouth because he sounded so sure she was going to.

"No Shawn I'm not, you don't deserve it you were a total ass today. The only person that's gonna see me naked tonight is me," Amy said after choking back her giggles at the rant that was coming.

"But it's my birthday!" Shawn said in disbelief.

"Correction it was your birthday, its July 23rd now Shawn it's not your birthday anymore," Amy said.

"So not only do you not feed me cake on my birthday but you don't even want to have the honor and the privilege of making love to the Showstoppa?! Is you insane woman?!" Shawn yelled and Amy fell onto the bed and buried her head in the pillows so that Shawn couldn't hear her laughing. Shawn sounded like a villain with a twrily moustache in a cheesy movie from the 1920's and she wondered how the man could entertain and infuriate her at the same-time. "Amy if you pass this opportunity up you might not get it again, like for a whole year! That's right I'm talking no sex on Thanksgiving, no sex on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, New Year's Eve, New Year's Day, Valentine's Day, your birthday – no sex period until July 22nd 2023, are you willing to make that sacrifice woman?"

"Yes," Amy replied.

"Oh!" Shawn snapped and he stormed into Hunter and Joanie's room and berated her to them waking them both up from the two minutes sleep they managed to get all night. Amy's laughter soon turned to despair as the sun broke over the horizon and she realized that yet another day had come and gone and they were still fighting with each other. On top of that it was Sunday and they had to go to church, not that God wasn't aware of what was going on.

"Father is my husband going to be okay?" Amy asked God.

Read Song of Solomon, it will give you much encouragement during this difficult time in your marriage God said.

Amy remembered chapter three of Song of Solomon, it was about a woman that was looking for her lover and she said in verse three "Have you seen him who my soul loves?"

"I haven't seen him in weeks Father, where is the man that I love?" Amy asked God.

He's looking for the woman he loves God replied and Amy frowned.

"But isn't that me?" Amy asked God.

Yes it is God replied.

"Then what is he looking for?" Amy thought and as Shawn continued to trash her to Joanie and Hunter for being a bad wife she realized what he was looking for, he was looking for something that he already had, a wife that loved him. But he didn't know that she loved him, he thought she hated him.

"I do love him Father but I can't let him disrespect me and get away with it," Amy told God and she pulled the covers over her head and tried to sleep as Shawn's voice got louder and louder.

On the other side of the door Hunter and Joanie were trying to get some sleep too but it looked like that would have to wait for another day as Shawn seemed to have no intention of shutting up.

"What kind of woman leaves her husband out in the hallway while he's balling his eyes out? I'll tell you what kind of woman, the kind of woman that hates her husband! She's a traitor Hunter, a traitor to the Kliq!" Shawn snapped.

"Shawn for the last time Amy doesn't hate you," Hunter said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Then why didn't she make love to me on my birthday?" Shawn protested furiously.

"I don't know but it's probably because your breath smells like rotten burritos," Joanie said getting a whiff of Shawn's breath.

"It does not!" Shawn said offended and Hunter leaned in and turned his nose up in disgust.

"Ew Shawn gees its called toothpaste, why don't you give it a try some-time?" Hunter said.

"You guys are crazy my breath smells fine," Shawn said and he breathed into his hand and realized that his DX comrades were telling the truth. "Uh-oh I gotta get to the bathroom and brush my teeth!"

Joanie and Hunter flew back into their bedroom with relief as Shawn headed for the bathroom on the West wing of the house and as he brushed his teeth he started to feel hopeful that maybe he could get Amy to open the door so that they could make love before they left for the morning church service. The toothpaste didn't make any difference though, Shawn's breath still smelt bad after he had done brushing his teeth.

"This is weird," Shawn thought. "I can't get the taste out of my mouth,"

He put his toothbrush down and stared at his reflection in the mirror; his face was worn with exhaustion from all the nights he stayed up crying and his eyes were bloodshot because of all the tears he had shed and his lips were cracked from lack of moisture. It was no wonder Amy didn't want him to Kiss her.

You really look like a mess a voice said and Shawn turned around to see who was there.

"I know its Amy's fault she's being really mean to me," Shawn said sulking. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be crying all the time,"

You know if you looked like the old HBK she might find you more attractive the voice said and Shawn furrowed his brow.

"There's only one HBK and you're looking at him," Shawn said arrogantly.

The HBK you were is not the HBK you are otherwise no woman would be able to resist you the voice said and Shawn nodded.

"Hey you're right, that's why Amy's been so cold to me. I'd do anything for her to look at me again," Shawn said regretfully.

Anything? You can have any woman you want why do you want her?

"Because she's the one I love," Shawn replied.

Then why isn't she crying over you, why are you crying over her?

"She's not crying over me too?" Shawn asked the voice.

No she's not, she's fast asleep, she couldn't care less about you Shawn Michaels the voice lied and Shawn's face tightened with anger.

"Is that a fact?" Shawn said. "Well two can play at that game; I'll show her I don't care about her either. I'll walk out on her and the kids. I'll abandon them all, and then she'll wish she shed a tear over me!"

Yes make her pay, break her heart Shawn the voice said.

"Yes I'll break it into a million tiny little pieces so that they'll pierce her feet every time she tries to pick herself up and get on with her life, but there her heart will be on the floor, totally shattered, totally broken!" Shawn said determined to avenge the imaginary injustice that his wife had done.

I'll help you out, I'll help you destroy your family the voice said and Shawn began to get nervous. The voice sounded very dark, like it was coming from inside a tunnel.

"Who are you?" Shawn asked but the voice didn't reply and Shawn scratched his arm, his tattoo was really starting to itch. The bathroom was very cold too but Shawn's eyes was so blinded by rage he couldn't see the cold air rising around him. Still itching his arm he started to shiver and pant then he started hyperventilating. He felt faint and fell to the ground still holding his arm. When he opened his mouth his tongue came out farther than any human tongue should reach and he found himself crawling towards the door on his stomach. He rose up on his knees and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were three times lighter than the normal blue grey and his skin was smooth and tight around his cheekbones like it had been pulled back. His hair was shiny like silk and he had the body temperature of an ice cube. "What happened to me?" he said to himself and he looked down at the tattoo on his left arm, the pierced heart was gone, only the snake remained now. When Shawn opened his mouth his tongue was black. "Amy's definitely not gonna wanna kiss me now," he thought but then he had another thought afterwards, "But who cares if she doesn't want to kiss me? There are plenty of women that will if she won't," he said and he laughed loudly and when it tapered off it turned into a hiss. "I'll find her, I'll find the one my soul loves," he said and he looked at a picture of Amy on his right hand side. "I thought that woman was you, well as they say, third time's the charm and charm is something I know a lot about,"

He made a hissing sound when he laughed and when the rest of the household woke up for church Shawn was nowhere to be found.

Amy went outside looking for him, the DX Machine was still parked outside he hadn't taken it. "Shawn where are you?" she said concerned and she went looking for him all over Greenwich. Finally unable to find him by herself Amy called Trish and asked her if she knew where Shawn was.

"He's with me," Trish replied.

"With you? How did he get to New York so fast?" Amy asked amazed.

"Beth Hardy Transcended him here; I needed to see him urgently. Don't worry just go to church with Hunter and Joanie, I'll send him back to you Amy and everything will be just fine," Trish said and she hung up leaving Amy with more questions than answers, questions like why wasn't she going to church with her husband on Sunday morning for the first time in over fifteen years?

The Ortons, New York City

Trish didn't know how to explain to Amy that her husband had made a deal with the devil to break her heart so she thought it would be best if she get him out of the Sandbox and talk to him with Randy. Randy however was having a hard time talking; the fun-loving, warm and tender Shawn Michaels had turned into a cold-blooded heartless snake-like creature with long shiny hair and mint blue eyes. He didn't look like himself and Amy wouldn't recognize him if she saw him either. That wasn't the only reason for Randy's lack of commentary at the moment, the former WWE Champion had received an Oracle from God involving Trish and a white snake but God hadn't revealed the meaning behind it and it was really weighing Randy down right now.

"Melina will be here in a second she went to drop Romeo off at the McCools, he wants to hang out with Rebecca Michelle and RJ," Trish said to Shawn, "Melina's gonna help fix this problem with your appearance,"

"What's wrong with my appearance?" Shawn said with a shrug.

"You look like a Martian," Randy replied and Melina arrived with Johnny and they both recoiled at the sight of Shawn Michaels.

"Yikes what happened to you?!" John Morrison said feeling nauseous, Melina was a little more sympathetic and she drew close to Shawn and touched his face.

"JoMo where's your Gift of Compassion, you know Shawn's hiding his pain behind this cold exterior," Melina said eyeing Shawn's strange metamorphosis. "This is nothing but the ugliness of hurt on display. The cold skin, the black tongue, the frosty eyes, that's nothing but the effect of Amy's isolation, harsh words and lack of eye contact. I know you love Amy and you feel betrayed but I'm not about to let the devil poison your beautiful marriage, none of us are, not after everything we've been through,"

"The devil? What are you talking about?" Shawn said confused.

"Shawn did you just wake up and think God gave you this make-over?" Randy Orton said.

"Actually I haven't slept in days," Shawn said sadly. "RAW just isn't the same without Hunter, Jo and Amy by my side,"

"Well we'll soon fix that," Melina said and she laid her hands on Shawn's head. "Whatever the devil did to you I repose it now in Jesus' Name, get out of him now!"

Shawn coughed loudly and a green and black snake came out of his mouth and slithered away before it disappeared. When Shawn saw it he was horrified. "That came out of me!" he cried.

"Yeah but it's gone now Shawn, you're gonna be okay. Let Melina finish restoring your health and then you can go home to Amy and the rest of the DX clan okay?" Trish said and Shawn nodded.

"That sounds good, okay Melina do your thing I wanna go home," Shawn said rubbing his arm, the snake in his tattoo was gone and the pierced heart was back.

"I need you to be fully immersed in water so that all of that evil comes off of you," Melina said.

"We've got a pool in the back," Trish said.

"Great come on Shawn let's go," Melina said and John Morrison followed her and Shawn out to the back of the house while Trish and Randy stayed behind.

"Why did you tell Shawn that everything was gonna be alright? You know that once he goes back to Kliq Bros Inc the devil will come after him again," Randy said to Trish.

"I know but I thought of a way to get around that, I'll convince Amy to join the Kliq so she can keep an eye on him," Trish said and Randy shook his head. "It's what he wants Randy,"

"Amy is never going to join that company unless DX are running things again and Shawn can't go back there not after this," Randy said.

"Randy I know what God told me okay? He said that Amy has to stick by her husband, if she doesn't he'll go astray," Trish said.

"So what's she supposed to do, let Shawn treat her like a bimbo and do the whole valet thing? She's a freaking former Women's Champion, she's not a Playboy Cover Girl," Randy argued.

"This is not about wrestling Randy this is about marriage and a woman has to submit to her husband and what Amy is doing is not want God wants her to do," Trish said.

"So you're saying she should just go with the flow and act like a ho?" Randy said. "Hey that rhymes!"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying," Trish said ignoring the joke and Randy couldn't believe it, "and we can figure out how to get rid of the Kliq while she's pretending to be okay with it," Trish said but Randy didn't like it.

"I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to do, this is America we don't have master –slave relationships in our marriages here," Randy said. "Shawn's the one that needs to change not Amy, shouldn't we be getting him out of there?"

"Randy somebody needs to be there with him because Shawn's not leaving the Kliq anytime soon," Trish said.

Melina brought Shawn back from the pool and he looked great, just like his old self. "Amy will be so pleased," Melina said with a smile and Shawn smiled right back.

Trish nodded, "I like what I see Shawn," she said impressed with the transformation.

"Me too but I sure hope it will be enough to get Amy to want to be with me again," Shawn said.

"I'm sure it will," Trish said and she hugged Shawn who hugged her back while Randy rolled his eyes thinking that this victory over evil was certainly to be short-lived.

Melina and John Hennigan noticed Randy's displeasure and they exchanged glances with each other; they knew there was something wrong, "Maybe we shouldn't go back to L.A just yet," Johnny said to his wife and Melina nodded sharing her husband's concern that something was rotten on the East Coast.

The Sandbox

Back in Connecticut later that night after she opened the door and let Shawn back into their bedroom Amy was happy to see the man she loved on the other side of it smiling instead of crying. However he wasn't leaving the Kliq and after the conversation she had with Trish over the phone when Shawn came home Amy felt she might start crying again. Trish convinced Amy that she had to join the Kliq and stay by Shawn's side to show loyalty and to win the Kliq's trust but Amy couldn't do it. Deep down in her soul she knew that it was probably best not to rock the boat but the man she married hated the Kliq and everything they stood for and he wouldn't want anything to do with them anymore. How could she be a part of such a charade? She wasn't that good an actress but she didn't want to lose her husband either, there had to be another way but the Truth was there wasn't. Shawn's birthday was bad enough now it looked like Amy was to spend the rest of her life subjected to total humiliation on live TV all broadcast all over the world. Of all the ring names she'd been given in her career, Shawn Michaels' bitch certainly wasn't one she wanted to be remembered for considering that she was his wife, the mother of his baby girl and the one his soul loved and if she worked with him under the Kliq that's exactly what she would be.

"I love you Amy," Shawn said from across the bed with his eyes closed and his arm outstretched to grab hers.

"I love you too Shawn," Amy replied giving him her hand and she lay down next to him and watched him as he slept. The next morning she was gone and Shawn woke up to a cold bed and an even colder note resting on his wife's side of the bed.

_I've decided to move out and give you and your new friends a chance to get re-acquainted. When you get bored with them, give me a call – Amy_

Amy had walked out, Shawn couldn't believe it. His world suddenly came crashing down around him and he cried himself into a manic state over the one thing he feared the most, losing his wife, coming upon him. But that outpouring of despair soon gave way to a seething belly of wrath.

"How dare she give me an ultimatum, I'm her husband. For better or worse, through thick and thin with the Kliq! But I'll show her, I'll make sure she lives to regret the day she walked out on the Heartbreak Kid!" Shawn snapped and he tore up the note and it burned in his hands like the anger that was burning in his chest but there was nothing Righteous about it. His wrath had poured itself out that morning and the ARK Angels of DX were about to get a visit from him that they would not recover from without Divine intervention.


	4. The Dark Hearted Kid

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and may not be suitable for all readers**

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Four – The Dark Hearted Kid

Los Angeles, CA

The ARK Angels of DX were trying to figure out how to pick up the pieces of their lives after the attack against their family by Cassidy, Charlene and the Damsels of Destruction in combination with the fact that Shawn Michaels was once again a card-carrying member of the Kliq he once hated. While Cheyenne still had her job with Best in the World, LC and Cameron really didn't know what to do with themselves because of the accusations brought against DX by the media and the Kliq Bros Inc Board of Directors, Cameron could no longer be youth pastor at Silver Trumpets church and LC lost all of her gospel music contracts. The Rock reached out a helping hand and asked them if they wanted to star with him in his latest movie and they told him they'd let him know once they figured out what they wanted to do. Out of love Rocky told them to call him anytime and that was more than they got from Shawn Michaels who starting hating on every member of the DX family since the 'Three Angels' exhibition in New York City awhile back. Cameron had never seen his father behave so badly but he had faith that an explanation for it would be uncovered soon then the ARK Angels of DX and ATM could tackle the problem at its source.

For the time being Cameron and LC found encouragement at the foot of Cheyenne's piano as she played as only she could and soothed their troubled minds with her Heavenly gift of music. The ARK Angels' musical reverie was suddenly disturbed by the doorbell and Cameron got up to see who had come for a visit knowing it wasn't the Hennigans because they were in New York visiting the Ortons and it wasn't the Batistas because they were busy with Brie and Justin Danner at MyHair downtown. It was Shawn Michaels and he wasn't very happy.

"Dad," Cameron said but the man in front of him didn't look human let alone like his father. "Come in,"

Shawn slithered into his children's apartment and when LC and Cheyenne saw him they immediately went into warfare mode but Cameron calmed them down. "Why are you staring at me like that LC?" Shawn said aggressively and Cameron stood in front of his fiancée.

"Dad you don't really look like yourself," Cameron said as LC tried to get a better look at his father. Shawn looked inhuman; his skin was tight and flat and his hair was long and shiny and his eyes were very pale.

"That's probably because I've had a really bad day Cameron," Shawn said bitterly, "Amy left me this morning,"

"What?" Cameron and Cheyenne said in shock but LC couldn't be happier.

"Have you seen yourself Shawn? I'm not surprised considering what a jackass you were to her on your birthday," LC said and Shawn glared at her darkly.

"Watch your mouth LC," he warned her.

"You mean the way you watched yours? You should be ashamed of yourself, flirting with McKenzie, kicking your friends out of the Sandbox, people you've shared the best part of your life with and now you come here looking like a lizard faced sea creature and you expect us to be sympathetic? I don't think so!" LC said.

"What I expect is to be respected for the man that I am, I expect that from Amy, I expect that from you and I expect that from the people I work with, now if that's too much for you kids to handle we're going to have a little problem," Shawn said and Cameron felt threatened by his father just like he did at the Sandbox.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Cameron asked his father.

"It means whatever I say goes son and if you don't like it-" Shawn started and LC stepped from behind Cameron and stepped up to Shawn.

"What are you gonna do if we don't like it?" LC said interrupting Shawn again and that was one interruption too many for him and he backhanded her across the room with so much force she landed in a heap at the foot of Cheyenne's piano.

"Lisa!" Cameron cried out and he saw blood run down her nose. "I can't believe my dad just did that!"

"Believe it," Shawn said coldly and he pulled Cameron back by his shirt and grabbed LC and held her up to the wall with his other arm. "Listen to me you reject; you were nothing but an orphan before we met you, a pitiful foster kid. Hunter and Joanie rejected you and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know who Cameron was so show a little appreciation before I smash your pretty face against my fist!"

Horrified and incensed by his remarks LC started to kick at Shawn but she didn't have to kick for long because Cameron spun him around by his shoulder and punched him in the face.

"Dad stop it!" he cried but the blow didn't even register any pain, Shawn completely absorbed the impact of the blow and Cameron realized his father wasn't human at all.

"I can see that my little warning about respecting me didn't go over too well, so I guess I'm going to have to beat some respect into you," Shawn said and Cheyenne watched in horror as her father kicked, punched and beat her brother until he was bruised all over.

"Cameron!" LC cried out and she covered him up with her already injured body but that didn't stop Shawn, he beat her too as she covered her fiancé like a human shield. When Cameron heard her cry out he shifted his weight so that he was covering her. He didn't know how long he covered her for, he was in so much pain from his father's assault that he was starting to curl his arms around her and they got beat-down together.

Cheyenne dared not interfere, with her Phenomenal Strength she could hurt her father fatally and then she'd have lost both her parents and she couldn't stand that, so she crouched down behind her piano and waited for the violence to end. When Cameron and LC had stopped crying out in pain Cheyenne heard Shawn call her name and she instantly prayed that he wouldn't beat her up too. Shawn had no intention of beating her up and he extended his hand to her and she came out from behind the piano. Cheyenne saw nothing in her father's eyes, not even her own reflection but she took his hand and they left the apartment and Cheyenne wondered what was going on, meanwhile LC crawled out from under Cameron and checked on him. He was barely moving but he was alive and he had enough energy to reach for his sister but by the time he reached out she was already gone. So he reached into his pocket and called Melina from his cell phone.

"Hello?" Melina said but Cameron didn't have enough energy to say anything. Trish told Melina to get over to the ARK Angels' apartment and she came running over with Johnny, Batista and Romeo while LC tried to stand up on her feet but it was no use her legs were damaged from Shawn's attack.

When Melina arrived at the apartment she saw the two bloodied, battered and bruised bodies by Cheyenne's piano and screamed. The scream was so loud Cheyenne heard it on the way to LAX airport; Shawn said that he was taking her to New York City on business.

"Come on mom let's get to work," Romeo said pulling his mother over to Cameron and LC and together through the power of the Holy Spirit they healed them both and then had them bathe in the Balm of Gilead. Melina gave them both Holy Amnesia so that they wouldn't replay the trauma of being beaten up by Shawn Michaels, seeing them the way they were before God healed them wasn't something that Melina, Romeo or Johnny were likely to forget anytime soon.

"Dear God," Batista said covering his mouth in shock while Melina called Trish and asked her what happened to Shawn to make him do what he did but she didn't get a response, Trish's phone was busy. Melina called Randy and he told her to stay with LC and Cameron, Trish was about to be given an offer she couldn't refuse by a man very few in the wrestling world would soon be able to resist.

The McCools, New York City

Trish hurried Rebecca Michelle as she packed up her things again to go stay with Amy in Florida. Amy had no idea what had happened to the ARK Angels in L.A. She called Trish and told her she was staying with the McMahons and Trish had to get Remi out of New York because Shawn was on his way there to see his daughter and given what happened in L.A Trish and Randy knew they couldn't let that happen.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Rebecca Michelle asked Trish as The Truth made sure that all of Remi's things were packed up. The McCools were on their way so see LC and Cameron, Carla was not happy about what Trish told them Shawn had done but Remi didn't know a thing about it as RJ had done an excellent job of distracting her.

"Because your mom wants to see you honey," Trish said. "We have to get going so you don't miss your flight,"

"Is everything okay?" Rebecca Michelle asked Trish who couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Yes sweetie everything's fine, well at least it will be soon," Trish said to Rebecca Michelle reassuringly and Trish kissed her on the head, "Come on let's go,"

Trish opened the apartment door to see Shawn Michaels standing there with Cheyenne Michelle and he was back to his snake creature like appearance. He lowered his pale greyish eyes down to his daughter and smiled but the smile wasn't warm and loving, it was vile and sinister. Trish gulped when she saw him.

"I've had a really bad day Trish and I'd like to spend the rest of it with my daughters," Shawn said to Trish who looked at Cheyenne; she was being the perfect daddy's girl, her allegiance to him was unquestionable.

Remi on the other hand looked at her father carefully, "Daddy you don't look too good, are you sure you shouldn't go to see Aunt Mel and get healed?" Rebecca Michelle said to her father and Shawn knelt down to her and put his right hand on her shoulder and she peered into his eyes and felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"Remi do you love me?" he asked her and Remi nodded. "Then who would you rather spend time with, me, RJ or that woman that used to call herself my wife?"

"Shawn that's enough," Trish snapped pulling Shawn's arm away from Remi and holding her tightly.

"Trish get Remi out of there!" Randy hollered up to the window from downstairs. He was waiting outside by his Hummer with RJ to take Remi to the airport.

"Cheyenne go downstairs and take care of those Ortons please," Shawn said to his eldest daughter.

"Remi!" RJ called out and at the sound of his voice Rebecca Michelle became excited.

"RJ!" she cried back and she bolted passed Cheyenne and her father all the way out to RJ and they both jumped into Randy's car and were on their way to the airport in a New York minute.

"Do you want me to go after them daddy?" Cheyenne said to Shawn and he shook his head.

"No, I'll deal with all of them, including that treacherous daughter of mine after I handle a little Kliq business," Shawn said turning to Trish who quickly blocked out the brutal images of Shawn beating up his family that were flashing prophetically across her mind.

"I know what you want Shawn, you want Amy by your side, you want her to be your lady in-waiting at Kliq Bros. Inc and you're mad because she doesn't want to do what you're asking," Trish said.

"Yes she left me so that's not going to happen and I can't tell you how mad that makes me," Shawn said coldly but the sound of Amy's name brought a glimmer of humanity to his otherwise unnatural face. "She hurt me and now I'm going to spend the rest of my life hurting her and anyone else that doesn't give me what I want,"

Trish recoiled as Shawn touched her face. His fingers were cold and waxy and there was no sensitivity in them but that suddenly changed as she touched him back by taking his hand in her own.

"I know you're hurting because you think Amy hates you for what happened with McKenzie back when you were running the WWE but she loves you Shawn, she's the one your soul loves there is no-one else. You're just hurt right now but it will pass I promise you if you just hold on she'll come back to you," Trish assured Shawn and Shawn started to cry.

"Trish I knew I could count on you to always say and do the right thing where me and Amy are concerned and that's why I chose you for my new faction. Together you, Cheyenne and I are going to create as much misery in Amy and Randy's lives as they have in ours and we're going to have fun while we do it," Trish gasped as Shawn squeezed her hand so tight she couldn't move. "I'm sick and tired of always being the one to turn the other cheek, aren't you? Randy betrayed you with Melina and you knew it was going to happen and you still forgave him. You're so loyal Trish and I need loyalty more than ever before," Shawn told Trish and she shook her head in disagreement but she still couldn't get away from him, her hand was trapped inside his.

"What you want me to do is not loyalty Shawn its cruelty, cruelty to your family and to your friends and to me. I've made peace with heartache, I don't want to be at war with the people I love, do you?" Trish said but she already knew what the answer to that question was and she didn't want to hear Shawn give it.

"The war has already begun and I want you by my side as we go into battle," Shawn replied and he Kissed Trish but not with the Kiss of Life as given to him by God but with the Kiss of Temptation that was to the soul what the Kiss of Life was to the spirit only instead of giving life it destroyed life. Trish felt poison come into her through Shawn's lips and all the bitterness and hatred he felt towards Amy started to infect her. She found herself unable to pull away from him. Something in his soul touched something in hers and as he deepened the Kiss his arm snaked around her waist and the color began to drain from her body leaving her as white as snow. Her warm almond eyes turned black like shark eyes and her appearance was ghastly. When the Kiss was over Trish no longer looked like The Truth, she looked like a creature from a book of myths and was unable to recognize God's voice or tell the difference between the truth and a lie. She ran her hands down the length of Shawn's body and then lay at his feet in total submission to his will.

"I'll never leave you Shawn," she told him and he smiled venomously at her.

"Glad to have you on the team Stratus, or as you will now be known as, White Snake," Shawn said he reached for Cheyenne who extended her hand to him with a smile. "Come here my loyal and beautiful daughter, the three of us are going to make sweet chin music together,"

Trish rose to her feet and looked Cheyenne up and down, her hair and skin were now the same color, "She doesn't look cool enough and her name has to go, what is she a country music singer?" Trish said and Shawn nodded in agreement; his daughter's modest apparel didn't give off the impression he wanted his new faction to have.

"Okay how about Fatal Beauty?" he said and Trish nodded.

"Yes that's perfect, now I just need to make her look beautiful like me," Trish said and Cheyenne recoiled at that idea.

"She already is beautiful," Shawn replied and Cheyenne smiled pleased at her father's remark. "Of course it wouldn't hurt to show off some more skin," he added and Cheyenne's face hardened with anger but she knew she couldn't act out on it.

"I'll take care of that, after I'm done with you Fatal Beauty, no man will be able to resist you," Trish said. "But if any man tries to mess with you, your father will send them to their eternal resting place,"

"You mean use Righteous Indignation, for evil?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"Righteous what?" Trish said and she and Shawn broke out in laughter and Cheyenne joined in pretending to find humor in a thoroughly unfunny situation. "Just let me work on your hair and makeup and you leave everything else to your father, the greatest wrestler of all time," Trish said.

"Not to mention the sexiest," Shawn added. "That's why my new faction will be known simply as Irresistible and we are going to inflict pain and suffering on everyone that tries to resist us,"

Cheyenne couldn't get over the dramatic change that had come over both Trish and her father; it was like they were the complete opposite of their Christian selves. For now she would go along with it but if things didn't get better soon she would need some help along the way from LC and Cameron who she hoped were praying for them all right now.


	5. Best In-Ring Performance

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Five – The Best In Ring Performance

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, Florida

Monday Night Mayhem was over and it was the best episode Vince McMahon had ever seen. Shawn Michaels, Trish Stratus and Cheyenne Michelle debuted as a new faction called Irresistible at the closing minutes of the show by attacking Randy Orton after his match against Kevin Nash. Apparently Irresistible was inspired by the Kliq but Cameron and LC knew better, Irresistible was inspired by the devil and they were there when it first came into being.

"I knew he could do it, I knew if Shawn got rid of Hunter and went back to his old self it would work and that worked! Did you see that, Amy your husband is a genius? He got Randy Orton to believe he was better than him and now Randy will want to fight him at the next pay-per-view, this is fantastic!" Vince said impressed and Hunter rolled his eyes in revulsion.

"That was not scripted Mr. McMahon, Randy really does want to kill my dad, or more accurately the demon controlling him," Cameron said to Vince.

"But he can't Cameron because your little sister will kick his ass if he comes anywhere near Shawn, she's a good little trooper isn't she? How is Randy going to get around her? Doesn't this excite you; don't you want to see how Randy gets back at Irresistible for what they did to him tonight?" Vince asked Cameron who was anything but entertained by his father's new faction. Cheyenne looked like a sadistic killer and Trish was acting like a whore, there was nothing good about it. "You know if I was Randy I'd ask Aurora to come in and take on Cheyenne, he needs someone that can match her and then of course he'll have to bring in a vixen of his own, not a blond one, a red-headed one, that would be you Amy," Vince said to Shawn's furious wife.

"You seriously think this is work don't you?" Amy said to her old boss. "Vince this faction is not something Shawn would ever want to be a part of, let alone have his daughter and Trish be a part of it, Cameron's right my husband is being controlled by the devil, he's the puppet master behind the Kliq's resurgence,"

"No-one knows how Shawn's mind works better than me; this is all a big exhibition to get you to come running back to him Amy my dear. If there's one thing that Shawn loves its attention and if you team up with Randy and Aurora it'll make him come back to you in a New York minute," Vince said.

"That's not going to happen daddy, Amy has better things to do with her time than entertain Shawn's mood swings," Stephanie said while braiding Aurora's hair.

"Its more than a mood swing Stephanie, it's a personality overhaul, the devil wants complete control of my husband's soul," Amy reiterated.

"Well what are you going to do about it Amy? Sure you can stay home and play mommy like Steph, or you can get back in that ring and prove that you're the most dominant Diva in the whole wrestling world," Hunter said to Amy.

"I can't work for the Kliq, no way and I want Shawn out of there right now, if only Trish hadn't totally betrayed me she could have helped me out!" Amy said angrily.

"Why don't you work for me?" Vince said. "Let me put you and Jeff back together. The Kliq fired him he had to come back to TNA, if you and Jeff get in that ring together it'll make Shawn's hair turn grey and then he'll be too ugly to be on TV!"

"This isn't an angle Vince don't you get it?!" Hunter said annoyed at Vince's myopia. "Shawn isn't with the Kliq because he wants to make a career comeback, he's with them because he fell for their lies just like I did before but I'm out here and I'm safe and Shawn's trapped in their lair and we can't get to him,"

"I don't want his hair to turn grey I want him to know that I still love him," Amy said to Vince McMahon. "Plus if I make him mad he might take it out on the kids and I don't want that to happen,"

LC and Cameron exchanged glances, Amy didn't know that he had already taken his anger out on them and neither did Hunter or Stephanie because they had both sworn Melina to secrecy so she wouldn't tell them about Shawn's brutal attack on them in L.A.

"Think about it Amy, whatever you do don't ignore what he's doing you have got to react aggressively, don't take this lying down, fight for your family!" Vince said but Amy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Vince I can't treat this like some wrestling storyline this is my life and my family is falling apart because of Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman. They have to be the ones to go," Amy replied.

"Well if the ratings keep going up and if tonight's show was anything to go by, believe me they will, the Board of Directors will continue to support the Kliq and the old WWE roster will never get their jobs back," Vince said. "This is about more than you and Shawn Amy, this is about business and doing what's right for the locker room and you backing down like this is really bad for your WWE comrades' morale. You're a wrestler, act like one and fight back!"

"I'm a wrestler alright but I don't wrestle against flesh and blood, I wrestle against principalities and powers and rulers of darkness and wickedness in high places and I will not let my husband go down to the devil by walking down to the ring with him in a short skirt and tight shirt!" Amy replied and Rebecca Michelle nodded in agreement.

"That's right mom, don't back down we'll get daddy back, well get them all back, won't we guys?" she said to LC, Cameron, Hunter and Stephanie and they all joined hands.

"Of course we will," Hunter said and they all prayed for Shawn and Trish while Vince shook his head thinking they were taking things way too seriously when the Truth was he wasn't taking things seriously enough.

Backstage at Monday Night Mayhem

Garrett "Nightshade" Calloway watched as Cheyenne "Fatal Beauty" Michaels prayed against the door of the women's locker room. When he was sure no-one was watching her he touched her on the shoulder and when she saw him she fell into his arms relieved.

"Oh Garrett that was awful, I hit Randy with the Grand Finale so hard I didn't think he'd get up," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah it was incredible you totally stole the show, you all did you should be proud of yourselves," Garrett said and Cheyenne pulled away from him disgusted.

"Proud? You think I should be proud of going on worldwide television dressed like this?" Cheyenne said and Garrett noticed that the skin tight bodysuit and spiked ankle boots was a great departure from the elegant and refined CM Melody of Best in the World. "How am I supposed to explain to Tristen how I ended up on Kliq TV?"

"You weren't wearing your mask so nobody will know it was you besides the BTW locker room, you can be CM Melody and Fatal Beauty," Garrett said.

"No I can't! I don't want any part of this I wanna go back home to my angelic cherubim, Cameron and LC," Cheyenne said but Garrett didn't want her to go away now.

"Cheyenne you were amazing you can't leave now things are just starting to heat up, if things are getting to you ask your dad to give you plenty of days off so you can play your piano and relax," Garrett said. "He loves you he'd do anything to make you happy,"

Garrett was too enamored with Cheyenne's performance to see the real problems going on in her family. It was his first run in the new Kliq Bros Inc and he wanted Cheyenne's momentum to continue because soon Irresistible would be feuding with his father's faction Darkness and he would get to wrestle against them with Undertaker and K-Belle. Still he couldn't help but notice that Cheyenne was trembling, like she afraid of something. "Cheyenne are you okay?" Garrett asked her concerned.

"My father's coming you better get out of here," Cheyenne said but it was White Snake that saw them not Shawn and she slithered over to Garrett and put her arm around Cheyenne.

"See something you like Garrett?" she asked Undertaker's son.

"The show's over Aunt Trish you don't have to be a total bitch to me anymore," Garrett said and Trish slapped him hard across the face.

"That's White Snake you got that? Trish Stratus is a figment; she's not here she's gone. I'm the most dominant woman in this company and I'm standing next to the future most dominant woman this company. One word from me and I'd have your ass fired!" she said. "And there's nothing you, that bimbo K-Belle or your ugly Deadman daddy can do about it,"

Garrett couldn't believe it, Trish was acting like a monster and she didn't look as beautiful as she did before. Her skin was white like powder and her eyes were black like ink blots on a white sheet of paper and she had the meanest expression on her face like she was gonna bite his head off.

"Get out of here you loser," she said and Garrett walked away holding his cheek which was still throbbing from the slap and White Snake laughed at him as he left. "Come on Fatal Beauty let's find you a real man, someone smart and sexy like your father, not dull and boring like Garrett Calloway,"

"Oh no," Cheyenne said with despair. The idea of White Snake finding a date for Cheyenne was a prospect more terrifying for Cheyenne than forgetting how to play a basic sonata at a live concert.

Aureole, Bryant Park, NYC

After they had changed White Snake took Cheyenne to a restaurant in New York City that was pretty hidden from view. In the middle of the hidden restaurant a familiar face was sitting with her father but he didn't look like a healthy human being, he was kind of pale like a ghost. It wasn't until he opened his mouth and smiled that Cheyenne knew it was Dolph Ziggler.

"Hey sweetheart, the Kliq has decided to hire back Dolph Ziggler as your personal chaperone. So anywhere you go he'll report back to me and tell me exactly where you were at all times," Shawn said.

"But I thought Trish was going to be my chaperone," Cheyenne asked her father.

"Trish is gone honey; her name is White Snake now remember? After tonight's amazing performance that I want to spend a lot more time with White Snake, alone," Shawn replied and he blew White Snake a Kiss. "In fact I'd like to do that right now so please dine with Dolph, if we don't make it back he'll escort you back to the hotel,"

"What do you mean if you don't make it back?" she asked and it then dawned on Cheyenne what her father intended to do with White Snake and her heart sank into her shoes. "Daddy please stay and eat with me, and then we can go back to the hotel together,"

"That's sweet Cheyenne but your father has needs that you can't meet, that don't mean that we don't love you though. Don't wait up for us; I want you to get your beauty sleep tonight okay sweetheart?" White Snake said to Cheyenne as she sat by Dolph Ziggler and they both watched as the lady formerly known as Trish left with Shawn Michaels.

When they were gone Cheyenne turned to Dolph and talked to him straight, "Okay spill it Ziggler what did my dad do to you?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about he didn't do anything to me, all he did was give me my job back. There's a lot of guys that would like to be sitting in a restaurant babysitting HBK's daughter let me tell you," Dolph said.

"What happened to your face?" Cheyenne asked Dolph touching his powder white skin.

"I don't want to talk about it," Dolph replied and she saw the inside of his left wrist was scarred. "What happened to your wrist?"

Dolph put his left hand under the table, "Nothing I just cut myself that's all," Dolph lied and he was starting to tremble nervously. "Look Cheyenne could we just talk about something other than your father please, your old man kinda scares me, let's just eat and go back to the hotel, we can watch movies or something,"

"He bit you didn't he?" Cheyenne said.

"Yeah and it really hurt," Dolph said rubbing his left wrist where there appeared to be some sort of snake bite. What Dolph didn't know was that Shawn had injected him with poison so that he would do whatever he asked him to do without hesitation. "I just figured it was some kind of Kliq initiation thing,"

"Dolph I have to tell you something, my dad's turned into a freak and he wants to control everything and everyone around him, including our whole family and the only reason I'm here is because I'm keeping an eye on him. I'm gonna help you but you have to trust me you can't be afraid or else my dad will know something's up and he'll hurt you," Cheyenne said. "Oh and FYI this is not a date,"

"You're right about that, as hot as you look in that outfit I want nothing to do with any member of your crazy ass family," Dolph said and Cheyenne really couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"We're not all crazy Dolph," Cheyenne said thinking of Cameron, Rebecca Michelle and Amy and how much she knew her dad still loved them, even if he was acting like a first class pimp.

The next morning Randy Orton and Amy Michaels were over at the Ortons' home watching a videotape that Trish and Shawn had made especially for them. It wasn't nice to watch; in fact it was so unpleasant Amy burned it to cinders with her Righteous Indignation half a minute into watching it.

"Trish is out of her mind," Amy said about Trish who seemed to be playing the part of harlot very well indeed, a little too well in fact. The tape that Trish and Shawn had sent to Randy at home showed Trish dressed up like Lita and she was begging Shawn to take her back. Shawn refused to take her back and so she forced him to take her back by kissing him all over and rubbing him all over and caressing him all over and telling him how much she loved him, finally Shawn was unable to resist her and he took her back with the condition that she perform sexual acts for him on demand. Amy and Randy didn't see what happened afterwards the tape had already been destroyed by then. "Are you mad at them because I am!"

Randy shook his head, "No I had this coming, I should have listened to Trish and convinced you to stay by Shawn's side. Now Trish is in way over her head. There's no way Trish could stand up to a demonized Shawn Michaels, no woman could, except you,"

Amy couldn't believe what Randy said, "So you're saying you want me to go along with this charade too?" Amy said annoyed. "Randy I've been the dirty whore and it's not fun! You were there you know how much I hated the whole Rated R thing. Why do you think I left the WWE in the first place?"

"Amy this isn't about you being humiliated in front of millions of people, this is about you getting your husband back and if we don't work together on this we could lose them both to the devil, is that what you want?" Randy said but Amy shook her head.

"No Randy I'm not doing it. I'm gonna take the kids away from all this madness," Amy said.

"And go where, Amy running away isn't going to solve anything you have to face your husband head on, it's not even your husband you need to face it's our arch enemy Satan. He wants to destroy your marriage and since he can't get to you directly he's gone through your husband and my wife, can't you see that?!" Randy said.

"Yes I can see that and I don't want to see it anymore Randy, I've spent untold hours crying over men who broke my heart and I'm not doing it again," Amy said and Randy shook her by the arms.

"I don't want you to cry I want you to fight, not just for yourself but for me because I want my wife back and you want Shawn back. So now let's fight for them because we love them and we can't live without them!" Randy said and Amy pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry Randy but I'm done fighting," she said and she left the Orton house and Randy looked over at the door as she left and knew that it wouldn't be that easy for him, he couldn't walk out on God's calling and he wasn't going to let Amy walk out on hers either, all she needed was a little encouragement and she'd be ready to fight for what was rightfully hers. He decided to call up arms and told Edge and Jeff Hardy to call Amy and meet him over at Vince McMahon's house a little later on. Afterwards he called Tristen Nash and told him he had an idea, an idea that would rock the wrestling world and make 'BTW' the three most popular letters in the business. Tristen was more than willing to hear what Orton had to say, anything that would help him get Cheyenne back in his Best in the World promotion where she belonged and away from the Kliq. That would be sweet chin music to his ears.


	6. Snakes and Ladder Matches

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Six – Snakes and Ladder Matches

Stamford, Connecticut

The card for Summerslam had been set, the main event would be Randy Orton vs. Dolph Ziggler for the WWE Championship and it would be a ladder match. The Kliq guaranteed Dolph Ziggler he would win if he promised to hurt Randy Orton and force him to retire from in-ring competition. Ziggler didn't want to do that and he met with Kofi Kingston who was still sitting on the unemployment line at a restaurant away from the Kliq head office to discuss his new found place in on the corporate ladder.

"I don't care about your match against Randy," Kofi said to Ziggler impatiently. "I wanna know how you got your job back!"

"I told you Shawn asked me to come work for the Kliq," Ziggler replied.

"Yeah but why you? Why not Sheamus, why not R Truth, why not me?" Kofi replied and Ziggler smiled arrogantly.

"It's probably got something to do with how much better looking than all of you I am," he said running his fingers through his hair and Kofi frowned at his old friend.

"How come you're so pale, what happened to your tan? Did you lose it on your way over from Arizona?" Kofi asked sarcastically and Ziggler rubbed his arm nervously.

"I don't know I can't seem to get my tan back," he said. "I've been using spray tan and tanning beds, I've even stayed out in the sun at home nothing works,"

Ziggler knew why he couldn't tan, the poison injected into him through Shawn had drained the color out of his skin and his natural glow was now gone, maybe forever.

"Even Sheamus has more color than you," Kofi said laughing, "but seriously Dolph how did you get your job back?"

"Kofi I told you Shawn asked me to come work for the Kliq, now can I please talk to you about Randy? I need you to tell him something for me," Dolph said and Kofi frowned at him.

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Kofi asked with a frown.

"Because I can't be seen talking to him. The Kliq are really strict about heels talking to babyfaces and if we're seen together I'll get in trouble," Dolph Ziggler said and Kofi sighed sadly. "What's up?" Dolph asked him.

"What's up is I thought Shawn was cool, I thought he cared about all of the guys in the locker room but it looks like the only guy he cares about is you. It's not fair, we all bust our butts for years to get to the upper echelon of the business and now its like all that hard work was for nothing. How could Shawn do this to all of us?" Kofi said shaking his head. "It's just so unlike him, he's really changed,"

"You have no idea," Dolph Ziggler said looking at the snake bite on his left wrist. "Listen Kofi please call Randy and tell him he has to leave the company,"

"What?" Kofi said in shock.

"Listen if Randy faces me at Summerslam something really bad is going to happen to him and I don't want to see him get hurt," Dolph said and Kofi frowned confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Dolph.

"I don't know all the details but Shawn's really mad at Randy for some reason and he wants him out of the business," Dolph said and Kofi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But Randy and Shawn are friends; Shawn was Randy's best man!" Kofi said incredulous.

"Like I said I don't know all the details, just call Randy and tell him to get out of Kliq Bros Inc," Dolph said.

"So if Randy leaves who are you going to face at Summerslam?" Kofi asked Dolph.

"Hopefully somebody the Kliq doesn't hate," Dolph replied, he was actually happy all of his friends were out of work, at least that way they'd be safe from harm.

"Hello?" Kofi said answering his phone, "Hey Randy we were just talking about you!"

Ziggler's face froze when he realized Randy had called Kofi, if it got back to the Kliq that he had been talking to the WWE rejects he might get in trouble so he left while Kofi was talking.

"Kofi I'm about to pull something off, something that's gonna shake this business from top to bottom and I need your help to do it," Randy told Kofi.

"Sure I'm all for shaking things up, what you up to Legend Killer?" Kofi asked Randy.

"Oh I'm a kill a Legend alright, the legend of the Kliq," Randy replied looking over his shoulder at Edge, Jeff Hardy, Batista, Melina, John Morrison and Amy. "Call all the boys and get them over to San Antonio, I'll explain more when you get here,"

"I'll be there and so will they!" Kofi replied and he looked up and saw that Dolph was gone; he looked around the restaurant and thought maybe he'd gone to the bathroom but he never came back. Kofi couldn't help but wonder why Dolph looked so pale, paler than Trish looked now that she was back on RAW and he made a mental note to ask Randy about it when he got to San Antonio to hear Randy's big plan for taking out the Kliq.

Kliq Bros Inc

Kevin Nash rolled his shoulder feeling tightness there and he hollered for Cassidy Montenegro.

"Cassie!" he yelled and Brandon's little sister came scurrying into the Kliq head office, her bright orange hair combed to one side and her glasses almost slipping off her nose.

"Yes Big Sexy?" she replied.

"Come rub my shoulder," Kevin said firmly and Cassidy dropped her paperwork on the leather chair by the bathroom and ran over to Kevin Nash.

"No problem boss," she said and Scott Hall frowned at her from his comfy seat in front of Kevin.

"What are you doing wearing those ugly glasses?" he asked her. Cassidy's glasses were thick with black rims.

"They're so I can see better," she replied.

"But you look so ugly; you're our assistant how can you expect to represent us looking like this?" Scott Hall said and he snatched the glasses off of her face and broke them. "Go get some contact lenses,"

"Yes sir," Cassidy said as she massaged Kevin Nash's sore shoulder.

"And then go get Dolph Ziggler, we need to discuss his match against Randy Orton at Summerslam," Kevin Nash added and Cassidy nodded and Scott Hall spanked her on the bottom.

"At a girl Cassie," he said with a smarmy look on his face and Cassidy returned the gesture with a giggle.

"Who's that?" Kevin Nash said as someone knocked at the door and in walked the Undertaker, Nightshade and K-Belle aka Kelly Kelly. "What the Hell do you three losers want?" Kevin said pushing Cassidy away and getting to his feet.

Kelly Kelly gasped as Cassidy slunk out of the office like an insect with orange hair and she thanked God she was in a faction with the Calloways instead of working the front office with the Kliq. When Garrett told her she got her job back she didn't know what to expect, now she was in the best role she'd ever been in wrestling and with Undertaker and Nightshade at her side, the Kliq couldn't mess with her the way they messed with the other women in the company.

"We need to talk to you about Summerslam," Undertaker said to Kevin and Scott.

"What do you want to know?" Kevin asked Undertaker sarcastically.

"Why aren't we on the card?" Undertaker said clenching his jaw angrily.

"That's none of your business Deadman, we make up the card, not you," Scott Hall said.

"But if you insist on putting your nose where it doesn't belong I'll tell you why you and your sidekicks won't be working the Summerslam show," Kevin said rotating his still sore shoulder. "I want you to start a feud with Irresistible in the fall and since the wrestling world has no idea how incredible Irresistible is, we want to use Summerslam to introduce the fans to the most dominant force the Kliq has to offer. After Summerslam is over the world will be exposed to the new and improved HBK, Dolph Ziggler, Trish Stratus and Cheyenne Michelle,"

"How?" Undertaker asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else," Scott Hall added with a smirk and Undertaker grabbed him and held him up high so that his feet were dangling in the air.

"Do you know who I am?! Don't talk to me like I'm some punk rookie!" Undertaker insisted and he threw Scott Hall down to the ground and Kevin Nash snarled at him.

"You'll regret that Mark," Kevin Nash said but Undertaker wasn't intimidated by him.

"Let's go guys," he said to Garrett and Kelly who also were not intimidated by the Kliq, unlike Dolph Ziggler who was rushing into the building where Shawn Michaels and the other members of Irresistible were waiting for him.

He found Shawn standing in the lounge that had been built into Kliq Bros Inc and Charlene McKenzie, Trish and Cheyenne were with him. Shawn pointed to his snake skin watch as Ziggler approached him.

"You're late," HBK said to Dolph while making eye contact with McKenzie who was wearing a pale alligator green dress and a big smile as usual. Dolph sat with Trish and Cheyenne and waited for Shawn to join them at the table.

"Your new costume will be ready for Summerslam in a few hours, you'll look better than you do already," McKenzie said to HBK and Shawn grinned.

"I don't think that's possible," he said arrogantly and Cheyenne closed her eyes as her father planted another salacious kiss on McKenzie's glossy lips. By the time Charlene had done massaging his tongue with her own Cheyenne was nauseous; even though she wasn't watching, she'd seen them kiss before and that time she actually did run to the bathroom to throw up. Her father was behaving in a way so disgusting she felt like throwing in the towel and using her Phenomenal Strength on him but she couldn't do that, she had to stick to the plan and so her Gift remained dormant, her Gift from God was brewing on the inside like a volcano just about ready to explode in response to her father's atrocious conduct unbecoming a man of God.

Trish loved it, well White Snake loved it, the Trish Stratus of ATM fame was long gone and the venomous Diva sitting in her skin did a lot more than kiss Shawn Michaels after the sun went down. They did everything but have sex, they couldn't because if White Snake got pregnant, it would be a violation of the Kliq bylaws as Shawn and Amy were still married. If Shawn were to sleep with anyone under the Kliq constitution it could only be his wife and that weren't going to happen anytime soon as Amy wanted nothing to do with him. So in order to compensate for his lack of marital delight, Shawn surrounded himself with McKenzie and White Snake, two women who were capable of doing any and everything that was not close enough to real sex to sastify his perverted and lustful appetite and the Kliq loved it. It reminded them of what they referred to as the "good old days" but Cheyenne didn't know her father that way as she was born after he gave his life to Christ. She had always been grateful that she was not born during the Attitude Era, unlike Cameron who was born at the peak of it.

After Randy and Dolph had their ladder match the Kliq planned to have Irresistible run into the ring and destroy the Legend Killer. Nothing would give Shawn more pleasure than watching Trish beat up her own husband and then kiss him on live television in front of the whole world. He knew that Amy would be upset about it, so upset that maybe she would make a run-in and beg him to forgive her for leaving him. If he could make Amy jealous enough, she'd think twice about hating the Kliq and decide to join him, then he'd be with the woman his soul loved. This was the only way he knew how to get what he wanted, he just hoped that it would work or he might take it out on the kids and get Cheyenne to beat up Cameron and LC for siding with Amy against him.

Cheyenne knew that it wouldn't work; she knew Amy's mind was made up and she would not work for the Kliq after everything they'd done to the DX family, friends and WWE roster. Shawn Michaels was delirious with poison from the snake that had bitten him at the Sandbox the night of his birthday. He had lost sense of reality and was living in a venom induced fog where the only outcome would be the loss of his family and the total destruction of DX and ATM. This was what the Kliq always wanted and Shawn was going along with it but by the time he realized what he'd done, it would all be over. At least that's what the Kliq thought; Cheyenne had more faith in God and his ARK Angel cherubim than that.

Dolph had faith in God too, faith that God would somehow stop him from costing Randy Orton his career in what promised to be a hellacious ladder match at Summerslam. Shawn wasn't speaking to God these days and so he pulled Dolph to one side and wrapped a snake-like arm around him.

"I want you to destroy Randy Orton during that ladder match, make sure he can't get up under his own strength. This will make it even more amazing when he beats you and wins the match," Shawn said and Dolph listened nervously. "So when the match is over and Randy is raising his arm in victory he'll wish he never interfered in my business. I'm going to kill the Legend Killer and you're going to help me do it Ziggler," Dolph gasped as Shawn fingered his hair adoringly, "Or as you'll soon be known as, Sandy," he said with a laugh.

"Sandy's a girl's name," Dolph replied offended.

"Well Irresistible needs another pretty face and your face is the one I've chosen, okay Sandy?" Shawn said pinching Dolph's cheek and Dolph felt humiliated.

"Look I'm honored to be in Irresistible with you and Trish but I don't want to be embarrassed, I've been embarrassed by you before Shawn. Remember when I was in the Spirit Squad and you dumped feces all over me and my team mates? I'm in the main event of Summerslam I deserve better than that now and I won't let you denigrate me by calling me Sandy!" Dolph said angrily and Shawn stretched out Dolph's arm and Ziggler almost screamed as two snake fangs protruded out of Shawn's mouth like razors and he bit into Dolph's arm causing Ziggler to weaken. Dolph became pale and fell silent, now Shawn had him right where he wanted him.

"Now, what were you saying Sandy?" Shawn said wrapping his slithering arm around Ziggler again.

"Randy Orton's a dead man," Ziggler replied callously.

"That's better!" Shawn said hugging Dolph proudly and Cheyenne shook her head while Trish laughed along with Shawn as Irresistible expanded to include one more victim.

"Come on LC and Cameron I need you guys to make your move before things really get out of control!" she prayed. The ARK Angels had to move now before Randy Orton's Blood-washed innocent blood was shed on live television.

Brandon and Annabel's house, San Antonio, TX

Tristen Nash arranged for everyone on the former WWE roster to come over to the Montenegros' home in San Antonio and the Best in the World roster came along too to find out what their boss and Randy Orton had planned. Brandon Montenegro invited them to him home because he was concerned about his sister Cassidy working for the Kliq and he wanted to get her away from them but he would need Tristen and Randy's help to do it. It had been a long time since Randy Orton had any business with Brandon and Annabel and instead of them helping him; he was going to help them get Cassidy out of danger.

Tristen was less concerned about Cassidy and more concerned about Cheyenne. As far as Tristen was concerned Cassidy got herself in this mess by being greedy and jealous of the ARK Angels of DX, whereas Cheyenne was putting herself in the line of fire to save her family from destruction, which was something Tristen could understand. Randy's main concern was getting Trish back and getting everyone on the roster their jobs back, two things that were going to cost him more than the people in Brandon and Annabel's living room realized.

"Guys listen to me, I am going to suffer a lot in the next few days but it will be worth it in the end," Randy said and everyone looked at him concerned, especially Amy.

"What are you talking about?" Edge asked his former tag team partner and Randy pulled out a picture and handed it to him. It showed him battered and beaten in the middle of the ring at Summerslam.

"Shawn is literally going to kill me," Randy said and the horrified expressions of his friends and peers made Brandon and Annabel's living room look like a funeral. "Of course, I won't be dead for long. Melina will bring me back to life but while I'm "dead" Tristen will make a huge announcement, "the Return of The Viper" and the Viper aka me will return to wrestling at BTW along with all of you,"

"You want us to work for Tristen Nash?" Wade Barrett said horrified.

"Yes please!" Randy said. "So while the Kliq are celebrating my demise Tristen will shock them by debuting his brand new roster and together we'll take Kliq Bros Inc down in the ratings,"

"What about getting my sister away from the Kliq?" Brandon asked concerned for his little sister's well-being.

"Don't worry Brandon the ARK Angels of DX will take care of Cassidy and Charlene," Randy replied.

"So we're all going to be on the same roster?" Alberto Del Rio said and Tristen and Randy nodded. "But I don't want to be associated with this third rate promotion, I'm a former WWE Champion!"

"So am I Del Rio, what's your problem?" Randy Orton said.

"I'm better than all of these peasants!" Del Rio said to the existing BTW roster which comprised of former Ring of Honor talent and BTW Originals.

"What choice do you have Del Rio, you're unemployed?" Sheamus said.

"I can work for TNA with John Cena and CM Punk," Del Rio said. "Vince McMahon would love to have Del Rio on his roster,"

"You can't just leave us we have to be united or else this isn't going to work," Kofi Kingston said to Del Rio. "If we start going to different promotions it will look like we're not on the same page, what we want is for the Kliq to fall so we can all go back to work for DX right?"

"DX? Is there even going to be a DX after what Shawn did?" Eve said. "I mean he slept with his daughter's 22 year-old best friend. I can't work for a guy that would do something so sleazy,"

Amy sighed, "Shawn never slept with McKenzie, she made it sound like he did with that recording to ruin my family's reputation and make a quick buck," she said.

"Then why aren't you at Kliq Bros Inc with him if everything's okay between you two?" Alicia Fox asked Amy.

"Because everything isn't alright between us Alicia but Randy's right, you all need to be on the same page you can't go to different wrestling promotions, this has nothing to do with TNA, this is about the WWE being raped by the Kliq and my husband being poised by them to do it," Amy replied.

"I think you should go after your husband," Kaitlyn said. "I know I would if I was upstaged by a younger woman in a hot green dress,"

"I've been that woman Kaitlyn, I was the hot Diva and I am the only woman Shawn Michaels will ever love. I'm not threatened by McKenzie, when he's bored with her attempts to seduce him, he'll come home to Big Red," Amy said confidently and the Beautiful People smiled at her.

"We love you Amy," they said in unison and they planted a kiss on either side of Amy's face.

Melina wasn't as comfortable with Randy and Amy's plan as Angelina and Velvet were, she wanted to throw her sister in Christ aka Trish Orton down a flight of stairs for what she was doing with Shawn and the Kliq.

"So nobody wants to talk about Trish? She's an embarrassment to ATM and we have to deal with our fallen sister in Christ Amy," Melina said to the Anointed one.

"Trish isn't with us anymore because she tried to help me Melina, she's been used by the same demon that poisoned Shawn but when Shawn comes running back to me, she'll snap out of it and come to her senses. She's a victim and we have to be there for her when this all comes to an end," Amy said faithfully.

"And when is that going to be?" Melina asked Randy. "How long do we have to endure this sacrilege of our Holy God?"

"If it was anyone else I would say just a few more weeks but Shawn's not like anyone else; he's Anointed and that makes him more powerful than all of us. If Shawn was awesome when he was good, imagine how terrible he will be now that he's bad? This is not going to be easy for any of you to watch, what you are about to see is the most wicked, despicable and heartless side of the two people we trusted the most. I just hope you can all forgive Shawn and Trish for what they are about to do to me," Randy turned to Amy, "and to you too," he added and Amy blew it off, like there was nothing Shawn or Trish could do to hurt her, being The King's Oracle Randy knew that she was in for a very rude awakening indeed but she wouldn't be alone, RJ and Rebecca Michelle were in for one themselves too. "If I were you, I would forget about Shawn coming back to you,"

Edge looked at Randy in shock, "What's that supposed to mean?" he said but Amy shook her head.

"Don't worry Adam everything is going to be just fine," Amy said. "I'll just spend more time with the kids while all this is going on so that when Shawn does come back to me it'll be like nothing ever happened,"

Melina covered her mouth remembering her promise to the ARK Angels of DX, she promised them she wouldn't tell Amy about the brutal attack Shawn had carried out on them last week but she couldn't stand to see her sister in Christ being kept in the dark, especially when it came to the depths of depravity Shawn was capable of sinking to when the Kliq was controlling him and Randy knew that he was going to sink even lower and when that happened the last thing Amy would want was to have her husband back by her side. If Melina broke her promise to LC and Cameron they wouldn't trust her again but if they didn't act soon, she would and then Amy would know that Randy wasn't kidding when he said the next few weeks weren't going to be easy to watch.


	7. Postcard from Italy

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Seven – Postcard from Italy

The McCools, Manhattan, New York

The weekend before Summerslam LC and Cameron went to stay with Carla, Dan and Charlotte McCool in New York City. They couldn't stay in Los Angeles now that Cheyenne was on the road with Irresistible, they had to stay close to her especially since they were about to strike back at the Kliq for their assault on the DX family.

Cameron and LC had been praying for the past two weeks and fasting to build up their strength. Now they were ready to act, although the decision they came to was one that Cameron was still weighing in on even though LC believed it was the only way to go. With the help of Victoria and Samoa Joe, Cameron had gotten over his number one fear: the wrestling ring. They trained him in the basics of pro wrestling while Batista helped him get in shape and Maria did his hair. LC watched as they transformed her fiancé so that he no longer looked like a normal guy, Cameron Cade Michaels was now 230lbs and looked like a younger version of Shawn Michaels but it was going to take more than a cosmetic make-over to get into the ring with his father. LC still hadn't told her parents Hunter and Chyna that Cameron was planning on getting physically involved with the Kliq but thanks to a little birdie called Aurora Rose that cat was about to come flying out of the bag and the Helmsley family demanded that LC and Cameron come to the Sandbox to discuss the matter in great detail.

That trip was inevitable but it was more important for LC and Cameron to be with Carla right now after everything that had happened with Cassidy, Charlene and the Damsels of Destruction. Carla was feeling a little overwhelmed; the Damsels of Destruction were still interested in helping her with her cushion company, they wanted to work with her and they were offering her a lot of money but she couldn't do it knowing where that money came from. Now with Cassidy and Charlene working for the Kliq Carla felt like her friends had deserted her and she needed LC and Cameron for support which they were more than happy to give.

LC hugged her sister while admiring the amazing job everyone in L.A had done on making her fiancé into the one thing that could get Shawn Michaels out of the Kliq fast and that was a confrontation with his son. There was no way Hunter was about to let that happen however, as the ARK Angels of DX and the McCools were soon to find out.

The Sandbox

"Cameron there is no way I'm letting you get into the ring with your father, are you insane? Don't you remember what God said about honoring your parents?" Triple H said and Joanie sat up opposite him, her pregnant stomach was visible from underneath her t shirt.

"This is the only way Uncle Hunter, my father will never back down to anyone but me, I can out-wrestle him," Cameron replied. "Maria's already done my ring gear,"

"I don't care about what Maria's already done, you are not wrestling your father!" Hunter said adamantly.

"Daddy you're being a bonehead," LC said and Hunter frowned at her, "you really expect us to do nothing but pray? We're ARK Angels, we fight against evil we don't stand by and let it take over,"

"I know you fight but you fight spiritually not physically otherwise you wouldn't be Christians. What makes you three so special is that you won every battle that came our way through your Gifts from God. Cameron your Gift is wisdom, not wrestling and there is no way God or I is going to let there be any violence at all between you and Shawn," Hunter said.

"But there already has been violence between Cameron and Shawn," Charlotte said and she covered her mouth when she realized what she had blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter said confused.

"Mom that was supposed to be a secret," Carla said to Charlotte.

"Yeah way-to-blow your promise Char," Dan said to his wife and the McCools lowered their heads as the secret that everyone was keeping from Triple H and Joanie was about to come out in the open.

"LC have you two been keeping something from us?" Joanie asked her daughter and LC nodded.

"Yeah mom we have. What Char meant when she said that there had already been violence between Cameron and Shawn was that a couple of weeks ago, Shawn came to our apartment and beat us down in front of Cheyenne," LC confessed and Hunter rose to his feet with a disturbing look on his face.

"Shawn put his hands on you?" he said to LC.

"No it wasn't him it was the devil, dad's been poisoned by Satan and now he's barely human anymore. He's turned into some snake-like creature with fangs and a black tongue and instead of the Kiss of Life he's got the Kiss of Temptation and he uses it to seduce women like Aunt Trish and McKenzie and I'm sure they'll be more the longer we sit around and do nothing," Cameron explained but Hunter wasn't listening, he tuned out after their confession.

"Shawn beat you up LC?" he asked LC again and she nodded.

"Yeah he beat the living crap outta me, but I'm okay dad, Melina healed us right up – oops," she said when she realized she had blown Melina's cover now and Hunter's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Melina knew about this?!" he said horrified, "and she didn't tell me? Does Amy know too?"

"No mom does not need to know what dad did, trust me Uncle Hunter that is something that nobody wants. Mom will go off on dad and it will just make things worse, she'll burn everyone with her Righteous Indignation including dad," Cameron explained. "Look I know you're in shock,"

"In shock? No Cameron I'm not in shock, I'm incensed!" Hunter said turning over the end table by the sofa enraged, he couldn't believe that Shawn would attack the ARK Angels and neither could Joanie.

"Guys why didn't you tell us about this?" Joanie asked the ARK Angels and LC pointed to Hunter.

"Because we knew how you would react, just like you are now and it's not helping. You guys don't understand, it wasn't Shawn that did this, it was the devil he and wants to destroy this family," LC said.

"Okay I'm gonna go down to Stamford and have this out with Shawn, there's no way I can let him get away with what he did to you two, especially you LC. You may be a warrior princess but you're still a woman, you're a beauty in badass clothing and you deserve Shawn's love and affection, not his foot to your ribs!" Hunter snapped but LC stopped him from leaving.

"Dad please listen to what Cameron has to say before you take another step," she said and Hunter looked at Shawn's firstborn who was looking every bit like the Amazing Cameron now.

"Okay what is it you want to tell me before I go and re-arrange your father's face?" Hunter said sternly.

"If you go to see the Kliq my father will make you part of his Irresistible stable," Cameron said simply. "He'll do a great job of convincing you that he's sorry for what he did and then he'll tell you that it wouldn't have happened if you and Amy hadn't turned against him. He'll start crying and then you'll fold like linen. You'll accept his apology, you'll hug it out and then when your guard is completely down he'll grab you by the arm and bite into your skin with his fangs and then you'll be one of them and that will give LC, Chey and me even more trouble to deal with,"

"That's not gonna happen Shawn can't fool me like that," Hunter protested. "I'm the Cerebral Assassin,"

"And my father's Anointed, he's ten times more clever than you know now that the devil is controlling his power and he's ten times more deadly," Cameron added and Joanie reached for Hunter.

"Hunter sit down, I don't want you going anywhere near that place. I think we should move out and go stay with Amy at the McMahons down in Fort. Lauderdale," she said and Hunter shook his head that he didn't want to leave. "Hunter please, if Cameron's right and I believe that he is, we're not safe here living with Shawn and neither is the baby. We have to take precautions now that we know what he's capable of. Call Vince and tell him that we're coming over today,"

Hunter nodded, Joanie was right they had too much to lose and it wasn't a risk he was willing to take, "I'll call Vince, I just can't believe this is happening," Hunter said tearfully and LC and Cameron embraced him compassionately.

"I couldn't believe it either but I know we're not fighting against dad we're fighting for him, I think you should remember that too it'll make it easier for you to forgive him for what he's done and what he's going to do," Cameron said and Hunter looked at Shawn's firstborn concerned.

"Are you sure you're okay? In all your life Shawn has never hurt you, maybe you should go see a therapist to make sure you're not carrying any post-traumatic stress disorder," Hunter said. "Your Uncle Scott suffered from that for awhile and if the Kliq comes anywhere near you two I'll kill them all amd say that I was suffering from post-I-just-whooped-your-ass disorder,"

"Hunter please," Joanie said as LC giggled at her father's remark and Cameron shrugged off his godfather's concern for his psychological well-being.

"My therapy is Jesus, I'll get all the counseling I need when I out-think the devil," Cameron said confidently and Hunter eventually believed that Cameron could do it, he could go up against the greatest wrestler of all time and win.

"Alright Cameron but just promise me one thing, promise me that when this nightmare is finally over, you and LC will walk down the aisle and marry each other," Hunter said and LC and Cameron smiled at him.

"You got it," Cameron said and they embraced each other while the McCools helped pack up all of Hunter and Joanie's stuff as they made the transition from Connecticut to Florida.

The McMahons', Ft. Lauderdale, FL

"You are not confronting the Kliq," RJ told them when they got to the McMahons' home in Fort. Lauderdale.

"At least not until we do," Rebecca Michelle added.

"Why not?" Cameron asked RJ.

"Because it's not safe, if you go anywhere near Shawn Michaels, Cheyenne will take you out, she's in league with her father and she will do whatever he tells her to do and he'll tell her to kill you both," RJ said from upstairs in one of the McMahons' spare bedrooms where nobody could hear them talking.

"What? That's crazy Cheyenne's one of us, she's an ARK Angel!" LC argued.

"She's also a daddy's girl and if you confront the Kliq, your dad will go berserk on you again which will cause Cheyenne to go berserk on him whom of course she won't because she loves him too much and to prove how much she loves him, she'll kill you both with her Phenomenal Strength," RJ explained.

Rebecca Michelle's dismissed RJ's prophecy and smiled at her brother and LC confidently. "That is unless I get to daddy first," Rebecca Michelle said and Cameron and LC refused to have that happen.

"Remi there is no way we are letting you go anywhere near dad right now, he's a demonized maniac and you're still a kid, I don't anything bad to happen to you," Cameron said.

"Well I'm also the most powerful kid in this whole family, I got rid of Chris Jericho remember? If there's anyone that can take on the devil in the flesh it's me," Remi said.

"But what if Cheyenne goes after you, you're not stronger than she is?" Cameron said but Remi didn't believe that would happen.

"Chey would never hurt me, I'm her little sister," Remi replied and LC and Cameron shook their heads knowing how naïve little Remi was despite her humongous Gift from God.

"In this battle family means nothing, which is why I want to be the one to confront dad. I'm the eldest, I should take on the responsibility of getting our family back in order," Cameron said.

"Forget it Cameron, whatever you've got planned is not going to work, my mom will make sure of that after she's done taking out my father tomorrow night. There's no hope for any of us, after Summerslam all that's going to be left of our families is a memory of how good things used to be before the Kliq took over," RJ said and Rebecca Michelle punched him on the arm, "Ow!"

"Pull yourself together RJ, I've heard of a weeping prophet but this is ridiculous, where's your faith? God said nothing is impossible with Jesus Christ, our family will be just fine but it's up to us to make sure we use our Gifts to the fullest extent possible. The ARK Angels are the only ones with Gifts from God in this family, now snap out of it child of God, your dad is going to be just fine," Rebecca Michelle said to her dear friend but RJ couldn't snap out of it, he was terrified about his losing his father on Sunday, even if it was just for awhile.

"I'm going out, you guys can waste your time trying to prevent the inevitable," RJ said and he left the McMahon home for Tampa to see the one person who knew what it was like to lose a father, Marion Cena.

"He'll be okay he just needs a little pep talk from his best buddy, so are you guys gonna let me be part of your plan to get daddy out of the Kliq or not?" Rebecca Michelle asked the ARK Angels.

"Okay fine just don't tell your mom okay?" LC said and Rebecca nodded. "Amy would go nuts if she found out what we were about to do,"

Aurora came into the room with an apologetic look on her face, "Sorry guys but I think you're going to Italy tomorrow," she said and Remi, LC and Cameron frowned.

"Huh?" they said at the same-time.

"Yeah your mom found out from my dad what you two were planning and she decided that you all need to get out of the country for a few weeks," Aurora said.

"What?!" LC, Cameron and Rebecca Michelle cried and they later found out that the flight had been booked and the villa in Rome had been reserved and they would all be in Italy during the Summerslam pay-per-view. Amy refused to have the children get involved in Shawn's life anymore and Joanie decided that the same would go for her family and Hunter agreed that he would go with them to Italy with the Hardys, which meant Cheyenne would be alone and the ARK Angels and Remi didn't like that one bit. Stephanie didn't like it either but she also knew that it was better to be away from the Kliq than near them, especially after what was about to go down on pay-per-view tomorrow night.

"Mom please re-consider, LC and I will look after Remi, we have to confront dad we can't keep letting him get away with this," Cameron said to Amy downstairs in the McMahon living room.

"Cameron I know you're not a kid like Remi but you are still our children and I will not allow you to get involved in your father's evil business," Amy said looking Cameron up and down, "Wow you really look like a wrestler," she said noticing the improvement in Cameron's physique.

"Yeah I even got tights, please let me wear them!" Cameron asked Amy but Big Red shook her head refusing to do anything of the sort.

"No way, this time tomorrow you'll be sipping cappuccino to the sound of opera in the middle of Rome," Amy said and Hunter laughed.

"Yeah right, we'll be in our villa watching Summerslam on pay-per-view," he said. "Opera's for chicks,"

"No wrestling period, not even on pay-per-view. I'm serious guys I don't want anything to do with wrestling right now, not until Shawn comes to his senses," Amy said and Hunter nodded.

"Okay no wrestling, we'll go squish grapes with our feet in the vineyard," Hunter said rolling up the cuffs of his pant legs but Cameron and LC didn't think it was funny, the last thing they wanted to do was leave the country.

"Running away isn't going to solve anything, how do you think dad's going to react when he finds out not only did you move out of the Sandbox today but you also left the country without him?" Cameron said.

"Cameron you're a man of God, not a wrestler and you Remi are a fourteen year-old with way too much interest in this, you should be more like Aurora and be concerned about your boyfriend RJ," Amy said and Rebecca Michelle balked.

"RJ is not my boyfriend!" she insisted. "Mom you're acting like we should be scared or something, maybe you're the one that's scared, you think something bad's going to happen if we confront daddy?"

"No sweetie, I'm scared of what I might do if he confronts you," Amy replied and LC and Cameron realized that Hunter had told her about the attack in L.A and they fell silent. "I can accept that Shawn wasn't responsible for his actions in L.A but I will be responsible for my actions if he puts his hands on any of you or gets Cheyenne to hurt you. If he troubles any of you kids, I will execute him on the spot with my Righteous Indignation, no questions asked,"

Hunter sighed and Joanie comforted him, she knew how hard it was for him to hear that after everything DX had been through. He hugged Amy and they consoled each other.

"Amy is he gonna be okay, are you sure leaving is the best thing?" he asked her.

"Yes it is," Amy said with tears in her eyes, she didn't want to leave Shawn alone with the Kliq either but Randy was right, she needed to stop thinking about getting back with Shawn and start thinking about the other members of the DX family and their safety was her top priority even if it meant leaving behind the one that her soul loved.


	8. I Know What You Did Last Summerslam

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

**A/N: This chapter is rated M and is not suitable for younger readers as it contains scenes of violence**

Chapter Eight – I Know What You Did Last Summerslam

_Their wine is the poison of dragons, and the cruel venom of asps. (Deuteronomy 32:33)_

Summerslam Live

Melina was on standby as the main event started, she stood by the gorilla position with her husband and son and looked at the huge ladder in the middle of the ring. Randy had just left the back and was walking down the ramp towards the ring slowly like he was in control knowing that in a few minutes things were going to spiral out of control. While the fans knew that Shawn Michaels had turned heel they didn't know that what he was about to do was more than stealing the show. Until then Randy wrestled a five star match with Dolph Ziggler aka Sandy, the one who would lead him to the slaughter house at the end of their match. He knew Dolph had tried to prevent the match from taking place but his attempts were in vain, what was about to happen was for the good of the former WWE locker room who were waiting with baited breath for the match to end so Randy could get out of there, only he wasn't getting out of the arena the same way that he came into it.

When Randy grabbed the New World Order Championship from above the ladder and the timekeeper rang the bell signaling the end of the match, Randy raised his arms in victory only to be toppled from the top of the ladder to the mat via Dolph Ziggler's drop kick. From the mat Randy looked up at the lights like they were stars of heaven and waited for Irresistible to make their in-ring debut.

Shawn Michaels' theme music hit only it was slightly different from the original, the Kliq had the music department change the lyrics from 'Sexy Boy' to 'Irresistible' and instead of Sherri Martel signing along with Shawn it was White Snake saying that he was "Irresistible." Together in snake skin attire Shawn and White Snake headed down to the ring hand in hand but they weren't the focus of Randy's attention, he was more concerned about the Diva about to kick him in the ribs with her spike heel ankle boot. It was Cheyenne Michelle aka Fatal Beauty dressed in a black snakeskin bodysuit so tight you could see her thigh and calf muscles through it. She picked him up by his jaw and clothes-lined him back down to the mat knocking the NWO Championship out of his hand which Shawn caught and admired while White Snake entered the ring holding the ropes open for him. Sandy removed Shawn's long cream snakeskin coat revealing a shirtless HBK with skin so light it looked like he was carved out of marble. Out of instinct Randy reached up to the ropes but Fatal Beauty stopped him and bent his fingers backwards and he cried out in pain. She pulled him up to his feet again and Sandy drop kicked him in the face but Cheyenne held him up so that he didn't drop to the floor and Sandy dropkicked him repeatedly until his face was totally bruised and bloodied. When you could barely make out his facial features Fatal Beauty dropped him and he fell to the mat face first. White Snake walked over to him and pulled his head back so that he could see Shawn's face looking down over him though bloody eyes. White Snake sat him up while the fans watched in disbelief at what was going on and Shawn looked at the championship and handed it to Sandy who took it as if it should have been his while Randy battled to breathe without choking on the blood in his throat. Breathing wouldn't be an option for much longer as Shawn wrapped himself around Randy like a snake and suffocated him until he completely lost consciousness. A regular submission hold would not have been enough, this submission hold was terminal and Shawn didn't let go until all the life had been drained out of Randy's broken body. When he was done Randy lay lifeless in the middle of the ring and Shawn, White Snake, Fatal Beauty and Sandy stood in the ring victorious. As the booed rained down on them from the outraged Randy Orton fans in attendance, Shawn and White Snake stood over Randy's dead body and made out gratuitously like star-crossed lovers while Fatal Beauty and Sandy looked around at the fans in attendance with pure disdain.

After he had finished Kissing White Snake, Shawn asked for a microphone and put it to his proud lips as White Snake straddled his waist like a love sick groupie, "We're Irresistible, resist us if you dare," he said before dropping the mic. He motioned for Sandy to put his coat back on him while White Snake straightened his cowboy hat on his head. Sandy extended his arm for Fatal Beauty to take and he walked with her behind Shawn and White Snake and they left the arena completely remorseless about what they had done.

John Cena's house, Tampa, Florida

When the news broke that Randy Orton had died during the Summerslam pay-per-view, the Kliq confirmed it the next night on Monday Night Mayhem and praised Irresistible for killing the Legend of Randy Orton. It was all too much for RJ to take and when he found out that Amy had taken Rebecca Michelle to Italy with the rest of the DX family he decided to go there too. Marion Cena tried to talk him out of it and reminded him that his father was fine and he was going to make his debut on Best in the World next week. Promos indicating the 'Return of the Viper' were already being leaked by BTW online, it was rumored that Randy Orton didn't actually die at Summerslam but that he was faking his death. Of course RJ knew all this but he didn't care, he just wanted his parents to get back together and he wanted Rebecca Michelle to come back from Italy. Marion didn't know what to do so he used his Gift from God to try and make RJ feel better, he transformed into Rebecca Michelle.

"Remi thank God it's you!" RJ cried out and he embraced Marion.

"I'm glad you feel better," Marion said but he looked and sounded like Remi.

"I know it's not really you Remi but I'd put up with an imitation right now, I've never felt so bad in my life," RJ said sadly.

"I know just don't kiss me," Marion replied and Randy Orton came into RJ's room with John Cena and Mickie James Cena.

"Remi I thought you were in Italy with Amy?" John said and Marion changed back to his normal self.

"Dad it's me I was just Transforming to make RJ feel better," Marion said and Randy came over to his son with a warm smile.

"RJ look don't worry everything is gonna be okay, I need you to be strong. Your mother is not a lost cause, things will be back to normal soon," Randy promised his son and RJ nodded.

"I hated it when you died," RJ said tearfully and Randy hugged his son.

"Thank God for miracles huh?" Randy replied as his son hugged him tightly.

Thank God indeed, He made sure Melina the Miraculous brought Randy back from the dead after Summerslam was over. Now Melina had gone to Italy with Romeo and Johnny to join Amy, Hunter and Joanie, she was very upset and she didn't want to be around Trish or Shawn right now.

"Why don't we leave you guys alone?" John Cena said waving his son over to him.

"No please stay Marion, dad you go I know you're not supposed to be seen in public. I'll be okay," RJ said and Randy wiped his son's tears.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with me to San Antonio right now?" he asked RJ.

"No I wanna stay with Marion," RJ said.

"That's fine just remember I'm one phone call away," Randy said and he embraced his son and kissed him on the head.

Cena walked Randy out while Mickie checked on RJ, "Should I be worried that my son can Transform into Remi?" he asked Randy. "I know how RJ feels about her,"

"John I need you to watch my boy and stop worrying about whether or not your son likes boys or girls, right now Marion is a God send, just be grateful you have such an awesome boy, a boy who likes girls okay?" Randy said and Cena nodded.

"Okay I'll relax let's change the subject. I can't wait to see the look on everyone's face when you make your debut in BTW," Cena said.

"Its gonna be wild," Randy said with a smile and they hugged before he left for Texas, the place where all the fireworks were about to go off.

Villa Elafonti, Rome, Italy

In the Rieti province of Rome stood a luxury eight bedroom villa that overlooked the River Tiber Valley that was currently being occupied by a fiery red-head, her daughter, three angry ARK Angels of DX, a worried Cerebral Assassin, his pregnant wife Joanie, his ex-wife Stephanie and her green-eyed Hardy family and the Hennigans Melina, Johnny and Romeo.

"I wanna send Shawn a postcard," Hunter said getting out his favorite pen which wasn't working.

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't send Shawn a postcard," Joanie said as Hunter tried to shake the ink out of the pen. She turned over the postcard and read it. "We're thinking of you, from Italy with love,"

Amy frowned at Hunter incredulous, "Are you serious, you can't send that to Shawn. We're here because of him, we don't miss him at all," she said to Hunter.

"Speak for yourself Big Red, I miss my best friend!" Hunter said firmly and he shook his pen so hard he got ink all over himself.

"Well I don't Hunter, now you can forget about sending him a postcard. This is not a family vacation this is a strategic act to get Shawn to realize what being in the Kliq is going to cost him. You send him a postcard saying we miss him and he'll think we're not mad at him when we are!" Amy said and Rebecca pulled on her mother's arm. "What's wrong sweetie?" Amy said to her daughter.

"I'm not mad at dad," she answered and the ARK Angels of DX came over to them nodding their heads.

"We're not mad at Shawn either," LC said and Cameron nodded in agreement.

"It's the devil we're mad at," Cameron added and he folded his arms looking Amy in the eyes. "The question is which one are you mad at?"

Amy looked over at Melina who had been trying to honor Shawn and Trish as fellow Christians but she was hurt by their actions. The difference between how Melina felt and how Amy felt is that Melina was being honest, Amy was in denial about how much Shawn and Trish were hurting her and the children saw it as clear as day.

"I'm not mad at your father Cameron," Amy said but Jeff Hardy sighed and she got hot. "What is your problem Jeff?" she asked her old friend.

"You're not being honest about your feelings Amy, you think God doesn't mind if you lie to us? We're the only friends you've got and I'm sure if Edge and the Copelands were here they'd tell you the same thing. You're as mad as Hell at Shawn!" Jeff said and the Hardy family nodded in agreement with the head of their household.

"I am not mad at Shawn," Amy said defiantly, "I am in love with Shawn, there's a big difference. The Bible says that love is as strong as death, yes he is hurting me but I still love him in-spite of all that he's done. I'll go back home when I'm good and ready, what I wanna know is why you kids are in such a hurry to go home to that snake pit we used to call the Sandbox?" Amy asked Rebecca, LC and Cameron. "We're Christians, we're to have no fellowship with people who sit in darkness and Shawn, Trish and Dolph are all in darkness,"

"My sister is the light that will break that darkness and we need to be there with her," Cameron replied. "The fact that you don't wanna be anywhere near dad tells me that you're the one sitting in darkness just tell the truth, tell us how you really feel about what dad and Aunt Trish are doing. Tell us how you feel about them sharing a bed together, tell us how you feel about them kissing each other, tell us how you feel about Trish being in the place where you should be right now,"

"I can't," Amy replied simply. "If I start talking I'll get mad, and when I get mad I'll unleash my Righteous Indignation on Shawn and Trish and we'll never get them back. I know you guys don't want that so why are you acting like I'm out of line for wanting to stay here in Rome?"

"Because you're a wrestler and wrestlers don't sit back and watch while their name is trashed all over TV, they do something about it." Hunter said and Joanie stepped in front of him.

"You cannot go back to the Kliq," she said firmly. "Remember what Cameron said would happen if you confronted Shawn, Kevin, Scotty and Sean, you'd become part of it,"

"I know but I'm not the one with a Gift from God, Amy these kids are cherubic they can handle Shawn and Trish, why do you think the Kliq tried so hard to get rid of them?" Hunter said and Amy shook her head.

"I can't allow them to go up against Shawn, guys please don't fight me on this. I've been married to Shawn for fifteen years I know that man better than the back of my hand and he will come to his senses when he sees the Kliq for what they really are – a ravenous wolf pack," Amy replied.

"But while we're waiting for Shawn to come around, Randy Orton's been attacked, Dolph Ziggler's been indoctrinated by the Kliq and Cheyenne is all alone without Cameron and LC by her side. I know we don't have a prophet here right now but I know things are going to get worse if you don't let the ARK Angels and Rebecca loose on Shawn," John Morrison said and Melina stepped forward and held Amy by the hand.

"You weren't there when Shawn strangled Randy and killed him in the middle of the ring at Summerslam, he is completely possessed by the devil and he needs deliverance from the devil and the only people that can deliver him are the ARK Angels of DX, Rebecca and you. Stop lying to us Amy and be honest like Jeff said, the reason why you don't want us to go home is because you want Shawn to be punished for looking at Mickie James when he should have been looking at you," Melina said and Amy gasped.

"I'm not mad at Shawn for that," she said and Melina slapped her across the face and everyone gasped in shock.

"Melina!" Hunter said as Stephanie came to Amy's side but Melina stood in place ready for the confrontation she knew that needed to take place between her and Amy right now. LC and Cameron knew it was necessary but Rebecca Michelle did not like seeing her mother get slapped. Romeo saw her disdain all over her face and came to comfort her quickly so his mother could do what had to be done, soon enough Rebecca forgot all about it and her thoughts were full of Romance.

"I need you to come clean Amy, tell us the truth. You want Shawn to suffer for his unfaithfulness, sure he never cheated on you with Mickie James or any of the Divas until now but he might as well have right? Isn't that what you said to him when you first fled to Italy after the scandal with McKenzie got out in the media? You told him he might as-well have just slept with her because you were mad at him for being alone with her, you weren't made at the devil like you should have been and that's why we're here and that's why you don't want the ARK Angels to unite because you know they could save his life. Tell the truth Amy, you want Shawn to die for his sins!" Melina said sternly and Hunter and Joanie looked at Amy waiting for her to rebuke Melina's accusation but she didn't. Instead she fell to her knees and wept into her hands, her long red hair falling over her face hiding her tears.

"It's true! It's true, I hate Shawn so much!" she confessed and Rebecca covered her mouth at her mother's words.

"Mom you're a whack job, daddy isn't the one behind all this, spiritual warfare 101 – our enemy is not seen but unseen, how could you hate daddy when you know that he's being controlled by the devil?" Rebecca asked her mom confused.

"Because your father is weak Rebecca, ask your Uncle Hunter he'll tell you. For years I've been there for him, faithful to the end and now I see what's happened and all I can do is shake my head in disappointment. Your father is allowing the devil to walk all over him, he is allowing it Rebecca. The Anointing that flows from my veins flowing over your father's head, he is covered with God's anointing and he is allowing this to happen so that we can go running back to him and tell him how much we love him and that he can't stand up to the devil on his own. That's not the man I married, that's not even the man you call daddy, that my darling baby girl is vintage HBK and I hate it!" Amy said and now everybody understood what she was going through. "You said it Hunter, I'm a wrestler and I spent the first part of my career beating up other Divas, I am not about to do that with my husband, the biggest Diva of them all!"

Hunter, Joanie and Stephanie laughed but Jeff, Melina and Johnny did think it was funny because they didn't see Shawn the way DX did. They knew what Amy meant and they knew she was right on the money.

"Well I'm convinced, let's eat!" Hunter said heading inside the villa to the kitchen with Stephanie and Joanie.

"Well I'm not convinced," Melina said looking at Amy, "Shawn maybe acting like an attention seeking clown but he is still your husband and you have to remain faithful to him through all of it Amy, not just the good stuff, all of the mess. Now get your red-head out of the fantasy of Shawn Michaels and deal with the reality of Shawn Michaels,"

"There's a side of Shawn Michaels that no woman can deal with Melina, just ask Rebecca the First," Stephanie said referring to the Angel Rebecca.

"No I can deal with this side of my husband and I'll deal with him when I'm good and ready and right now the only thing I wanna do is eat, sleep and be merry with my remaining friends and what's left of our family. Now who wants calamari?" Amy said heading to the kitchen with Hunter and Joanie while Melina sighed deeply in distress.

"This is so not going to work out the way Amy thinks it will, we have got to get help," she said to Cameron and LC who nodded while Romeo comforted Rebecca who was scratching her head in confusion while Melina sent Randy Orton a text and told him that she had failed to get Amy to come home.

The Montenegros', San Antonio, TX

While Randy was praying for his friends over in Italy Tristen Nash was doing cartwheels in Brandon and Annabel's living room. Tonight was the night everyone in the Southwest was talking about, tonight was the night that The Viper aka Randy Orton would make his debut on Best in the World TV along with the majority of the former WWE roster. Randy would be introduced with Roderick Strong as his tag team partner against the Black Diamonds for the pay-per-view All or Nothing in September which was scheduled take place in New York City at the Hammerstein Ballroom. Randy and Roderick would cut a promo on "other factions" in the wrestling business and then trash Irresistible. Randy would talk about how Shawn couldn't kill the Legend of Randy Orton because he was alive and well and Roderick would have the misfortune of trashing Cheyenne Michelle and reveal to the whole world that she was CM Melody. Roderick didn't want to do it but Tristen insisted he reveal CM Melody's true identity and turn her fans against her for being a daddy's girl and working with the Kliq.

"This is gonna be sick!" Zack Ryder said and Wade Barrett looked at him like he was crazy.

"No its not its gonna be awful, we're jerking the curtain for guys like Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal. That's an insult Ryder not a compliment," Barrett complained and Albert Del Rio agreed with him.

"What are you talking about bro, we get to wrestle in the same company as those guys, those dudes rock!" Ryder said and Edge wished that Del Rio, Wade Barrett and the other heels could share Ryder's enthusiasm but he could tell they really missed working for the WWE.

"Look guys I know this is going to be a period of adjustment but stick by Randy, he's been through Hell and he needs your support. Trish has left him, Shawn's betrayed him, the last thing Randy needs is a divided locker room," Edge said and the other Superstars nodded while Wade and Alberto continued to pout stubbornly.

"I still say we could take down the Kliq ourselves," Wade Barrett insisted.

"Yeah good luck with that," Kofi Kingston said going over to Randy who had finished praying and was getting in promo mode. He was ready to go to bat for Tristen, he liked Kevin Nash's firstborn and he knew that this coup was going to revolutionize the entire business and Tristen would get all the credit for it.

"My dad is going to hate me so much after tonight and I can't wait!" Tristen said to everyone excitedly and Randy nodded while Kofi spoke to him.

"Any chance we could get Dolph to join us before the show starts tonight?" he asked and Randy shook his head.

"No there isn't, Dolph's part of Irresistible now and you can't be friends with him anymore. Don't worry Kofi, Cheyenne will keep Dolph in check she's still in her right mind," Randy replied and that didn't make Kofi feel any better.

"Cheyenne beat the crap out of you Randy," he replied and Randy nodded.

"Yeah she did and here I am still standing," Randy replied cockily and Kofi smiled, that did make him feel better. "I just talked to Melina and she's gonna be in Italy for awhile longer with the DX family, so I guess what that means is Amy is being a dumbass instead of a Dumas,"

"So Melina and Amy won't be joining the roster?" Edge asked Randy concerned and Randy nodded. "But we need her here, what about the angle we discussed with the rebirth of Rated RKO?"

"Amy is not interested in being your bitch Adam," Randy said.

"But she's so good at it!" Edge protested and Eve and Kaitlyn laughed before putting their hands up.

"We'll be your bitches!" they said and the Divas burst out laughing while Angelina Love slapped her husband around the head.

"What have I told you about that word? Women are not bitches we're awesome, aren't we Miz?" Angelina asked The Miz who shook his head.

"No I am, it's written on my t shirt see?" he replied and Zack Ryder started to beat him up with one of Annabel's cushions that she bought from Carla's website.

"Yeah about that Miz, um you won't be able to say that you're awesome after tonight," Randy said and Miz got away from Zack and ran over to Randy in shock.

"What are you saying that all our catchphrases are out?" Miz asked him and he nodded.

"The Kliq owns the rights to all of your gimmicks, you'll have to come up with new ones," Randy said. "That means no more skipping around the ring AJ,"

"Fine I'll hop instead," AJ said sarcastically.

"And no more saying "Excuse Me?" Vickie," Randy said to Mrs. Guerrero.

"Excuse me?" Vickie said indignantly.

"Don't worry you guys will have plenty of time to work on new characters, only Randy's gonna debut tonight," Tristen said to the former WWE locker room.

"NO!" Daniel Bryan shouted.

"I don't think he's gonna be able to adapt," Kane said to Tristen and Edge rolled his eyes as the locker room degenerated into an argument about losing their gimmicks.

"We really need Amy and Melina here, they can remind everyone why we're here in San Antonio in the first place," Edge said to Randy.

"They ain't coming home for awhile Adam, the guys will just have to go with it until things smooth out. By-the-way I don't expect you to wrestle, you're only here to talk," Randy said to Edge who nodded.

"No Spears, I got it," Edge said and he looked at Daniel Bryan who was still throwing a fit, "well maybe just one to get it out of my system," Edge said and he Speared Daniel Bryan into the rug much to Kane's delight.

"I would have Speared him into the fireplace," Kane told Edge.

"No Spears," Angelina said to her husband while Velvet did her makeup.

"Thank God we kept the rights to The Beautiful People gimmick when we left TNA," she said while fluffing her eyelashes.

"I heard the Women's Division at Best in the World rocks," AJ said and Tristen sighed knowing that they were about to lose the best thing to happen to women's wrestling since Trish, Lita and Melina. After tonight Cheyenne wouldn't be working for him anymore and he regretted that very much.

"It is the Best in the World AJ," he said and Roderick Strong gave Tristen a squeeze on the shoulder knowing he was going to miss having CM Melody around for reasons that weren't entirely professional and for the first time he doubted whether he ever stopped loving the Girl in the Velvet Mask.


	9. Love Me or Leave Me

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Nine – Love Me or Leave Me

The Sandbox

Shawn Michaels walked into his home with White Snake and Sandy both of whom were moving in with him today. He wanted to break the news to the other members of the DX household but they weren't there. Joanie wasn't upstairs and Hunter was out of sight, he knew where Amy was but he didn't care, he wasn't going to Vince's house to beg her to come home.

"Where is everybody?" White Snake wondered she was expecting to see Joanie staring at her from across the hall. She knew none of the WWE Divas, past, present and future didn't approve of her behavior and she wanted to tell them all how much that pleased her, including Joanie.

"Your house is kind of empty HBK," Sandy said to his Irresistible leader and he dropped his snake skin luggage on the marble floor in the hallway. "Where am I sleeping?"

"With my daughter, you can share her old room," Shawn replied and White Snake looked over at Cheyenne who was standing at the door refusing to come inside.

"Are you okay Fatal?" White Snake asked her and Cheyenne nodded but inside she was screaming; she did not want to share a room with Sandy. Her father wanted her to be promiscuous and she had to get out of this sleeping arrangement.

"Actually I'm not okay. Dad I would rather not share a room with Sandy," Cheyenne said to Shawn and HBK looked at her with a lizard-lipped smile.

"Of course you do Beauty, don't be shy he's a very attractive man. I don't mind if you want to sleep with him," Shawn replied and Cheyenne almost choked on her disgust but she did her best to keep up the illusion that she wanted to be part of Shawn's Irresistible faction.

"Yes he is attractive daddy but I'd still rather sleep alone," Cheyenne said.

"Nonsense, attractive people don't sleep alone," Shawn replied. "You and Dolph will share your old room, end of discussion,"

Cheyenne's heart sank as Dolph winked at her with a translucent eye, his irises were like sand. "Don't worry, I won't bite," he said seductively and Cheyenne knew she had to call in the Calvary, she needed her ARK Angels' help right now.

"I'm just gonna go into the Palatial Gardens, I have to make a phone call," she said to her father before walking outside.

"Follow her," Shawn said to Sandy and he did just that but softly so that Cheyenne wouldn't know he was behind her. He didn't know she had Phenomenal Hearing or that everything Cheyenne said to the ARK Angels would be in code.

Rome, Italy

"Hello?" Cameron said answering his cell phone.

"I need to make an order dispatch to Greenwich, Connecticut," Cheyenne said and Cameron signaled to LC and Rebecca Michelle and they came over to him to listen in as he put the phone on loud speaker.

"What is the item that you're ordering?" Cameron replied.

"Two angels," Cheyenne replied. "I need two angels for my room, my room has no protection and I have a guest that I would like to see these two angels immediately,"

Cameron knew that he and LC were the angels and that the guest she was talking about was a threat, "The angels won't be able to get there today ma'am," Cameron replied in distress knowing how much his sister needed him today.

"But I put in this order ages ago, why aren't my angels coming?" Cheyenne demanded and Sandy tapped her on the shoulder and asked for the phone.

"Let me talk to him," he said and Cheyenne gave him her cell-phone. "This is Sandy and I'm Cheyenne Michelle's guardian. Why are you dragging your feet on this order, do you not know who she is? She's the daughter of the greatest wrestler that ever lived Shawn Michaels and I strongly suggest you put that order through or you will regret it!"

Cameron and LC exchanged glances with Rebecca Michelle, "Who's that?" Rebecca Michelle asked Cameron.

"I think its Dolph Ziggler," Cameron whispered before turning his attention back to the call, "The angels are on their way, please ask Ms. Michaels to hold on, the angels are coming, I promise," he said.

"That's more like it, now I want to see those angels in her room when I wake up in the morning, you got it?" Sandy added firmly and Cameron's eyes widened at that remark.

"You're sharing a room with my sister?!" he blurted out and Dolph Ziggler frowned.

"What?" he said confused and Cameron quickly resumed his composure.

"I mean you got it," Cameron said and he turned to LC horrified as Sandy hung up and turned to Cheyenne.

"The angels are on their way, in the mean-time what do you say we go upstairs and make out in our new room?" he said to her touching her face gently. His skin was rough like sandpaper and his fingertips grazed her skin but that didn't bother her as much as the idea that he could tell Shawn that she spoke to Cameron behind his back. She had to do something to make Dolph forget that he heard her brother's voice, so she put her arms around him and gave him a Phenomenal Kiss. His lips were rough but they softened against hers which were like rose petals and he started to groan with pleasure as the hardness melted away from his face. Then something else happened while they kissed, Dolph started to change back into a human being. When Cheyenne stopped kissing him and looked at him, he was back to his old self.

"That was Phenomenal!" Dolph said to her but Cheyenne knew that it wouldn't last. She knew that her father would take one look at him and fill him with poison again so that he resumed control over him.

"Dolph listen to me you have got to get out of here, my father's going to ruin your life if you stay here with me," Cheyenne said but it was too late Shawn was already outside with them.

"Hey Shawn, your daughter is a great kisser," Dolph said coming over Shawn and HBK looked at his daughter proudly.

"I'm glad to hear that Sandy, I'm not a bad kisser myself," Shawn said and Dolph frowned at the name 'Sandy' he had completely forgotten it.

Shawn made sure his memory would return as he plunged his snake like fangs into Dolph Ziggler's arm again and moments later Ziggler was gone and Sandy was back. Cheyenne's heart sank again, she knew that even though her brother and LC were on their way, she would still have to spend the night with Sandy and her father couldn't have been happier about it. Maybe "happy" wasn't the right word, Shawn had no idea what that was anymore, all he understood was lust, power and control, all of which he had in abundance.

Cheyenne looked up to the sky hoping to see LC and Cameron descended from the air but she was kidding herself if she thought they were gonna come today, so after thanking God for His grace she went back inside and sat by the piano in the living room. She started to play and as the music swelled Shawn, White Snake and Sandy dropped to their knees screaming.

"ARGHH!" they all screamed and Cheyenne looked over at where they were and saw demons, loads of them and her music was torturing them. That brought a smile to her face and she tortured them all night long, by morning they were gone and she didn't have to spend the night with Dolph Ziggler. White Snake turned back into Trish Orton, Sandy had turned back into Dolph Ziggler and her father turned back into the loving man of God he always was.

God had given her a weapon, that weapon was worship and the more of it she did, the safer she would be. Little did Cheyenne know that her celebration was about to be cancelled by the Kliq.

"What the Hell is going on here?" came the angry voice of Kevin Nash followed by Scott Hall and X Pac, they had a key to the Sandbox and they had let themselves in. They didn't like what they saw, Shawn was back to his normal self and they looked at Cheyenne accusingly. "What happened, why is Shawn like this again?" Kevin asked her and she didn't reply.

"Kev I can't find Hunter and he's not answering his cell-phone," Shawn said to Kevin Nash.

"That's because he's not here Shawn, he moved out with Joanie," Kevin replied. "I got a message from Vince; they're all in Italy,"

"Italy, why are they there?" Shawn wondered scratching his chin, it was really smooth. "And why didn't they tell me they were going back to Italy?"

"Because they didn't want you to know, they're keeping secrets from you Shawn," Scott Hall added and Cheyenne looked at him furiously.

"Dad that's not true they just wanted a break that's all," she said.

"No they wanted to get away from you Shawn, they can't stand you anymore," X Pac added.

"That's not true they love you!" Trish added and Cheyenne smiled that she had gotten her Truth-telling abilities back. She grabbed Shawn's arm. "We have to get out of here and go to them now," she said but Shawn pulled his arm back.

"They left me," he said bitterly. "Why would they do that if they wanted me around Trish? I'm not going after them and neither are you. This is our house now and we're gonna live here with the Kliq. Hunter and Joanie are out, they can go to Hell and so can anyone else that doesn't wanna be with me!"

The Kliq smiled, the Shawn they liked was back and so was the snake controlling him but Trish was still Trish and she grabbed Cheyenne and tore down through the Palatial Gardens carrying Cheyenne with her.

"I guess we're going to see Uncle Randy," Cheyenne said to Trish who nodded.

"Yes, I can't let you stay with your father it would be an act of child abuse," Trish said pulling out her cell phone. "Randy where are you, Cheyenne and I got away from Shawn and we need a place to stay,"

Randy didn't answer and Trish saw the DX Machine parked outside the Sandbox gate and headed for it.

"Take us to the airport," she said to the DX driver as Cheyenne got in beside her but the driver didn't respond. "Hello driver step on it, we need to get out of here now!"

The driver turned around and it was Cassidy Montenegro. "Oh crap," Cheyenne said as Cassidy locked the doors from the inside.

"You're not going anywhere," she said and Cheyenne objected to that statement and she kicked the door open with her Phenomenal Strength.

"Come on!" she said ushering Trish out of the DX Machine and Cassidy got out of the driver's seat. Cassidy wrestled Cheyenne to the ground, or at least she tried to but Cheyenne wasn't about to be outwrestled by her. Trish pulled Cassidy back as Cheyenne got into the DX Machine.

"Where are you going? Nobody leaves the Kliq!" Cassidy shouted and Trish flung her in the back of the DX Machine.

"Oh yeah, watch us," Cheyenne said as Trish got in the back with Cassidy and they headed for the airport, or more like the end of the driveway. Charlene McKenzie turned in through the gate with her Porsche and now she was blocking the exit. Her Porsche was green, just like the dress she was wearing and she stuck her head out of the side window.

"Can you get out of the way driver I have an appointment with Shawn Michaels and the Irresistible faction of Kliq Bros Inc," Charlene said to what she thought was the DX driver. She called Shawn's cell-phone and told him that someone was blocking the driveway and she couldn't get in. Shawn told her that he'd be right there and Trish sighed heavily.

"We're trapped," she said to Cheyenne.

"What are you talking about we're almost out," Cheyenne replied but Trish knew the Truth, at least she would for the next five minutes. Five minutes later her cell-phone rang and it was Randy.

"Trish I'm so happy to hear your voice," he said but Trish didn't answer. He was too late.

"This isn't Trish, this is White Snake and you can go to Hell," Trish replied only it wasn't her, Shawn had given her another Kiss of Temptation and White Snake took her over again. Cheyenne also disappeared as Shawn gave her a snake bite and turned her into the full version of Fatal Beauty and her two angels were nowhere to be seen. It was too late for them to help her, not only was she at her father's disposal, she still had her Phenomenal Strength and was the greatest threat to the ARK Angels of DX now that she was on the Kliq's side.

"Everyone looks great, Shawn asking us to move back in with you was a great idea. From now on the Sandbox will be known as the Snake Pit. Now this can be our social hang out. We can invite our friends and business partners here and throw all night parties just like the good old days," Kevin Nash said and the Kliq embraced Shawn while Irresistible looked on blindly.

"Um you might wanna cancel the all night party Big Kev," Charlene said showing Kevin Nash her Smartphone. There was a headline on a wrestling news board and it read "The Viper Returns Tonight!"

"The Viper returns tonight," Kevin Nash said and he rubbed his chin and looked at Shawn. "I thought you killed Randy Orton?"

"I did, I strangled the life out of him," Shawn replied. "Please don't ask me to go to the morgue and exhume his body, maybe one of the girls can do it,"

"Are you saying Randy's alive?" Scott Hall asked Kevin Nash.

"Somebody must have brought him back to life," Kevin Nash said and his mind instantly turned to ATM. He looked at Shawn, "We have got to get rid of those angelic assholes called ATM, they're trying to take us down. We got Trish taken care of, now we have to get Melina and Amy. We need to bring them into the Kliq Shawn they are a liability to Kliq Bros Inc,"

"What do you expect me to do, I'm not the brains of this operation Hunter's always been the smart one and he's not speaking to me remember?" Shawn said.

"Well we've got to bring him back to the brotherhood and I think I know how," Kevin Nash said knowing the best way to get to the Game was through his children and there was one person he didn't take to Italy with him and that was Aurora's boyfriend Steven Borden.

"Okay so Kevin's taking care of things now let's talk about Randy, if he's alive where could he be?" White Snake said to Fatal Beauty.

"I think I might know," Charlene McKenzie said and she called Tristen Nash to find out if her ex-fiancé had any surprises in store for his father tonight at Best in the World.

"You know me too well McKenzie," Tristen replied before hanging up on her and Charlene McKenzie told Kevin Nash were the Viper was.

"San Antonio, my home town?" Shawn said offended. "I can't believe it!"

"Well believe it Shawn. Randy Orton is alive and well. You failed to deliver!" Kevin Nash yelled at Shawn and he didn't like that very much.

"Don't yell at me," Shawn said darkly his face tightening. "Remember who I am I'm the greatest wrestler of all time,"

"You're also the most dangerous man to ever walk the earth, you could take out Randy in San Antonio before he even gets to make his return," White Snake said to Shawn.

"No that's what Tristen wants he wants ratings for BTW," Kevin Nash said. "Let's see what happens down in Texas tonight and then we'll make our next move,"

"Good idea Kev," X Pac said while Irresistible brooded over the fact that Randy Orton was still alive. They didn't like it one bit and by the end of the night they were going to hate him even more than they already did.


	10. To RJ From Romeo

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Ten – To RJ, From Romeo

Wall Street, New York City, NY

Back in New York City Carla McCool was pulling her hair out trying to figure out how to pay this month's bills for Carla's Cushions. Without Cassidy and Charlene's help the company couldn't produce enough shipments to break even and now the rent payment on the building she had leased was behind. If Carla's Cushions didn't have a bigger slice of the home furnishing market her company was going to be homeless and Dan McCool knew that, which is why he called her into his office on Wall Street.

Dan was concerned that Carla was getting into a financial state and he cancelled all his meeting to spend the rest of his day with her. As a broker he knew how to spot a bad investment and Carla's Cushions was becoming a liability to his daughter's business portfolio and she needed his help to get out of the red and stay in the black.

After he hugged her and told her how much he loved her they drank coffee in his office and discussed all of her options.

"What's that in your hand?" Dan asked her as she reached into her bag and pulled out a business card from Tanya Madison.

"It's from the Damsels of Destruction, they want to invest in Carla's Cushions," Carla replied.

"They want you to put their designs on your cushions, after everything they've done to LC and the DX family, not to mention their influence on Cassidy and Charlene?" Dan said horrified and Carla nodded.

"Yup but they won't get off my case, they keep telling me "just think about the money, it's all about the money" and after looking at this month's bills I'm starting to wonder if they've got a point," Carla said and she gave a deep sigh. "How on Earth am I supposed to stop my company from going under without some kind of investment?"

"Yes you need investment but not from the Damsels of Destruction, those girls are completely amoral; they'll do anything as long as its profitable, what you need is investment from somebody who actually cares about your well-being, somebody like me," Dan said pointing to himself and Carla gasped.

"Dad, that's such a kind offer but I can't let you do that." Carla replied putting down her coffee. "I know what you and mom have planned for your retirement and if anything goes wrong with my company that could affect your retirement plans,"

"Carla you're my daughter, I've already thought about this you're not telling me something I haven't already told myself and I don't care. If you're not happy, we're not happy, we being me and your mother. Let me do this for you, it will help you get out of his mess," Dan said kindly and Carla smiled at him in gratitude but her mind was made up too and she couldn't accept his offer.

"No dad, I've made up my mind and I'm going to get investment from someone else," Carla replied.

"Not the Damsels!" Dan said panicking as he did when it came to the DoD.

"No not the Damsels, Maria Batista and Brie Danner. I've decided to team up with MyHair in Los Angeles, that way I'll be closer to Cameron and LC and I'll be in the sun too," Carla said and Dan's face turned a little sad.

"You're leaving New York City?" he said to her sadly and Carla realized the bomb she just dropped on the only man who ever loved her besides Cameron Michaels.

"It's just for business dad, I can't make it in this city I don't have what it takes. Plus I think I should be with LC now, with everything that's going on with the DX family and our so-called friends Cassidy and Charlene, she needs me around and I want to be there for her when she gets back from Italy," Carla said but Dan wasn't taking her decision as well as she would have hoped.

"You know I don't believe that Carla, you can make it in this town all you need is a little help," Dan argued but Carla shook her head, her long blond curls decorating her face like her cushions were decorating Dan's office.

"You've already done all you can to help me, if it wasn't for you and mom I'd be lost, now it's time I do something on my own," Carla replied.

"But going to L.A isn't what you need to do Carla, you need to stay here and conquer New York City," Dan said sternly. "All you're doing by going to L.A is quitting and I didn't raise you to be a quitter,"

"Dad you're only acting like this because I'm leaving you," Carla replied.

"Yes I am I always thought that one day you'd finally wake up and realize that you're part of the DX family and Shawn and Hunter can give you far more than me or Charlotte ever could, well that day has come and now you will have all the success in the world guaranteed," Dan said and Carla covered her mouth in shock at his words.

"That's why you think I'm going to L.A, to sponge of my sister and her fiancé?" Carla said horrified and Dan lowered his head in silence and Carla stood up and walked to him. "Answer me, is that what you think, that I only want to be with LC so she can invest in my company?"

"Carla you're part of a wrestling dynasty, what do you want with me, a simple resident in the borough of Manhattan who can't give you what that part of your family can?" Dan said and Carla shook her tears from her eyes furiously.

"No dad, you've given me everything and I am not going to start acting like that," Carla said adamantly.

"Maybe you should, after all you deserve it Carla. After everything you've been through, maybe it's time you started acting like the rich spoiled brat that you legally are, who am I to stop you from that?" Dan replied bitterly.

"You're my father and if you think that's what I'm doing maybe I should think about this some more," Carla said and Dan sighed.

"I think your thinking days are over, I'll call Charlotte and we'll arrange a family meeting and say our goodbyes," Dan said insolently, Carla had never seen him so hurt and she tried to get him to make eye contact with her but she couldn't get him to look at her.

"Daddy please listen I want to work with Maria and Brie, not take LC's money," Carla insisted but Dan didn't believe her. "Daddy why don't you believe me?"

"Because you turned down my offer only to take up a better one, one that you inherited from your real family years ago when you found out that you were related to a Helmsley. So go be a Helmsley!" Dan said and Carla stamped her feet angrily on the office floor.

"I am not a Helmsley!" she said angrily. "I'm a McCool and if you want to kick me to the curb just go right ahead, I'm pretty used to it, after all that's what Jericho and Joanie did, why should I expect you to be any different? The only person that's ever loved me is my sister right? Is that why you're pushing me away like this, because you don't love me anymore?"

"I'm not pushing you away Carla, I want you to stay here but you're so afraid of failure that you see me as the problem, not the solution. You see me as the reason for your failure! If I was a billionaire wrestling legend we wouldn't even be having this conversation would we? You'd be rich just like your friends are now and isn't that what it's all about Carla, being rich?" Dan said angrily and Carla stormed over to the door of his office grabbing her bag. "I work my butt off every day and this is the thanks I get? "See you later daddy I'm going to live with my rich sister and her rich fiancé in L.A, thanks for nothing!" Well thanks for sticking around us long enough for us to see you walk away Carla,"

Carla grabbed her coat and headed to the door. "Of all people, I never thought that you would be jealous of my family but I guess DX really don't have any friends left in New York City," Carla said and she stormed out of Dan's office leaving her father seething and resenting DX more and more.

The Batistas, Monterey Park, Southeast Los Angeles, CA

Meanwhile Marion Cena was visiting his mother in L.A with RJ and Mickie James who decided to leave John Cena's side to spend time with her former WWE locker room Diva and her brand new husband Dave Batista. RJ was not over what had happened between his parents and he wasn't eager to stay with his father in San Antonio while the ARK Angels of DX and the rest of the DX and Hardy family figured what to do about the new faction the Kliq had created with Shawn, Trish and Dolph Ziggler. He missed Rebecca Michelle terribly and he hoped the DX family would return from Rome soon. Getting out of New York was the best thing RJ and his father could have done, as far as God was concerned the Orton men had no business staying there right now. A spirit of greed and envy had overtaken New York City and it would affect anyone living there whether they believed in God or not. Ironically the spirit could only be cast out by someone from the Michaels' bloodline as they carried the Anointing to destroy evil spirits that lodged themselves in big cities.

"I wonder why she hasn't called you," Maria said to her son as RJ, Marion, Mickie and Dave sat around the dinner table waiting to eat the delicious arrabiata chicken in tomato sauce she had made for lunch. "You guys are tight,"

Dave Batista laughed and Maria looked over at him questioning, "Have you forgotten who else is in Italy? Romeo's out there too and he loves Remi, that's why she hasn't called you RJ," Batista said and now it was RJ's turn to laugh.

"He ain't got nothing on me," he said confidently and Marion laughed at his confidence. "What, he doesn't. So he's good looking and he had a Gift from God, so do I and Remi has more time for me than she will ever have for Romeo Perez Hennigan,"

"So if that's true, why hasn't she called you?" Mickie James asked RJ who shrugged.

"I could call her," he said pulling out his cell phone and Dave, Maria and Mickie shook their heads that he shouldn't.

"Bad idea dude, it'll look like you're chasing after her and women don't like being chased," Marion said to his dear friend.

"Well can you Transform into her again? Then I won't miss her so much," RJ asked Marion.

"Okay," Marion replied and he Transformed into Remi much to the delight of everyone around the dining table.

"Marion, is that you?" Batista asked his new step son pinching his cheek.

"Yeah it's me Dave," Marion replied but he sounded like Rebecca Michelle.

"Your Gift from God is so awesome but it scares John, he doesn't like it when Marion changes into a girl," Mickie explained to Maria and David.

"That's John, he's incredibly homophobic. I think it's great, now change into Maria so I'll have two beauties to look at instead of one," Batista said to Marion who laughed.

"If only my dad could be as cool as you are about my Gift," Marion said.

"Okay you can change back now," RJ said to Marion and he resumed his natural appearance.

"Wow," Dave Batista said impressed with Marion's Gift. "You know if you were older you could Transform into Amy and join that Irresistible faction,"

"As if!" Marion said. "I wouldn't go anywhere near that snake pit, did you see Summerslam? They killed RJ's dad,"

"Randy's been through worse than death, I'm convinced that if Amy joined Irresistible it would be the greatest faction ever. Trish is there by default, why doesn't Amy stop being such a bonehead and come home and save her marriage?" Batista said.

"Simple, she's mad at Shawn for looking at me when he should have been looking at her," Mickie James said.

"That doesn't sound right, after all it was because Shawn saw Amy that they became friends. Rebecca didn't mind and Shawn didn't get with Amy until after Rebecca passed away, is that what's got Amy so upset?" Maria asked RJ.

"Why are you asking me?" RJ said with a shrug and everyone looked at each other confused.

"Because you're a prophet," Marion replied. "You know why this is all happening don't you?"

RJ hadn't spoken to God about His oracles since Summerslam because he was afraid of what God might tell him, like maybe his family would never get back together and he didn't want to hear that. What he didn't realize was that his parents weren't the people God wanted to talk to him about, God wanted to talk to him about Marion and He couldn't get RJ's attention like normal.

"I don't care what's got Aunt Amy so upset, all's I know is my life as I know it is over and it's never gonna be the same ever again," RJ said sadly and Marion rubbed his shoulder while Maria looked at Dave concerned.

"Randy, why don't you stay with us for a bit longer? There's nothing that could be better for you than spending time with a happily married couple," Maria said putting her arm around Batista. "It might give you something to hope for,"

RJ smiled as Maria and David kissed each other in mutual adoration and he started to think she could be right about that.

"Okay I'll stay in L.A for awhile, as long as you stay with me Marion," RJ said and Marion nodded.

"Sure, dad won't mind me spending more time with you," Marion said and Mickie rolled her eyes at that statement. RJ and Marion were spending enough time together as far as John Cena was concerned and he wouldn't be too happy to hear that his son wasn't coming back to Florida tomorrow with her.

"Hello?" RJ said answering his cell-phone.

"Hi this is Romeo, how's things going RJ?" Romeo said from Italy.

"Oh you're just the guy I wanted to talk to Romeo, have you seen Remi she hasn't called me and I'm getting kind of worried about her," RJ said.

"Worried, why would you be worried, prophets don't worry?" Romeo replied.

"Well I'm not really feeling prophetic these days, where is Remi can I talk to her?" RJ asked Romeo.

"Prophecy isn't a feeling RJ it's a way of life, well it should be, why aren't you hearing from God?" Romeo asked RJ.

"Because of Summerslam, that's why. Seeing your father murdered in the middle of the ring will do that to a person Romeo," RJ said.

"But my mom brought your dad back to life Randy, why are you still upset?" Romeo asked. "You need a hug don't you?"

"No I need to speak to Remi, is she there with you?" RJ asked Romeo.

"Yeah but she can't talk right now she's in the kitchen with LC and the Hardy girls, I'd be happy to pass a message on to her if you want," Romeo said.

"No I want to talk to her myself," RJ replied.

"And tell her what? That you're not doing your job? She's gonna yell at you, I'm not gonna let you upset her like that RJ, now start prophesying again or else!" Romeo said and he hung up leaving a furious RJ on the other end of the phone.

"ARGH!" RJ screamed and Mickie came around to his side of the table to comfort him.

"Those Michaels', they're heartbreakers aren't they?" she said referring to Rebecca Michelle.

"That maybe the case when it comes to Uncle Shawn but Remi's an Orton, or at least she will be when Romeo gets out of the way," RJ said.

"Did God tell you that?" Batista asked him.

"No, I told you I'm not talking to God," RJ said. "Not until my parents are back together,"

"Maybe I should pay the Kliq a visit and see if I can persuade them to let Shawn out of his contract," Dave said to Maria.

"Hey that's a good idea, why don't we go together?" Mickie James said to Batista.

"Wait that doesn't sound like a good idea, isn't HBK like super dangerous now?" Marion said.

"Not if he thinks were on his side," Mickie James said and Marion turned to RJ.

"What does God say, is this a good idea or not?" he asked RJ and Randy shrugged that he didn't know. "Well maybe I should ask someone who does know, let's call The King's Oracle mom," he said to Maria and the former WWE employee did just that.

San Antonio, TX

"Do not under any circumstances go to see Shawn Michaels," Randy told Maria from the Montenegros'.

Back at Monterey Park . . .

Maria hung up her cell-phone after talking to The King's Oracle, "Randy says don't confront Shawn," she told Dave Batista and Mickie James.

"Great, now I'll never know how long I have to wait for my parents to get back together," RJ complained and Mickie comforted him while Marion looked on concerned. RJ wasn't acting like a prophet anymore, he was acting like a regular kid who had lost his family.

RJ wasn't the only one suffering because of a family trial, Carla was too and when she arrived at Maria and David's house with the Danners saying she'd had a fight with her parents in Manhattan, the Batista's realized that there was a lot more going on in New York City than they realized.

"What the Hell is going on in New York City? First the Ortons get attacked and now you're fighting with Dan and Charlotte, this is crazy!" Maria said as Carla explained what happened.

"I think there's a devil loose in the city, dad has never spoken to me like that before but I can't go back there without the ARK Angels. Do you mind if I make a proposition?" Carla asked Maria who nodded that she didn't mind. "I want to combine my company with MyHair and create a franchise built around the city lifestyle. So that would include beauty, that's where MyHair comes in and home furnishing and that's where Carla's Cushions come in,"

"You wanna work with us here in L.A?" Maria asked Carla who nodded. "What about your parents?"

"I'm 22 years old I need to do this without their help, you can understand that right Maria?" Carla asked Mrs. Batista.

"Sure I do Carla but I also know how much Dan and Charlotte love you and I don't think picking up and leaving New York after a fight is the best way forward for you. You need to make it right with them first so that you have their blessing," Maria said.

"I don't need their blessing, technically their not even my real family and my real family is already blessed. I know that sounds mean but seriously, I'm not really a McCool, I'm half DX," Carla said.

"You're also a Jericho and that name carries a lot of weight in the devil's rolodex," Maria said. "That and the fact that you want to move out here tells me that you could be doing this for the wrong reasons. Charlotte and Dan may not be your biological parents but they are the closest thing you've ever had to a real family. How can you betray them like this?"

"I can't believe this!" Carla said getting to her feet annoyed. "I try to do something on my own and suddenly I'm a traitor to my family, why can't anyone understand how I feel? Do you know what it's like knowing you have wrestling royalty in your bloodline but no, I'm just an orphan right that two people took pity on because they couldn't have kids of their own right? Well I'm not a kid anymore so please stop treating me like a child and work with me as a business woman," Carla asked Maria who looked at Brie Danner who didn't know what to think.

"I have no problem with Carla's proposal Maria, what you do think?" Brie asked Maria who was at a loss for words.

"I think this is about what happened in New York City and the only reason you're here right now is because of whatever's going on back in NYC. We need to get to the bottom of this before we can move forward, are you okay with that Carla?" Maria asked Ms. McCool.

"Yeah I'm fine with that, only we can't get to the bottom of anything without help from the ARK Angels of DX," Carla said.

"Well let's go see them, instead of talking let's do something about all this madness and get some answers from the only people who know what's going on around here," Batista said.

"So we're going to Italy," Maria said clapping her hands together.

"YAY!" RJ cheered ecstatically and everyone looked at him like he was crazy and he quieted down embarrassed at their reaction, "I mean, yay," he said quietly and Marion laughed at him while Mickie called John Cena and told him she was taking Marion to Italy along with RJ, Maria and Dave Batista.

John Cena's house, Tampa, Florida

"You're going to Italy? Good I'll see you there, I got some questions I need to ask Jeff Hardy like when the Hell is he coming back to work," Vince McMahon said to John Cena after he called his boss to tell him that he was taking a few days off to spend some time with Mickie and Marion in Italy.

"I apologize in advance Hunter," John said to himself as he packed some clothes knowing the last person Triple H wanted to spend time with in Italy was his former father-in-law Vince McMahon.


	11. The Return of the Legend Killer

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Eleven – The Return of the Legend Killer

Closing Segment, Best in the World, Live from the AT and T Center, San Antonio, TX, 11pm

The live crowd was going wild as Randy Orton stood in the middle of the ring with Roderick Strong, the current Best in the World Heavyweight Champion. The social media crowd was going wild too, people were staring at their screens all over the world. They couldn't believe Randy Orton was alive!

ORTON: Freddie, Jason, Michael Myers, what do all these names have in common? They're all killers that people tried to stop and they all came back to life. You tried to kill me Shawn Michaels but you failed because here I am! You can't out-snake me Shawn and sure I might not be able to call myself the Viper anymore, or even the Legend Killer but I will always be Randy Orton!

The fans applaud Randy loudly and chants of "RANDY!" echo around the arena.

ORTON: Shawn in your sick, twisted and demented puppet head you're probably thinking if you kill my parents you'll kill the son they created too. Don't even think about it Shawn, your days of messing with my family are coming to an end and just like Jason, just like Freddie, just like Mike Myers I will find you and I will kill you if you come anywhere near me ever again!

The fans go crazy with excitement as Randy continued to taunt Shawn Michaels who was watching from the Sandbox, now known as the Snake Pit in Greenwich, Connecticut.

ORTON: I used to respect you Shawn, until you started sleeping with 22 year old girls and oh yeah, my wife! I used to think that the reason you did all the amazing things that you did in this business was because you had God on your side. I think the whole world will agree that you are about as godly as a serial killer Shawn Michaels but I have good news for you, news that might make things easier for you and your Kliq. God is on my side and by His grace and with His permission, I will stop you from destroying the business and the people that I love and that you used to love. So when you see me on the TV, on the Internet, on billboards and in magazines, don't call me the Viper or Legend Killer because from now on I am Randy Orton, your worst Nightmare!

Tristen Nash was on commentary and he loved Randy's promo so much he had to repeat his latest acquisition's new ring name.

NASH: This is the turning point of the wrestling business people, Nightmare is here and he's coming to a city near you!

Roderick Strong shook Randy's hand and gave him a Best in the World t shirt which Randy put on after taking off his shirt. The girls in attendance screamed as he revealed his healthy body for the world to see, all his bruises were gone it was like Irresistible had never laid a hand on him.

STRONG: Now before you all tune out Best in the World's Strongest aka. Roderick Strong, I have another surprise for you all. Randy "Nightmare" Orton brought some other people with him to BTW and I'd like you all to meet them right now.

The fans watched as Edge, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett, Kofi Kingston, The Miz, Zack Ryder, Camron, Naomi, Kaitlyn, Layla, AJ Lee, Daniel Bryan and Kane all made their way to the BTW ring.

NASH: My goodness it's a takeover, BTW just took the best the wrestling world has to offer and there's nothing my dad can do about it!

STRONG: Glad you guys are here, welcome to Best in the World.

Chants of "BTW!" echoed around the arena and suddenly Del Rio and Wade Barrett didn't think going to TNA was such a good idea after all as the crowd instantly took a liking to them.

STRONG: Things will never be the same ever again but just before we officially start the takeover, there's just one more person you guys need to meet. Oh wait, she's not here. You might have heard of her, she's known to us as CM Melody but her real name is Cheyenne Michelle. I think she goes by the name Fatal Beauty now.

Roderick showed the world a picture of CM Melody and Fatal Beauty and now Cheyenne's secret was out and everyone knew that she had been keeping her true identity a secret for years. The BTW fans couldn't believe it and they spoke among themselves as Roderick looked at the pictures of the greatest female wrestler he had ever had the pleasure of working with at Ring of Honor and Best in the World.

STRONG: I'm gonna miss you Melody or should I say Cheyenne Michaels, daughter of Shawn Michaels and to think all I had to do to get you to put out was dye my hair blond and suck up to your dad. Call me Ziggler and let me know how good it was bro.

The fans laughed as Roderick mocked Cheyenne leaving just one more member of Irresistible to take down.

STRONG: And that brings me to the lovely and multi-talented Trish Orton. So let me get this straight White Snake, you thought that leaving Randy for a heart-breaking, ego-maniacal loser like Shawn Michaels was a good idea, really? If there was ever a reason to justify the term 'dumb blond' Trish you're it. It's a good think Kelly Kelly's dyed her hair black because even she wouldn't wanna have the same hair color as you right now and speaking of color, where's yours? You look like a piece of paper, what happened to your looks? You used to be one of the most beautiful women in the world, now you look like the cryogenic bride of Frankenstein. And you have the nerve to call yourself 'Irresistible'? The only thing that's irresistible about you Trish is your asking price. How much did the Kliq save when Shawn bought you at the Ho Sale over in Stamford? I mean they obviously couldn't afford Melina or Amy since they'll be on their way to Texas shortly to hang with the Best in the World. I would ask you to join them Trish but again you're just so ugly it hurts to look at you!

The BTW roster laughed as Roderick continued to run down Trish and a "Roddy!" chant got going along with a "Trish is ugly!" chant.

STRONG: In closing to all our fans and haters around the world keep watching because this is where wrestling lives.

Randy took the mic and added something to Roderick's closing words, "And this is where the Nightmare begins," he said and he stared directly into the camera as the show faded to black knowing that he had gotten his message across to Irresistible and the Kliq loud and clear.

Afterwards the former WWE additions to the BTW roster came out of the ring and shook hands with the fans in attendance, that was something that was encouraged greatly at Best in the World as the BTW roster met with their fans on a regular basis. Randy went down to meet the fans too, most of them were just glad that he was alive let alone glad that he was in BTW. Tristen was glad he was alive too but not for the reason the fans were, Randy was going to make him a fortune and his dream of being a wrestling mogul like Vince McMahon looked like it was going to come true. It was just a shame that Cheyenne wouldn't be there to share the moment with him like he had hoped, still he wasn't going to give up on her because when Shawn came to his senses, she would too being the daddy's girl that she was. Shawn had always been his daughter's idol and that idol was the most likely one to be killed.

Rome, Italy

That daddy's girl Tristen loved so much was faking fury over the BTW promo and Randy Orton's return but her father really was furious and they were both on their way to see the other members of the DX family to ask them to help the Kliq take down Tristen Nash and Best in the World. By the time they got to the villa where the family had been staying, Hunter, Joanie, Amy, the Hennigans and the Hardys had already gone back to the US with Vince McMahon and the Cenas. Trish couldn't have told them that as she had lost her Truth-telling abilities.

"Where the Hell are they now?" Shawn said angrily.

"They must have gone back home," Cheyenne said and Shawn had taken all he could take. First Randy Orton comes back to life and now the one person who could help the Kliq take him down was giving him the run around. He wasn't going to go back home quietly and he set the entire region of Rieti on fire with Unrighteous Indignation. The flames could be seen from the air and nobody could put it out. The fire continued to burn until Rome was utterly consumed and the news of the fire spread throughout the world.

The McMahons, Ft. Lauderdale, FL

When Amy saw the news about the fire in Rome she knew Shawn had caused it. He was really mad and Cameron, LC and Rebecca Michelle knew only she could calm him down.

"Mom you have to do something you can't keep letting daddy get away with this, he is out of his mind!" Rebecca Michelle said to her mom. All Amy could think about was how Shawn had betrayed God, not just her but the Lord Himself by siding with the Kliq against his own family. The idea of going anywhere near him to do anything other than destroy him was beyond her but her children didn't see it that way, they saw her as the remedy to Shawn's ill condition.

"Okay what do you guys think I should do?" she said to her children and Hunter and Joanie who were sitting beside them on the couch in Vince's living room. Vince was over at TNA with Sting and he wouldn't be home for awhile. He loved what was going on in the wrestling world right now and he wanted TNA to capitalize on the momentum created by Kliq Bros Inc and Best in the World. To Vince it was just business as usual but to the DX family it was life and death.

"I think you should join BTW with Melina and target Irresistible with Randy, Edge and John Morrison. I know Tristen would be up for it, that boy's about to become the world's youngest wrestling mogul," Hunter said.

"Okay so how do I act, do I turn on Shawn?" Amy said and she burst into tears. "I never thought I would ever have to do that,"

Cameron embraced her, "Keep things in perspective, you're not turning on dad you're helping him," Cameron said and Amy nodded while Rebecca wiped her tears away with a tissue. "If you turn on him that will make things worse, I think the best thing would be to flirt with him,"

"Flirt with him?" Amy said puzzled. "But why would I do that we're already married?"

"Yeah but how long since you guys have been together? That in itself should be enough to get him running over here and begging you to forgive him. Remember how this all started between you two," Cameron said.

"The Summerslam bikini," Amy said. "Your father can't resist me, I'm the one who's irresistible, not Trish and certainly not Charlene McKenzie!"

"Now you're thinking like a WWE Diva," Joanie said. "You get on BTW wearing something hot and Shawn will melt like butter,"

Amy really hated the idea of joining Rated RKO again, "Okay I'll do it but I want to do it tastefully, I think I've seen enough sleaze for one lifetime," Amy said.

"Don't worry Maria will make you look like a class act," Hunter said calling Maria Batista and he asked her to put together a costume for her, Randy and Edge as-well as one for the new MNM – Melina, Morrison and The Miz.

"You got it Trips," Maria said from L.A and she started work on the designs with Carla McCool who had moved to L.A from New York.

"Maria's working on your outfit, Shawn's not gonna know what hit him," Hunter said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"You think Jeff and Aurora will fly to Rome and put that fire out?" LC said watching the news report on the fire in Rome.

"This just in, news of a "pair of angels" pouring water from heaven on the flames has been reported by the Archbishop of Rome, the fire is now extinguished. The Pope must be ecstatic!" the reporter said and Amy, Hunter and Joanie smiled.

"Does that answer your question?" Amy said to LC and Cameron hi-fived her and Rebecca Michelle knowing that He never slept on the righteous.

Still, Amy didn't feel right about seducing her own husband or joining Rated RKO reborn. The longer she left it the worse Shawn seemed to get, all she could do was try her best to stay in character, a character she had grown out years ago. She hadn't been Lita in a long, long time and she didn't want to be Lita ever again. She wanted to be Shawn Michaels' wife, that's a role she enjoyed playing and it wasn't fake, it was real.

"Okay guys listen," she said calling Edge's cell-phone which she knew he'd put on speaker phone so everybody could hear her.

"Go on Amy we're all here, when are you coming down to Texas?" Edge asked her while the BTW roster listened in eagerly from a hotel lobby in San Antonio.

"I'll be there soon just please understand my marriage is on the line here and I don't want to push the envelope too far," Amy said.

"Amy we love Shawn too okay, this is all in the name of family values," Edge said. "We want you two to get back together as much as you do,"

"I know that, so it pleases me very much to say that next week on Best in the World, Amy Dumas Michaels will return to the ring as Lita, member of Rated RKO reborn," Amy said and a massive cheer rang through the phone on both her end and Edge's end.

"LITA! LITA! LITA! LITA!" she heard the Divas chant, at least they were happy to have Lita back.

"See you soon Big Red!" Edge said and Amy hung up and looked at Hunter.

"I sure hope this isn't a mistake," she said.

"It's not," Cameron assured her. "It would be a mistake for dad to keep messing with the Kliq and if Tristen can get the ratings for his show to surpass the Kliq Bros Inc ratings, Shawn won't be welcome there much longer and guess where he'll want to be?"

"With me?" Amy asked.

"Correct!" Cameron said.

"Halleluiah!" Amy cried and she hugged Cameron jubilantly and Hunter, Joanie and LC prayed that all would go well and that things would soon get back to normal in the crazy DX family. It had to go well, too many lives were at stake.


	12. Love in a Red Bikini

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Twelve – Love in a Red Bikini

LC and Cameron

Back in Los Angeles while Amy was getting ready to become her old self again, Cameron and LC went to visit Carla at MyHair to find out how she was doing. She hadn't been able to patch things up with Charlotte and Dan since she told them she wanted to move to L.A and they wouldn't come and see her. It hurt LC to see her sister going through so much turmoil but the Helmsley heiress had problems of her own. This problem has sprung up out of nowhere and it was the fact that she was starting to find it harder and harder to maintain self-control when she was with Cameron.

Ever since Cameron decided to want to wrestle his dad LC found it almost impossible to be around him without thinking about sex. They had been betrothed for years and had shared each other's lives in every possible way but sex was a no- no until they actually married each other, it was in their betrothal agreement and every member of the DX family had signed in when they were kids. However looking at Cameron today LC saw a side of herself she never thought existed, without thinking Cameron had managed to bring it out of her and she needed to talk to someone about it. Someone who would understand, someone like her sister Carla.

"Wow Cameron's so hot, how do you manage to stay chaste with all that walking around you all the time?" Carla asked her non-identical twin sister as they went through Maria's latest photographs for the next issue of MyHair magazine.

"I don't know," LC replied pulling her straight blond hair behind her ear in frustration. "I've never been so frustrated in my life,"

Carla smiled, she thought it was funny. "Well y'all have been together for years, did you really think you could keep on being with him for so long without, you know," Carla asked LC.

"Yes I do know and yes I did," LC replied and Carla snickered at her sister's awkwardness. "Carla this isn't funny you're my sister I should be able to get help from you about this,"

"Why me? I'm single, you should talk to someone who's married. Someone like Maria," Carla suggested.

"I can't talk to Maria or Melina about this; they're Divas they'll never understand. It's no big deal for a Diva to sleep with a man they like, I'm a child of God I can't be so casual, sex is very important to God," LC said and Carla nodded. "I need to talk to someone who understands how serious this is. We sleep in separate bedrooms and sometimes I wake up and just start walking around our apartment in a sweat because the very sight of him makes me crazy and he's not even in the room!"

LC put her head back and sighed raking her hands over her head in frustration. These feelings were very difficult for her to deal with, she had always thought of sex as something other people did but Carla understood her anxiety. As far as Carla was concerned LC had been a virgin for way too long.

"You just wanna throw yourself at him don't you?" Carla asked.

"Yes!" LC replied.

"You wanna rip his clothes off with your bare hands don't you?" Carla asked.

"Yes!" LC replied.

"You wanna tie him up and rub up on him, flip him over and spank him and then break the bed with mad, passionate love-making don't you?" Carla added and LC looked at her like she was insane.

"No, I like my bed why would I want to break it?" LC replied. "And why would I want to flip him over and spank him? He's my best friend, why would I want to do that to him, that's disgusting?"

"LC he's got you all tied up! He's making you want him when you know you could never, ever have him so instead of being the chaste Christian girl, you wanna punish him for being so ridiculously, outrageously, insanely and criminally hot!" Carla said and she dumped a pitcher of ice cold water on herself and left Maria's office drenched from head to toe.

"And I thought I was the one who was frustrated," LC called after her realizing that she wasn't the only one who thought Cameron was hot. "What am I gonna do, I better call my parents maybe they can talk me through this,"

LC picked up Maria's desk phone and called her father while Carla took a few minutes to gather herself outside the office. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I'll be back in a minute!" she called to her sister but LC ignored her.

Cameron came up to her and frowned at all the water dropping from her face, "Carla what's up, you're all wet?" he asked her concerned and Carla looked him up and down not saying a word.

"LC call the police we have to get Cameron off the streets and out of sight until he loses his looks!" Carla yelled at her sister before running away outside away from the man that seemed to be as irresistible as his father allegedly was.

Cameron shrugged it off and headed into Maria's office to see his fiancé.

"Lisa there's seriously something wrong with your sister, I know you two are technically both half Jericho, but I think she got the lion's share of that gene pool," Cameron joked but LC wasn't laughing, she was observing her fiancé's attire particularly his shirt.

"That shirt's kinda tight isn't it Cameron? Why did you wear it you could have picked any shirt, why did you chose that one?" LC asked him pulling out the straps of her tank top that were suddenly too tight.

"Because it's your favorite you bought it for me remember?" Cameron said. "But if you want I could take it off,"

"NO!" LC cried out but it was too late, Cameron was shirtless. "Daddy help me, he took his shirt off!"

"Let me talk to him," Hunter said from the East Coast and LC handed Cameron the phone with her eyes closed. "Cameron this is your godfather, I demand that you put your shirt on right now,"

"Okay godfather," Cameron said wondering what was up with the Helmsleys today. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Yeah go to San Antonio and meet up with Amy and RJ, I'm ordering you and LC to stay away from each other until further notice," Hunter said and Cameron gasped.

"What?!" Cameron said outraged.

"You heard me sexy boy now put my daughter back on the phone," Hunter said.

"Don't you ever call me that," Cameron said offended. "I'm nothing like my father,"

"I know that Cameron you're better and that's why I'm doing this, so you don't end up like him. Now pack your bags and get going, Amy and RJ will be there waiting for you," Hunter said and Cameron passed the phone back to LC before leaving with a sad look on his face.

"Daddy what did you say to my fiancé?" LC asked concerned as Cameron walked out of Maria's office. "He looks terrible, at least from the front,"

"Listen to me Lisa, I want you to stay with Carla and work on the next issue of MyHair with Maria and Brie." Hunter said.

"But daddy that's girl stuff, you know I don't give a flying fig about fashion," LC protested fanning herself down after Cameron's short appearance.

"I know but Carla needs you, she's having a rough time with all this madness and you need to be there for your sister. It's another way of keeping you and Cameron from cheating on God by sleeping with each other before you get married," Hunter said.

"Okay I'll do the right thing, thanks dad I knew I could count on you to keep me straight," LC said with a smile.

"If I could only do the same thing for Shawn," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Let's not ruin the moment daddy, the less said about the fallen member of our family the better, Aunt Amy will sort out that mess when she debuts on Best in the World tonight," LC said hopefully.

"Yeah she will," Hunter said. He and the rest of the family were counting on Big Red to make Shawn come home; things were dangerously out of order without the Anointed Couple by each other's side.

RJ and Rebecca Michelle

The Montenegros, San Antonio, TX

Amy was having her makeup done by the Beautiful People and Rebecca Michelle was watching while RJ was watching her watching her mom transform back into Lita. Velvet Sky made her eyes big with brown and black kohl eyeliner and eye shadow while Angelina Love straightened her hair and pulled it back into a long ponytail with a beehive at the front. Velvet tapped the eye shadow brush against her cheek thoughtfully.

"What's up why have you stopped doing my makeup?" Amy asked her.

"It's your lips; I don't know how to do them. I was gonna paint them red to match your hair but then you'd look well, evil," Velvet said.

"Lita is evil, she's a whore," Amy said and the Beautiful People exchanged glances with each other.

"Amy you're not a whore," Velvet said and Angelina turned to Rebecca Michelle with a smile.

"Your mom's not a whore sweetie," she assured Remi.

"I know that Aunt Angelina but she's right about Lita being a whore. I watched a few of mom's old matches before she got married to daddy, gees what a slut!" Remi said and the Beautiful People gushed as Remi's frankness. "Look, the Bible talks about whores more than rappers do. Let's not beat around the bush here, the Lita character is a whore, yes or no?"

"Yes," Amy agreed.

"But you don't want to look like a whore Amy, you want to look like a winner and everybody knows, hos never win," Velvet said pointing at Amy with her hairbrush. "I thought the whole point of this was to get your husband back,"

"It is and clearly Shawn likes whores so what's the problem? Just make me look like one," Amy said and the Beautiful People asked RJ to take Remi outside while they spoke to her mother.

"Amy listen I know you and HBK are in a bad place but you can't talk like that in front of your daughter, she's an innocent child she doesn't need to hear you speak that way," Angelina Love said firmly.

"The truth hurts doesn't it Angelina? That's why most people don't like to hear it. Let's take my daughter's advice and not beat about the bush, Shawn fell in love with Lita - a whore, not Amy – an Anointed woman of God. If he had fallen in love with me after I gave my life to Christ then he would still be with me right? But he's fornicating with two lovesick groupies in Connecticut because they're not Anointed like I am. That's the truth Beautiful People, now paint my lips red!"

Velvet and Angelina looked at each other shocked. "Amy I'm gonna make you look like the awesome woman of God that you are and the woman of God that we love and even though you can't see it now, that's the woman that Shawn fell in love with, not Lita the man-loving, home-wrecking whore, okay?" Velvet said.

Angelina hated what Shawn and Amy were going through and she couldn't bear to see it play out in front of Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton, as far as she was concerned children had to be protected from the crazy things their parents did, especially when those parents were men and women of God.

"Okay why don't we get some expert advice from my husband and Randy about how you should look tonight? They know Shawn better than we do," Angelina said and she sent a text to Edge and asked him to come upstairs. It wasn't long before he and Randy were in the room with the ladies.

"Okay how's it going, Tristen wants us over at the AT and T Center by 7pm," Edge said clapping his hands together excitedly after running upstairs from Brandon and Annabel's living room.

"We're stuck on Amy's lips, what color should they be?" Velvet asked Edge and Randy.

Amy looked up as Rated RKO leaned over her shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror as she sat in front of the dresser in Annabel and Brandon's bedroom.

"They should be natural," Randy replied confidently.

"Natural, you mean no makeup?" Velvet asked puzzled.

"No I mean just paint them in that natural color, then make her lips glossy but make sure they're the same color as her face," Randy said and Edge looked at his former tag team partner curiously.

"Obviously you got a reason for saying this, I was gonna say Velvet should paint them red," Edge said.

"Care to share it with us Randy?" Angelina asked Randy as Velvet coated Amy's lips with thick taupe lipstick.

"Good now put on a layer of coconut lip gloss," Randy added and Velvet looked at him impressed.

"I actually have coconut lip gloss in here. How does a rugged guy like you know so much about cosmetics?" she asked pulling out the lip gloss from her bag.

"I'm married to Trish Stratus you think I don't know about lip gloss, come on!" Randy said and the Beautiful People frowned at the mention of Randy's unfaithful wife. Like many other Divas, they wanted to slap the makeup off of Trish's face for what she was doing on Monday Night Mayhem and Amy, Randy and Edge had to remind them repeatedly that it wasn't really her at all, it was White Snake.

"Okay so how do I look?" Amy said standing up after Velvet finished her makeup and Randy and Edge gave her a good look. She was wearing a medium length black pencil dress with velvet shapes cut out of it that looked like waves. She was completely covered only her wrists, ankles and neck were bare and underneath her black dress was the infamous red bikini from the Summerslam promo when Lita was with Edge.

"You're not Lita," Edge said disappointed. "You're you, you're Anointed Amy,"

"See I told you two, I don't look slutty enough this isn't going to work," Amy protested to the Beautiful People.

"But we don't want you to look slutty; you're a Christian that would be so wrong!" Angelina argued.

"Yes it is going to work Amy," Randy corrected her, "You have a little bit of Trish, Cheyenne and Shawn on this ensemble the Beautiful People have put together for you. The lip gloss represents Trish as it's her favorite flavor; the dress represents Cheyenne as the design is very similar to what CM Melody wore in BTW and the red bikini, that's the part of you Shawn needs to see but only its hidden inside the real you Amy. Lita will always be a part of you; don't be ashamed of that,"

Edge and the Beautiful People understood but Amy was a little less certain that this approach was the right one.

"I trust you Randy, this is going to work," Edge said.

"It better work," Amy said angrily. "I've had enough of this madness I want my husband back tonight!"

Rebecca Michelle came back into the room with RJ, "Wow mom you look great, you don't look slutty at all!" Rebecca said impressed at the great job the Beautiful People had done getting her mom ready for her debut with Tristen's Best in the World promotion.

"I know sweetie that's the problem," Amy said taking her daughter outside while RJ stayed in the room with Rated RKO and the Beautiful People.

"This isn't going to work," he said. "Uncle Shawn is not going to take Aunt Amy back, she's not sold out she's just as determined to stay righteous as she was when she left him. This debut is going to make him hate her even more than he does already,"

"Is that true?" Edge asked Randy and The King's Oracle shook his head.

"Shawn doesn't hate Amy," Randy said.

"Yes he does he hates her because she's still holy, one look at her and he'll turn the TV off!" RJ said and Edge and the Beautiful People panicked.

"Oh no what are we going to do, he has to see her!" Velvet said alarmed at RJ's words and Randy knelt down to his son.

"Look again son," Randy said to RJ, "What do you see?"

RJ waited for God to show him the Oracle again and when he saw it he spoke, "I see a red bikini." RJ replied.

"That's what you didn't see just now because Amy was covering it up. When your Uncle Shawn sees the bikini, tell me what happens," Randy asks his son.

RJ looked again, "I see mom turning off the TV and kissing him like a snake and I see a woman in a green dress doing the same thing. He doesn't see the bikini dad," RJ said.

"Well we'll have to make sure he sees it Randy," Edge said but Randy shook his head.

"No that's not what we need to do; the only thing you all need to do is believe me. Shawn will see the bikini tonight," Randy said and RJ batted his father's hand off of his shoulder annoyed.

"Whatever dad I'm going to find Rebecca Michelle, somebody who listens to me when I talk," RJ said and he ran out of the room to find Remi while Randy assured Edge, Velvet and Angelina that he was right and RJ was wrong.

"This thing with me and Trish has really messed him up he's not listening to God like how he used to, he'll be okay. Trust me guys Shawn will see Amy in that bikini," Randy said.

"Okay then that settles it," Edge said and he counted down the minutes until this nightmare was finally behind them and the Beautiful People hoped that The King's Oracle was right on the money so that Amy and RJ didn't have to suffer for loving Shawn and Trish as much as they did.

Opening segment, Best in the World Live, AT and T Center, San Antonio, TX at 9pm CST

Edge came down to the ring with Randy Orton and stood in-between the ropes while the fans chanted 'Rated R!" and "RKO!" for about five minutes straight.

EDGE: You guys done?

The fans continued to chant for Rated RKO and Edge and Randy lapped it up another five minutes.

ORTON: Okay now that you've got that out of your system let me introduce the best looking member of Rated RKO Reborn.

The fans looked to the entrance ramp and saw long red hair and instantly chants of "Lita!" rang out through the AT and T Center.

TRISTEN NASH ON COMMENTARY: We got Lita, yeah that's right dad in your face!

Randy and Edge welcomed her into the ring and handed her a microphone but she had to wait to speak because the fans were chanting so loudly for her. Then to Rated RKO Reborn's surprise a "Shawn is gay!" chant broke out.

LITA: He is? Really I had no idea but that explains so much. It explains why he left me for that cheap, anemic, skeleton Trish Stratus or that stick insect Charlene McKenzie or as we like to call them in Rated RKO reborn, Lady Ugly and Skank-arella. I mean you'd have to be gay if you want to sleep with anyone but me.

[The fans laugh]

LITA: Actually I don't want to make rehabilitating drug addicts and prostitutes look bad, Trish actually looks like a natural history museum exhibition, something that's been dug up after being fossilized in the ground for billions of years, which is probably why Shawn's with her to begin with, after all Shawn never did like anything new. Shawn likes things that are old you know, like Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman. Some people just don't like to throw away their leftovers. Back when we were climbing to the upper echelon of the WWE roster, Edge, Nightmare and I constantly got criticized for being disrespectful. So my husband did teach me one thing and that was how to be disrespectful. So now I can say in front of the entire world that Lita is back and she's part of the greatest faction in wrestling history, Rated RKO: Reborn, not Irresistible.

The fans cheer and Lita hands the mic over to Edge.

Irresistible were watching with the Kliq and Cassidy and Charlene but not from the Snake Pit in Connecticut, they were in San Antonio watching at a sports bar in a nearby hotel.

EDGE: I just want to add something to that stellar promo Li and that's that Canadians everywhere are weeping over the death of the greatest Women's Champion our country has ever had. So Trish if you and your zombie friends Dolph and Cheyenne wanna come down we've got a funeral parlor to rent out if you need somewhere to stay when you're not hanging out at that graveyard you call Kliq Bros Inc. Then we can say our farewells in the right way and you can go back to rotting in peace up there in Connecticut with Shawn Michaels.

RANDY: Trish personally I think you've always been a sight for sore eyes but can you do me a favor, the next time you come out to the ring warn people in advance so that they can put on their ugly repellant. You're not Irresistible Trish, you're Unwatchable.

The fans laugh and "Trish is ugly!" chants break out again.

White Snake turned off the TV much to the chagrin of everyone watching in the hotel lounge in the San Antonio hotel.

"Shawn do something they're laughing at me!" White Snake complained and Shawn spat poison on some of the patrons and everyone who saw him ran out of the hotel in horror.

"It's okay White Snake they're all gone now," Shawn said hugging her to himself while Kevin, Scott and Sean shook their heads laughing at the segment, what they had seen of it since White Snake had turned it off before the end.

"They really think they got us don't they? Well I think it's our turn to add some more insult to injury." Kevin Nash said.

"What do you want me to do?" Shawn asked him as he comforted White Snake with Kisses to the head.

"I want you to go pay your wife a visit. Make out with her, act like you wanna come home and then when she falls for it, sleep with her," Kevin Nash said and Shawn shook his head.

"No, I won't do it. That's exactly what she wants, she doesn't deserve to sleep with Shawn Michaels," Shawn argued.

"Give her want she wants Shawn, after all you guys are still married and she has every right to sleep with you if she wants to," Scott Hall added.

"But she doesn't deserve to sleep with me!" Shawn protested and the Kliq shrugged.

"Its in the bylaws Shawn, now go get her and lay it on her like we know only you can," Sean Waltman said and Shawn huffed and threw White Snake to one side.

"Leave me alone I need some time to think," he said to her angrily and she slithered away with the other members of Irresistible and the Kliq.

Charlene McKenzie touched Shawn on the arm and gave it a squeeze. "Just pretend you're making love to me, it'll make it easier on you," she whispered in his ear and Shawn smiled at that idea.

"If only we could make love McKenzie, I'd videotape us doing it and send it to my wife, that would really hurt her feelings," Shawn said and then a sadistic idea popped into his already damaged head. "You know Mac, you just gave me an idea,"

"I'm your inspiration Shawn, I'm just doing my job," McKenzie replied and they Kissed in the lounge for awhile before she left him alone with his idea on how to further damage his marriage.

After Best in the World ended Lita got a phone call from Shawn telling her to come to the hotel he was staying at. After clearing it with Randy and Edge Amy went but there was no-one there when she arrived. The hotel was completely empty.

"Hello?" she called but there wasn't even a concierge at the reception desk. "Is anyone here?"

No-one answered and then the familiar sound of cowboy boots walking across marble caught her attention and she looked across to the front of the hotel lobby and saw Shawn Michaels dressed in black just like she was. They were both in mourning for each other.

"Hey Amy," he said softly, his hair was silky and long but his eyes were translucent, he wasn't fully human and Amy knew she was dealing with a demonic spirit when he said her name.

"Did you see me on TV?" she asked him as he came towards her. "I was hoping after you saw me you'd take me back,"

Shawn looked Amy over once closely; she was so perfect, so holy and righteous, the very sight of her made him hate her even more than he already did.

"I heard what you had to say and you were right about everything. I am so wrong for what I did to you, I cry myself to sleep every night thinking about how I betrayed you. Could you find it in your heart to give me, the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels another chance?" Shawn asked her but there was something wrong about the way he was talking to her. It was like he was reading a script.

"Shawn you better not be working me right now, is this a trick? Did you call me just to embarrass me again or are you really interested in getting back together?" Amy asked him and he started to cry.

"How could you say that to me, here I am trying to make up for all the trouble that I've caused and you just automatically think the worst! There is nothing going on here but a man trying to make it right with his wife, you are my wife Amy and I want you back," Shawn said and Amy smiled. Those words "I want you back" made her heart skip a beat, more than anything she needed to know that Shawn still loved her.

"You want me back?" she asked desperately and Shawn nodded.

"More than anything else in the world," Shawn said and Amy threw her arms around him and for a moment Shawn's heart turned soft and he caressed her lovingly and honestly, for a moment he'd forgiven her for hurting him and turning her back on him when he needed her the most, for a moment, all was well between them again and for a moment he really did want her back. But it was only for a moment and it wasn't long before Shawn's heart darkened again.


	13. I'm Here to Stay

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Thirteen – I'm Here to Stay

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, Florida

Aurora Rose was kicking her feet up in the air and fidgeting like a little girl while Stephanie tidied up her parents' cushions in the living room, the children had been play fighting all night and the couch was in a mess. Unlike them, Stephanie liked a neat home and unlike Jeff and Beth flying away from house work was not an option. Why Aurora hadn't flown to school with her siblings was bugging Stephanie.

"Ro you're going to be late get a move on," she said to her eldest daughter. "What's up why are you still here?"

"Because I have to hang around here for awhile. Grandpa's seeing Sting today isn't he?" Aurora replied and Stephanie nodded.

"Yeah he's coming over here for a meeting but what's that got to do with you? Unless you wanna work for TNA again, is that what's bothering you?" Stephanie asked. "Look honey if you wanna work with Sting and Steven in the Impact Zone you go right ahead I'm sure Hunter will understand under the circumstances. I mean with Shawn being vintage HBK again there's no way your father's gonna let you work there anymore,"

"No that's not why I'm still here, Marion said he saw Steven and Ravine kissing after an episode of Impact last week and I want to know what's going on," Aurora said and Stephanie stopped fluffing her parents' cushions and paid attention. "Mom I think my boyfriend might be cheating on me and I have to stop him!"

"Aurora I won't hear of it, you do nothing but go to school and learn to be a success like us. Boyfriends are to be enjoyed not sought after, if he wants to mess around you let him do that all by himself. You are a McMahon-Helmsley-Hardy and I will not sit here and listen to you belittle yourself over a Borden," Stephanie replied and Aurora sighed.

"Yeah but what do I do if he breaks up with me? Do I cry or something?" Aurora asked and Stephanie laughed. Her daughter was nowhere near being in love with Steven, she was just acting like a typical kid.

"No you don't cry just be yourself and hang out with your friends and spend time with your family," Stephanie replied.

"I don't actually know if he's cheating on me, should I just ask him flat out about it?" Aurora asked Stephanie.

"Well sure you could do that but if he's anything like your Uncle Shawn he'll act his way out of a break up. I sure hope you're not taking this relationship too seriously," Stephanie asked her daughter. "You're sixteen years-old Ro, you should be thinking about what you want to do with the rest of your life, not how to make your boyfriend happy,"

"But I love him mom!" Aurora protested.

"No sweetie you like him, you're not ready for love believe me," Stephanie assured her daughter and she went back to fluffing her parents' cushions.

Aurora rolled her eyes, "I am in love, how am I supposed to trust your judgment you've had children for three different men?" she said and Stephanie almost choked.

"Excuse me?" she said to Aurora offended, "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"But it's true mom you're not exactly a pillar of virtue like Aunt Amy, now there's a woman who knows something about love. She's willing to do whatever it takes to get Uncle Shawn back and I'm gonna follow her example, not yours!" Aurora said and she flew off to school and Stephanie dropped the cushion she was fluffing and flew right out after her. It was time for mommy and daughter to have a little talk about the birds and the bees, a talk that Stephanie had been dreading since Aurora started plumping her lips and wearing eyeliner.

Meanwhile over at John Cena's house, Ravine Brooks was with Angelica Copeland and Marion talking about how cool it was working at TNA with Steven Borden II and CM Punk.

"What, I can't believe that. You're going to L.A with your sister?" Ravine said on her cell-phone.

"Who are you talking to?" Marion asked her.

"Its Aurora she said that her mom is forcing her to go to L.A," Ravine answered. "No he's not cheating on you we're just friends,"

"He thinks Steven's cheating on her?" Angelica asked and Ravine nodded. "Why would she think that, Steven's crazy about her?"

Marion put his hand up, "This is my fault I thought they were kissing," he said to Angelica who gasped and then she shook Ravine by the shoulder.

"What is it Angel?" Ravine asked her best friend.

"Marion told Aurora he saw you kissing Steven," she whispered and Ravine scowled at Marion.

"Aurora listen let me talk to your mom I'll straighten everything out okay? Go to L.A, hang out with your sister while I try and smooth things over here," Ravine said to the agitated Helmsley heiress. "Good job Marion, what are you doing trying to ruin my friendship with Aurora?" Ravine said to Marion.

"I thought I saw you kiss Steven, my bad," Marion said as RJ came downstairs. He'd been sleeping for hours and John Cena was worried about him. He called Randy but he couldn't get an answer from him this morning, his phone just went straight to voicemail.

"Still rocking the PJs uh RJ? You know it's almost lunch-time right?" Ravine said to the melancholy prophet.

"It could be midnight I don't care, I'm not going to school today," RJ said morosely.

"What's up, you still mad at your mom for what she's doing with Irresistible?" Angelica asked RJ as he sat down amongst them.

"No, I'm mad at my dad for not listening to me," RJ replied. "I told him that Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy wouldn't get back together last night and I was right,"

"Aunt Amy was awesome last night, BTW is so cool now that my dad is with your dad and Remi's mom, I'm gonna start watching it!" Angelica said.

"You're such a daddy's girl Angel, what am I saying, we're all daddy's girls," Ravine said. "Why is your dad wrong RJ?"

"Because his plan didn't work, in fact it backfired. I wish people would listen to me," RJ said and he reached for his cell-phone and called Remi.

"Hey RJ, I really can't talk now we kinda got a situation over here," Remi said from Long Island. She was with the Hardy Girls.

"I know what the situation is why don't you want to talk to me about it? I was right I told you my dad was wrong and you didn't believe me now your mom's gonna be worse off than she would have been if you had listened to me in the first place!" RJ said and Remi started to cry. "Remi I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell,"

"What the Hell is your problem RJ, don't yell at Remi she's going through a lot right now and you're not helping," came the voice of Romeo Perez Hennigan and Angelo Jericho was there with him, they were both in Long Island with Remi.

"You guys are going to the McMahons later on, I'll be there too, tell Remi I'll be there for her, I'll always be there for her and I'm the only one that will always be there for her," RJ said and Romeo rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and stay away from Remi, I think that would be best for all of us," Angelo Jericho said after taking the phone from Romeo and he hung up on RJ who was more determined than ever to see Remi but as far as his friends were concerned, he was the last person she needed to see.

"Why don't you stay here with Marion, let us go and see Remi on your behalf?" Ravine said to RJ.

"Why?" RJ asked CM Punk's daughter.

"Because you have got the crazy eyes, I should know my dad had them for five years," Angelica Copeland replied and they headed out while Marion tried to calm RJ down.

"I'm here to stay, tell Remi that I'm here to stay!" RJ cried out and Marion tried to calm him down.

"RJ listen why don't we watch some TV or play some Xbox, you need to unwind, badly," Marion said and RJ grabbed him desperately.

"No, the only thing I need to see is Remi," he said and he grabbed Marion by the head, "Transform into Remi, now!"

Marion dared not argue with RJ Orton, he had his father's intensity and that could be pretty intimidating to lesser mortals like him, not that he didn't have a Gift from God too, one that he used for moments just like this one.

"Okay RJ, you want Remi you got her – RJ wait what are you doing I haven't Transformed!" Marion cried out but it was too late, RJ kissed him while he was still Marion and his father walked in on them as they were kissing.

"Marion!" Cena cried and RJ realized what had happened.

"Oh gees I can't believe I did that, sorry Marion," RJ said but Marion was traumatized; the one thing John Cena had always queried about his son was his sexuality because he looked so much like his mom Maria and now here he was with RJ's saliva all over his lips.

"Dad I can explain," Marion said to John but Cena didn't want to hear it.

"RJ go to your father," John said to RJ angrily.

"I didn't kiss your son, he was Transforming into Remi and I couldn't wait, please don't take it out on him, Marion's not gay," RJ said.

"I said go to your father and don't you ever come back here," John said and RJ was distraught.

"Dad let him stay here it won't happen again," Marion argued.

"That's enough out of you Twinkle Toes, RJ I want you outta here in ten minutes," John Cena said and Marion objected to both RJ being banished and being called Twinkle Toes.

"Dad you're being such a jerk," Marion called after his father but Cena didn't wanna hear it.

"I said ten minutes RJ, I don't need this right now and my family ain't about to go to Hell, Marion come with me we're going to the Impact Zone," Cena said and Marion looked at RJ, he felt terrible he couldn't just leave his best friend alone in their house while he went off to be daddy's favorite son.

"RJ this is all my fault I should have Transformed faster, I'm so sorry," he said and he went to hug RJ went Cena wrenched his arm back and drew him out of the house and giving RJ a warning glare.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son, you got that?" he warned RJ before leaving with Marion who was astounded at what had happened.

"I can't leave I have to be with Remi," RJ said to himself but he knew because of what happened there was no way Cena was gonna let him anywhere near the McMahons' home.

"Hey RJ," Randy said to his son after he called him. "Its alright, you won't be alone here in San Antonio, Cameron's here too,"

"Cameron's not in L.A with LC, Aurora and Carla?" RJ said.

"No son he's here in San Antonio with me as per Hunter's orders. See you don't know everything," Randy said.

"But I was right about Aunt Amy and Uncle Shawn dad, why didn't you listen to me?" RJ said angrily.

"Because you're wrong son, you still have a lot to learn about being a prophet. Please come here so we can talk okay?" Randy said and RJ sighed angrily and hung up on his father. He was really bad at being a father's son but with his mother acting like she was he didn't have anyone else he could depend on besides his not-so-old man.

Back at the McMahons Joanie and Hunter were comforting a distraught Amy along with Melina, Stephanie and Jeff Hardy. Her reunion with Shawn hadn't gone as well as she had hoped it might after their reconciliation in San Antonio last night. It turns out Shawn was working her the whole time because after they made love in the dark when she woke up in his room, she found a note that said "Losers sleep alone," and underneath the note was a tablet PC. When she turned it on she saw the link to the Kliq Bros Inc website and on it was a video clip about Shawn's Big Red Adventure. The clip showed Shawn heading to San Antonio and arriving at the hotel that they were in. Then it showed Amy arriving and then them talking in the empty hotel. After they reconciled they headed up to the penthouse suite that Shawn had for the night and the clip showed them going into the room together. Then Shawn came on telling the viewers that if they wanted to know what happened in their hotel room they had to watch Monday Night Mayhem tonight. Shawn said that he was going to show the world a video of him and Amy in San Antonio the same night that she debuted with Best in the World.

Amy couldn't believe it, Shawn totally used her and the worst part was that at the end of the video, he told her that he never loved her and that he was just using her to get over Rebecca. It was a lie but the fact was that he said it to hurt her and unlike before, he succeeded in doing just that. Amy had never been so hurt in her life, the only man that had hurt her more than this was her father and he was dead.

When Edge found out about the video clip he demanded an explanation from Randy who had assured everyone that Shawn and Amy would be getting back together. Edge was still in San Antonio with Randy but Hunter insisted Amy get the Hell out of there and come to where people still cared about her. She cried all the way to Fort Lauderdale and Hunter could barely hold her up and she arrived at the airport. Melina flew over from L.A with her family and she wouldn't leave Amy's side. It appeared to everyone that Randy was wrong but what they didn't know was that Shawn hadn't seen all he needed to see of Lita at Best in the World last night. Jeff Hardy assured everyone that Randy was right and told them all to have faith in The King's Oracle.

The Snake Pit, Greenwich, Connecticut

Jeff Hardy turned into air and entered into Shawn and Amy's bedroom. Shawn was in bed with Charlene McKenzie and White Snake. Jeff tried not to let that distract him and he opened Shawn's bedroom window and a wind blew through it waking him up.

Shawn saw the open window but he didn't see Jeff. He got up to close the window and saw that there was a cable hooked up to the TV. It was linking the TV to a device under the desk near the window. Shawn turned the TV on and up came Amy. It was from last night just after they made love but she was dressed and had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Shawn. Just wanted to say thanks for last night. I couldn't think of a better way to end my debut night at Best in the World than by making love to you. You really lived up to my expectations, I forgot that sex could be so good. Well now I have to go home to a lonely cold bed but at least I've got my nice hot body to keep me company. I'd like you to come home to me and Lita; you can have the lady and the luchador because we're one, just like you and me,"

Amy stood up and removed her black dress revealing her infamous red bikini and color rushed to Shawn's cheeks, his heart started to race and the blue returned to his eyes.

"I thought you might react that way. See you at home, sexy boy," Amy said waving goodbye to Shawn with a smile and the video ended.

Shawn stared at the now blank screen in shock, "What have I done, I have to get my wife back!" he vowed raking at his hair which like his body was back to normal.

Wow you really blew it, Satan said and Shawn looked around expecting to see someone but nobody was there.

"Who said that?" Shawn said nervously.

I can't believe you let a woman like that get away. Hunter was right, you are a moron. Look at the losers your sleeping with, they can't hold a candle to her. I suppose you just weren't good enough for her to begin with, a woman like that needs a real man and you're nowhere near a real man Shawn Michaels. You're nothing at all, Satan said.

Shawn lowered his head, "You're right, I blew it," he said and he sank onto the ground, he was so depressed he didn't see Jeff Hardy pulling him up and lifting him out the window and carrying him over to Vince McMahon's house.

The McMahons'

Jeff carried Shawn to the McMahons but by the time he got there Amy was gone again, this time with Melina and Joanie.

Hunter greeted him at the door and he shook his head stopping Jeff from bringing Shawn into the house.

"I'm sorry Jeff there's been a change of plans. There will be no reconciliation between Shawn and Amy tonight," Hunter said and he punched Shawn in the face and he fell back onto Jeff as Hunter closed the door behind him and walked away. Shawn had lost his Righteous Indignation which typically would have killed anyone that hurt him so Hunter punched him and got away with it. Shawn didn't like that at all.

"He's a little upset but he'll come around, let's go you can stay with me and Steph in Cameron," Jeff said and Stephanie came marching over to him not long after Hunter had stormed off in a hot rage.

"No he can't, that trash ain't coming anywhere near our family," Stephanie said pointing at Shawn disdainfully.

"But wait-a-minute I thought that was the whole point of doing this, to get Shawn back?" Jeff said to his wife.

"It was, until the world saw Amy humiliated by her own husband. You've got a lot of work to do Shawn, you ain't getting back into our lives that easily. Come on Jeff the kids are waiting for you upstairs," Stephanie said and Jeff left Shawn's outside with the trash.

"I'd get started on making it up to Amy if I were you," Jeff said but that was the furthest thing from Shawn's mind. Now he was mad at Hunter for punching him and he was mad at Stephanie for calling him trash in front of Jeff Hardy, a rival competitor.

"Who do you think you are Stephanie, if you want me to beg to come back home, I say fat chance sister! I want Amy in Irresistible and I always get what I want!" he said and he nipped up and headed to Kevin Nash's home which wasn't far away. The devil was controlling him again and with Shawn's help, Satan was about to mount another offense against the DX family and everyone that dared to resist him and the Kliq but now that Shawn had lost his Righteous Indignation, he didn't know he was a moving target for all the enemies he was creating in the wrestling world and that some of those enemies were his closest allies.


	14. ARK Angel of Mercy

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

Chapter Fourteen – ARK Angel of Mercy

Rome, Italy

The fire that Shawn had caused was out and the Pope had restored everyone's confidence in the safety of the city things were settling down again in the region of Rieti. That gave some peace to Amy as now she didn't have to help the Roman citizens get over the destruction caused by her angry husband. Melina and Joanie took her back to the villa they had rented and made sure she was okay. They prepared breakfast, lunch and dinner and made sure that she ate. Something happened on the way over from America and by the time Melina and Joanie got out of the airport they barely recognized Amy. She was so grieved by Shawn's treatment of her that she couldn't even talk; she hadn't said a word since they left Fort. Lauderdale and they were very concerned. Her misery was visible; her luminous glow was now a pale stare, her wonderful bright smile was now a constant frown and most significant of all, her vibrant red hair was now a dull gray mop.

"Amy do you want some more?" Melina asked her sister in Christ as they sat around the table outside eating with her.

Amy shook her head looking down at the plate in front of her before pushing it away. Joanie and Melina exchanged concerned glances.

"I think she'll be okay," Joanie said hopefully but Melina could tell that was wishful thinking. Even Amy's eyes were sad and her lips were chapped and blistered, in other words her looks were totally shot. "All she needs is a make-over; you're good at those Melina why don't you give her one?"

"Joanie I'm sorry but this is more than just a physical problem, it's a spiritual problem. Her heart is broken that's why she looks so awful and I can't apply enough make-up in the word to fix that," Melina said regrettably.

"So, lay hands on her then. After all you're Melina the Miraculous and Amy needs a miracle right now," Joanie said but Melina shook her head and sighed deeply.

"No," she replied and Joanie looked at her questioningly.

"No? Why not Melina?" she asked puzzled.

"Because this is good for her, mourning is an ugly thing but it's not a bad thing. You see in the old days the women of God used to mourn for the sin of the nations and this is pretty much what they looked like. When Shawn stops being a bonehead, she'll get her looks back," Melina said and Joanie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well then she ain't never getting her looks back, Shawn isn't coming back to us, ever! Oops," Joanie said when she saw the look on Amy's face as she spoke. "I'm sorry Amy, don't give up on him," she added before getting up. "I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable I'm gonna go for a walk,"

Melina took Amy's hand and prayed for her sister in Christ; although she knew the reason for Amy's grief it didn't hurt to show compassion.

"Maybe I can help her Mel," came the familiar voice of Melina's sweet husband John Morrison and Melina looked up to see him standing there with his bags in hand.

"I thought you were going to San Antonio with Batista?" she said surprised to see him and he gave her a kiss and hug combination greeting.

"I changed my mind; I knew you needed me and my Gift of Compassion. Watch this," John Morrison said and he took off his shades and took Amy's limp hand and closed it within his own. Suddenly John took on Amy's appearance; his hair turned grey, he started to frown and the sparkle left his normally bright eyes. As he wept and took all of Amy's pain upon himself, Amy's face brightened, her smile returned her eyes lit up and her hair started to change color. Melina couldn't believe it, JoMo's Gift restored Amy's looks but it made him look like crap.

"John you're amazing! Amy you're back, kind of." Melina said noticing that something strange was happening to Amy's hair; it wasn't going red, it was going brown. Eventually John Morrison let go and Amy stood to her feet and praised the Lord.

"I feel so wholesome, I don't feel sad anymore. John thank you so much!" Amy said hugging Melina's husband.

"My pleasure Amy, now go do some sight-seeing, enjoy Rome you're days of crying for your husband are over," Morrison said and Amy knew Jesus Christ was speaking through him.

"You're right; I've cried my last tear for that man but I still love him and I always will. Come on Mel; let's grab Joanie and go shopping!" Amy said and Melina thanked God that she had such a Compassionate husband who cared about Amy more than he did himself.

"How long am I going to have to look like this Lord?" John asked God when Amy and Melina disappeared inside.

Until Shawn stops being a bonehead, God replied.

"Any idea how long that'll be?" John asked.

Yes but ask Randy, The King's Oracle will fill you in, God answered and John pulled out his cell-phone and sent Randy a picture of himself with the message saying "this is what heartache looks like". Randy replied back and told John Morrison to come back to San Antonio because Irresistible was about to strike back.

"Strike back, what is this Star Wars? What's he gonna do now?" John asked Randy.

"He's gonna expand the membership of Irresistible by two more people," Randy said.

"Which two people are they?" John asked concerned.

"The Beautiful People," Randy replied and John Morrison gasped.

"Velvet and Angelina?!" he said horrified.

"Yes and Edge and CM Punk have no idea, I need you back here now. Batista is going insane he wants to get Evolution back together to take out the Kliq," Randy said and he hung up while Batista was behind him pacing back and forth in Randy's living room like an animal.

The Snake Pit

The Kliq wanted to go over the line-up for the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October but Shawn wanted to say in bed with White Snake and McKenzie. Kevin, Scott and Sean left him to do as he wished while they laid out the storyline with Cassidy down in the living room.

"We need more staff," Kevin Nash said watching Cassidy transpose everything they discussed. "We love you Cass but you only got two hands babe and this is a major pay-per-view, are the Damsels around this week?"

"No they're out of town," Cassidy replied shaking out her wrist, she was doing her best to follow the Kliq but she was already ten pages into their notes and they had only just started.

"We need more staff," Kevin said again and Sean and Scott nodded and the doorbell rang.

"Cassie the door," Scott Hall said and Cassidy got up and scooted to the door and opened it to see Angelina Love and Velvet Sky looking back at her.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked them lowering her glasses and giving them a stern look of disapproval.

"We're here to see Shawn, we have something to get off of our chests and we're not leaving until we speak to him," Angelina said.

"Cassie who is it?" Kevin Nash called out to her from the living room.

"It's the Beautiful People and they don't have an appointment," Cassie replied.

Suddenly the Kliq were behind her and she jumped at their sudden appearance. They were happy to see Velvet and Angelina for some reason.

"You guys are right on time, Cassie escort the Beautiful People to the living room and make sure they're comfortable," Kevin Nash said and Cassie nodded while Angelina and Velvet held each other by the hand. They didn't want to be there but their consciences wouldn't allow Shawn to do what he did to Amy and not say anything.

"We're here to see Shawn, where is he?" Velvet said firmly.

"He's right upstairs we'll get him for you, just sit down and relax," Sean Waltman said and Scott Hall smiled at them while Kevin Nash disappeared upstairs to get Shawn.

Kevin opened Shawn's bedroom door to see the usual ritual; Shawn sandwiched between White Snake and McKenzie as they caressed him with their mouths.

"Shawn quick I need your help. Our creative team is running low on resources and we got two potential recruits waiting to see you downstairs," Kevin said but Shawn ignored him and continued to lose himself in McKenzie's long hot kisses. "Shawn listen to me, the Beautiful People are downstairs!"

Shawn's opaque eyes shot open and a big smile spread over his face. "Velvet Sky and Angelina Love are here, to see me?" he said arrogantly.

"That's right Sexy Boy and I need you to initiate them into the Kliq, can you pull yourself away from White Snake and McKenzie long enough to do some work?" Kevin asked Shawn and White Snake and McKenzie tightened their arms around him so he couldn't leave.

"Send them up here," Shawn replied before resuming his daily ritual of debauchery with Lady Meth and Skank-o-rella.

"You're a real team player Shawn," Kevin Nash said and he strutted down to the living room where the Beautiful People were being waited on by Cassidy.

"Is he coming down?" Angelina asked Kevin Nash.

"No he wants you to go up and see him, in his bedroom. Are you two okay with that?" Kevin asked the Beautiful People who nodded that they were and the headed up the staircase not knowing that when they came back down they wouldn't be Velvet Sky and Angelina Love and they wouldn't be Beautiful either.

Monday Night Mayhem, New York City, 10pm ET

Rated RKO reborn had cut a promo on Shawn, White Snake and Sandy saying how sleazy Irresistible is and how lousy Dolph Ziggler is at Ladder matches. Sandy aka Dolph Ziggler is offended but the real action started when Shawn introduced the newest members of the Irresistible faction.

SHAWN: As everybody knows my wife had decided to stay away but I will get her back one day, nobody can resist the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

[the fans boo him]

SHAWN: Now, until Big Red comes back home to HBK I have filled in the gap with two very Beautiful People.

CM Punk and Edge were watching Monday Night Mayhem on Randy's tablet backstage at BTW as Shawn made his announcement.

SHAWN: Let me introduce to you the two newest members of the Irresistible faction!

Edge and CM Punk watched in horror as their wives sauntered down to the ring with White Snake.

COLE: Isn't that Velvet Sky and Angelina Love?

JBL: No those two babes are history, these two babes are Irresistible!

SHAWN: People join me in welcoming to the Kliq, Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk, formerly known as Angelina Love and Velvet Sky aka. The Beautiful and soon-to-be ex-wives of Adam "Edge" Copeland and Phil "CM Punk" Brooks. Say goodbye to your husband's girls and say hello to the greatest wrestler in the world, Shawn Michaels!

"Oh my God!" Edge said backstage at BTW.

"Oh my wife!" CM Punk said afterwards.

Velvet and Angelina now looked like White Snake, only with a few differences; while she was white as snow, they were golden. Angelina Love was now Wormwood Silk, her skin was like melted gold and her hair was black as were her eyes. Velvet Sky was now Acid Lace and her skin too was like gold but her hair was gold also and like White Snake's her eyes were white too. Dressed in black they look like death and like White Snake, they too were completely submitted to Shawn Michaels.

Back in San Antonio Randy was trying his best to calm Edge and CM Punk down, especially since Best in the World was still on and they had another hour of the show to go.

"Look I know how it looks but please trust me on this, we have got to stay calm," Randy said to Edge and CM Punk.

"Stay calm? Shawn stole my wife right from under me and you want me to stay calm?!" CM Punk said furiously and Randy looked at Edge who like Punk was seething with rage.

"Edge please don't go lose it, I told you he was gonna strike back," Randy said.

"Yeah you did tell me he was gonna strike back but you didn't tell me how he was going to do it!" Edge said angrily.

"Only because I needed you to be sane, not go insane. We need to remember what we're doing here," Randy said.

"What you're doing is watching Shawn Michaels embarrass the friends he claimed to love and abuse the women that they love. Have you forgotten that your wife is over there with him too Randy, why aren't you mad as Hell too?!" CM Punk asked furiously.

"Because when I strike back its going to be the final blow but I need you to stay calm and wait for that time to come," Randy Orton said.

"Just wait for the time to come?" Edge said sarcastically, "and in the meantime sit back and watch as Shawn does what he's done to me for the second time and that's take what's mine away from me!"

Kofi and the Miz came over to Rated RKO, "We saw Mayhem, we're so sorry guys," Miz said to Edge and CM Punk.

"We know ya'll are freaking out right now but Mike and I have come up with an idea to get back at Shawn for stealing Angelina," Kofi said to Edge.

"And what's that?" Edge said folding his arms across his chest.

"Come on out ladies!" Miz called out and Edge turned to see the Funkadactyls dressed up in new outfits.

"Hey-hey!" Camron said. "Meet the new and improved Funkadactyls," she said with Naomi.

"You girls look great but how are you going to help me from losing it!?" Edge said ripping at his hair manically.

"We're going to go out to the ring and cut a promo on Wormwood Silk and Acid Lace and it is going to burn them!" Naomi said and she shared a hi-five with Camron.

"Let us join up and help you, that's what we're here for right?" Camron said and Edge nodded.

"Thanks guys," Randy said and he shook their hands before throwing them a couple of Rated RKO reborn t shirts. "Go get even," he said.

"Anything for you Randy," Naomi said and the Funkadactyls blew him a kiss before heading to the ring to cut a promo on the newest members of the Irresistible faction.

CM Punk noted their enthusiasm in helping Randy out but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Well that's great Randy but it does nothing for me, I don't work here I work for TNA and believe me I will strike back myself and I won't need a couple of hotties to do it," CM Punk said vehemently. "You know I should say one more thing before I go. The roster, actually the wrestling world is counting on you to get back at the Kliq for what's happened to the WWE, don't let your feelings for Shawn get in the way of doing the right thing," he said and Randy frowned at him.

"The right thing would to ignore what you just said," Randy said and CM Punk rolled his eyes and stormed off leaving Edge scratching his head over what had happened to his family today.

"Randy I need you to remind me why I'm still expecting things to go back to normal, because all signs show that things are about to get a whole lot worse," Edge said.

"That's why I'm The King's Oracle and you're not," Randy replied. "Please don't lose hope now, this will all be over soon,"

Edge and Randy embraced for a moment but afterwards Edge grew distant from Randy; it seemed that the set time for Randy to strike back was too late for the Rated R Superstar.

Back in New York City Garrett Calloway was once again trying to fight off Fatal Beauty. Cheyenne had become lustful and vulgar over the last few weeks and he couldn't get away from her fast enough but this time she was relentless. After Monday Night Mayhem was over she followed Garrett to his hotel and forced her way into his room.

"Cheyenne stop!" he cried out but she didn't respond to her name, she was Fatal Beauty now and Fatal Beauty was irresistible.

"I want you Garrett I want you now!" Cheyenne cried and she slammed Garrett against the wall of his hotel room. Her strength was immeasurable but he couldn't let her defy herself this way, he had to resist her at all costs.

"Cheyenne this isn't you, please snap out of this spell you're under!" Garrett said but he couldn't get through to her.

There was a piano in his room and he reached down to the keys and played a short melody. The sound of the music caused Fatal Beauty to pause and she looked over at the piano and down at the keys.

"I know that sound, I like that sound," she said and Garrett smiled.

"Sit with me, let's play some music together," he said brightly and Fatal Beauty sat next to him and together they played a sonata that she had written earlier in the year, before her family was torn to shreds by the Kliq.

They played all night and by the morning Fatal Beauty was gone and Cheyenne Michelle was back.

"Hello?" Cameron said from the Montenegros' home in San Antonio where he was staying with Randy and RJ Orton.

"Cameron it's me, its Cheyenne," Cheyenne said and Cameron wept for joy.

"Sis, you're back!" he cried.

"Yeah I'm back and that means so are the ARK Angels of DX. I'm here with Garrett Calloway, we're in a hotel room in New York City," Cheyenne said and Cameron frowned.

"You're sharing a room with Garrett Calloway?" Cameron said critically.

"Cam knock it off he saved my life," Cheyenne said.

"I know I was just being a big brother. Listen CM don't tell anyone you're back to normal, stay in the character of Fatal Beauty," Cameron said.

"Okay," Cheyenne agreed.

"Only let Undertaker and Kelly Kelly know you're back to your angelic self, everyone else has to stay in the dark. Now that we've got you back, it's time for the ARK Angels of DX to strike back at the Kliq," Cameron said with determination and Cheyenne smiled jubilantly.

"Halleluiah!" she said raising her arms to Heaven in praise to God for her deliverance from evil.

"Jesus is Lord," Garrett Calloway said relieved that Cheyenne was back to her Phenomenal self and Randy Orton smiled from the room next door to Cameron's in San Antonio knowing that now Cheyenne Michelle was free and the ARK Angels of DX were about to make a huge comeback, Trish, Velvet and Angelina would be out of the Kliq sooner than later.

"It feels good to be right all the time," Randy said looking over at his son as he slept. "Mommy will be home soon baby boy, I promise,"

The Copeland's', Palm Springs, Florida

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alannah Pirelli asked her godfather as they spoke over the breakfast table the following morning after.

"Yes I'm sure, I want your Mafia goons to take out the Kliq once and for all," Edge said and held his daughter who had been crying all night after Monday Night Mayhem and the debut of Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk.

"Okay," Alannah said with sympathy for the Copeland family. "And you want Shawn taken out too?"

"He turned mommy into a monster!" Angelica cried and Edge comforted his daughter while Alannah made a call and put a hit out on HBK.

"Yeah I know sweetie but he'll pay for his sins, I'll make sure of it," Edge assured Angelica. "This is one Canadian he should never have screwed with,"

The Brooks', Palm Springs, Florida

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ravine asked her father CM Punk after he got off the phone with Vince McMahon.

"Sweetie this is the best thing your father has ever done, after Thursday Night Impact, Shawn's gonna wish he never met me or my wife," CM Punk replied.

"But Aurora said mommy will be okay and that Uncle Shawn won't hurt her, shouldn't we just wait for her to come home?" Ravine asked her dad.

"Uncle Shawn?" Punk said horrified.

"He's still a good person it's just the devil that's making him do all these evil things," Ravine said.

"You believe that because your boyfriend's girlfriend told you that," Punk replied dismissively.

"Steven is not my boyfriend!" Ravine said offended.

"Okay you're just friends I don't like him anyway, Sting and his son give me the creeps. Ravine I've known Shawn for a long time and he is no more your uncle than John Cena's your father okay? He is an enemy Ray-Ray, an enemy and we are going to get mommy back in a way that he won't even expect!"

"Through Randy Orton?" Ravine said nervously and CM Punk smiled.

"Like I said, he'll never see it coming," he said emphatically and Ravine hugged her father hoping that he didn't just end up making things worse, which is what he always did.


	15. By Order of the Kliq

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Rise of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Stephanie and Hunter team up with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX after Shawn Michaels re-unites with the Kliq and turns on his family not knowing how hard it is going to be to get him back.

"_May we closely watch every sense by which poison can enter our minds or affections." – Matthew Henry's Concise Bible Commentary_

**A/N: This chapter is rated M as it contains graphic scenes of violence and is not suitable for young readers**

Chapter Fifteen – By Order of the Kliq

John Cena's House, Tampa Bay, FL

While the man of the house was talking to Jeff Hardy and Vince McMahon down at the Impact Zone about an idea that CM Punk had for Thursday Night Impact, Mickie James had invited Kelly Kelly over to talk about Amy. Melina had contacted her and said that Shawn's wife was doing much better.

"She sent me a picture of her, look doesn't she look amazing?" Mickie James said and Kelly looked down at the picture on MJ's cell-phone. Amy had thick brown hair and her smile was brilliant. "She kinda looks like me now, isn't that something?"

"I don't think I've ever seen her look better, how come she looks like that after what Shawn did to her?" Kelly said scratching her head and MJ shrugged.

"I guess the only explanation is that God loves her," she replied and Kelly smiled.

"Wow, I think I just got even more respect for her now," she said impressed. "When I broke up with Randy I looked like Hell for weeks, I think months actually,"

"Yeah but Shawn and Amy are married, you and Randy were just fooling around," Mickie James said.

"No I loved him, I wanted him to be my one and only. It's so hard seeing him still, I don't know if I'll ever get over him fully," Kelly said.

"K-Belle come on you should have moved on already, let's go out tonight. Are you on the road with the Calloways?" MJ said and Kelly shook her head that she wasn't. "Good, I'm gonna get you a date from the other side of the wrestling world,"

"What side is that?" Kelly asked her.

"There are plenty of single fellas in Orlando that would love to go out with you," MJ said and Kelly shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not dating somebody from the TNA roster, the Kliq hate me enough already, I don't want to make them mad," Kelly said.

"They can't do anything to you, you're rolling with the Deadman and Son, you can do whatever you want!" MJ said.

"I don't know," Kelly said doubtfully.

"Let's go," MJ said and he took an unwilling Kelly Kelly down to the Impact Zone to see some of her single male locker room buddies. On the way there MJ got a call from Tamara Nash, Kevin Nash's wife.

"What's up Tammy?" MJ said answering her cell-phone.

"It's worse than I ever feared," Tamara replied.

"What?" MJ said puzzled.

"It's the Kliq they're here with Irresistible and they were inducting Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk, but then something terrible happened . . . " Tamara said and MJ heard screaming in the background.

"What's that sound?" MJ asked nervously and Kelly Kelly looked over at her wondering what was happening.

"I haven't seen this in years, I never thought it would happen again, not since Rebecca was here," Tamara said and again more screaming echoed in the background.

"Tammy what is going on who's screaming?" Mickie demanded.

"Its Trish, Shawn's beating her up!" Tamara said.

"WHAT?!" MJ said outraged.

"Mickie you gotta get help, call John, call Jeff, get someone over here now!" Tamara said before hanging up abruptly.

"But Tammy what about you? Tammy?" MJ said then she froze.

"MJ what happened, who was that you were talking to?" Kelly asked.

"That was Tamara Nash, she told me that Shawn's beating up Trish at her house," Mickie replied and Kelly gasped.

"I gotta call Randy!" she said pulling out her cell-phone.

"He's the King's Oracle he already knows!" MJ said. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe this is happening,"

"We gotta go there," Kelly said and MJ looked at her like she was crazy.

"You wanna go to Kevin Nash's house?" she asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah I wanna be there for Trish I don't care how evil she's been to her family. Come on let's go!" Kelly said and MJ nodded, finding her courage suddenly.

"You're right, us Divas gotta stick together no matter what happens, if I tell John he'll try to stop me. Let's get this over with so I can come home and make dinner," MJ said and she headed to the Nash household while Kelly prayed that God loved her as much as He did Amy as they went into another kind of impact zone.

Kevin Nash's house, Tampa, Florida

The sound of a woman screaming could be heard from outside the Nash house as MJ and Kelly Kelly crept outside it and tried to find a way in.

"The sound is coming from the basement," MJ said and they looked and saw a small window that led to the basement. They peered into it and saw people standing in a circle and there were two people standing in middle of it. They were standing in an unusual shape, it looked like a triangle in a circle, whatever it was something bad was happening in the middle of it.

Suddenly Trish's voice rang out and MJ and Kelly Kelly realized she was one of the people in the middle of the circle, the other person was Shawn Michaels.

"Oh my God its them, come on let's get in somehow," Kelly said and she went to kick the window with her snow white boot but out of nowhere Fatal Beauty came and snatched her separating her from Mickie James.

"Kelly!" Mickie cried and she got everyone's attention. Realizing her cover was blown she ran to where Kelly had gone but she didn't see her.

Kelly Kelly had been dragged away from the house, Fatal Beauty wanted to put as much distance between her and Mickie James as possible.

"Kelly its okay listen, I'm not going to hurt you," Fatal Beauty said as Kelly Kelly caught her breath.

"Your father is beating up Trish, what's the matter with him how can he do that to her?" Kelly Kelly said through tears.

"Calm down or else I might have to beat you up," Cheyenne warned her and Kelly got indignant.

"Give it your best shot, you're just like your father you're a monster who likes to beat people up for no reason! I thought you people were supposed to be Christians?" Kelly said.

"I'm nothing like my father but I am an ARK Angel and you are the only one that knows that I'm not Fatal Beauty anymore," Cheyenne said and Kelly frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked her confused.

"I'm not Fatal Beauty anymore, I've subdued the evil spirit that's come against me and I'm working with the ARK Angels of DX to get my father out of the Kliq. They're the ones responsible for all this not daddy!" Cheyenne said.

"Well you ARK Angels are doing a lousy job of getting him out of the Kliq, I've never been more disgusted by your father I've never been more ashamed to know him and now you're picking on me!" Kelly said.

"That's because you could blow everything by showing up here, if my father finds out I'm talking to you, he'll go for me and then I'll have to kill him with my Phenomenal Strength," Cheyenne said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Kelly said.

"Just get out of here Kelly; Cameron, LC and me have got this under control okay?" Cheyenne said to her and she left her to go back into the house.

"No you don't have it under control!" Kelly replied and she ran to find MJ but Cheyenne wouldn't let her get inside the house.

"Get out of here now!" Cheyenne warned her and she pushed Kelly back with Phenomenal Strength and Kelly landed in the back of Mickie James' truck.

"Randy come on where are you?!" Kelly cried calling Randy Orton's cell-phone. "You gotta call me back something awful has happened to Trish and now I think Mickie James might be in danger!"

Inside the Nash house Mickie James was being woman-handled by Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk. That would have bothered her a lot more if it wasn't for the sight she was currently beholding; White Snake aka. Trish Stratus beaten to a bloody pulp. Blood was dripping down her white snakeskin outfit and her hair was like candy floss where her blood and dyed her white hair pink. The woman that had brought her into the business was now being destroyed by the man who had almost cost her own marriage to John Cena, Shawn Michaels. Her blood was all over his hands where he had beaten her with his knuckles and twisted her hair in his fist before smashing it against her face over and over again. Though nothing could justify such a contemptible act of barbarism Mickie still had to know what White Snake had done to deserve such a cruel and merciless beat down.

"Shawn I'm sorry please I never meant to hurt you," Trish cried and MJ cried out as Shawn hit her again.

"Shut up, don't say another word!" he barked at her.

Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman were standing there watching the carnage with Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro. They weren't bothered by it at all.

Trish's face was unrecognizable but there was blood everywhere, Mickie realized that Shawn must have been beating her while she was on her way to the house with Kelly Kelly and suddenly Mickie felt guilty.

"Did I do this?" she asked Shawn who looked like a demon; his eyes were clear like he was possessed and his face was expressionless. "Is Trish taking the punishment for me rejecting your advances all those years ago?"

"Trish is not here, this is White Snake and she's being punished for betraying my trust." Shawn explained but MJ didn't recognize his voice. He didn't sound like Shawn Michaels at all. "I was in my bedroom watching a video of my wife and White Snake walked in on me. My wife has left me and I miss her so I got a little emotional, I started to cry and as I wept over the death of my marriage, this lousy excuse for a woman came over to me and told me that she was more of a woman than my Amy ever was. So I had to remind her of her place which is not by my side as my wife but under my foot!"

Shawn kicked Trish hard and MJ was sure she heard her ribs crack.

"ARGHHH!" Trish cried out and Mickie looked away. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Trish screamed backing away but she couldn't move her body was decimated.

"You think you could love me more than Amy, you think that you can replace her? You don't even compare you dirty, nasty no good-bottom-feeding tramp!" Shawn said and he kicked her again and a bruise sprung up on Trish's side.

"Enough, that's enough!" MJ cried out. "Please stop beating her Shawn, she didn't mean to hurt you. Nobody means to hurt you, don't you get that? We all care about what's happening to you and Amy, we all want you to get back together,"

Shawn stepped through the blood that had spread across the floor and over Trish's broken body over to MJ.

"Who's we?" he asked MJ and Mickie James knew she was in serious trouble; if she said John Cena's name, Shawn would get upset because he was from a rival wrestling promotion and this version of Shawn Michaels was extremely insecure.

"I meant me, I want you and Amy to get back together," Mickie James said. "You two make a really great couple,"

Shawn started to weep and suddenly humanity returned to his face; it was like saying Amy's name was some kind of code word and saying it unlocked the bolt the devil had put around his heart.

"You still care about me don't you?" Shawn asked Mickie and she nodded with a smile and he stroked the side of her face with the outside of this hand.

"Yes I do, I really do," MJ said. "Melina sent me a picture of your wife this morning from Italy, we have the same hair color now do you want to see it?"

Shawn looked over at Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk, "Let her go, clean up that mess and get her out of here," he said to them, the mess he wanted them to get rid of was Trish.

Mickie showed Shawn her cell-phone, "See, she looks just like me," Mickie said not realizing she was drawing a comparison between herself and Amy.

Shawn smiled as he noticed the resemblance, "Yes you do look like her and it looks like I just found a replacement for White Snake," he replied with a smile so beguiling MJ felt her knees go weak. This man had just pulverized her mentor with his bare hands and left her laying in a pool of blood; by saying that she cared about Shawn MJ had aligned herself up perfectly for initiation into the Kliq, "MJ, welcome to Irresistible,"

John Cena's House, FL

Returning home after meeting with Vince McMahon John Cena's head was full of excitement over CM Punk's new idea. That excitement quickly turned to dread after he received a phone call from Randy Orton.

"Shawn's got your wife John, MJ's gone," Randy said and that was the extent of the message.

A few minutes later Jeff Hardy called, then Vince McMahon called, then Stephanie called, then Triple H called, then Edge called and said that he'd be home if John wanted to see him because he had a plan to get back at Shawn Michaels. John Cena still didn't know what had happened and he waited for Mickie James to come home and make dinner but she never did.

Finally Marion came home and his face said more than everyone that had called John could.

"I think we should hug and then go see Uncle Adam," Marion said. "Mickie's been initiated into the Kliq, she won't ever be coming home dad,"

"WHAT?!" John Cena said grabbing his head and eventually he realized what had happened and joined the growing list of wrestlers who had now declared war on the Kliq, most of all their Irresistible leader, Shawn Michaels.

The Ortons', New York City, New York

Kelly Kelly brought Trish to New York from Florida after Acid Lace and Wormwood Silk dumped her bloody and broken body on top of her as she sat in the back of Mickie James' pickup truck. Mickie never came out of Kevin Nash's house and while that was scary, Kelly didn't stay there long after Trish had been thrown out of Irresistible. Instead she drove to the airport after calling Randy Orton and the Undertaker. Now she was inside the Orton household and Randy, RJ and Undertaker were there.

When she arrived with Trish RJ screamed and Undertaker took him outside to calm him down while Randy attended to his wife. She was unrecognizable and unconscious; when she finally came to she started looking around for Shawn.

"Where's Shawn what have you done with him?" she demanded and Kelly looked at Randy for an explanation.

"She's suffering from dissociative disorder, which is common in victims of trauma," Randy replied and Kelly couldn't believe his tone.

"That's all you're going to say? Your wife was beaten beyond recognition by the man you picked to be your best man and all you say is that she's postal?" Kelly said outraged.

RJ came screaming back into the house after having broken away from the Undertaker and he ran over to his mother and started wailing over her.

"Mom!" he cried and the sound of his voice broke through to Trish's soul and she started to remember who she was, where she was and who was calling out for her.

"RJ?" she said and her son broke into a million tears and Undertaker took him outside again.

"Trish do you remember what happened to you today?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah I got beaten like a dog for saying I was better than Amy," Trish said and just like that, her Truth-telling abilities were back. "Man I don't feel so good; the devil really gave me a beat down,"

"The devil? No it wasn't the devil, it was Shawn Michaels!" Kelly said.

"No sweetie that was not Shawn Michaels, that was the devil. Trust me I'm the Truth: Trish Orton I know what I'm talking about," Trish said and she tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Randy what the Hell why aren't you saying anything?" Kelly said surprised by Randy's lack of emotion given what his wife had been through. She didn't understand that Randy didn't quite see things the way she did.

"My wife's alright Kelly, thanks for your concern but as usual, it's time for you to go," Randy replied and Kelly went to find the Undertaker while Randy attended to his wife alone.

"I'm okay you know that right?" Trish told him and suddenly something snapped in Randy's head and he started to destroy all their furniture.

"Yes that's better!" Kelly said coming back and seeing Randy go absolutely ballistic and she was delighted. "Now I know you care!"

"Of course he cares he never stopped caring about me," Trish said to her. "Violence is all part of the gig Kelly, ATM go through stuff like this all the time and sometimes yeah we even get beaten up. Being a minister of God is not always cake and ice cream, I'll see my sisters in Christ tomorrow and I'll be as good as new, the devil can't knock me out – after all, I'm the Truth: Trish Orton!" Trish assured Kelly who felt better now that Randy had shown his raw emotions.

"I still don't want to go home," Kelly said. "What if Shawn comes after me?"

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," Undertaker said.

"He doesn't know what's good for him, in the space of one week he's taken three wives away from people who thought he was their friend, who knows what he'll do to me if he finds out I know his daughter's an ARK Angel again," Kelly said. "I could be sacrificed like you nearly were Trish, in some rich old man's basement!"

"You hear that daddy, mom was nearly sacrificed! This could have been avoided all you had to was listen to me, I told you Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy weren't getting back together and now he's worse of then before. You shouldn't have gone to Best in the World and teamed up with Aunt Amy and Uncle Adam. That was a mistake a big mistake!" RJ said and Trish called her son over to her side.

"RJ, don't talk to your father like that. If you grow up to be half the man he is you'll be something special, now give me a kiss I haven't had one in a while," Trish said and RJ tried to find her through the bloody mass of skin and hair that had been torn out of place.

"Can I wash the blood out of your hair first mommy?" RJ asked his mother and Trish broke into tears after seeing the horrible pinkish color of her white blond hair in her son's hands and RJ comforted her while Undertaker and Kelly Kelly turned away unable to deal with the sight of RJ comforting his battered mother. "Don't cry mom, RJ's here," he said though his heart was bleeding with pain at her ravaged appearance.

It was then that Randy realized that his plan wasn't going to work. He was going to have to do something else to take down the Kliq, something the ARK Angels of DX wouldn't like but suddenly, they weren't so important, only the well-being of his family and his reputation as a leader of the wrestling world was. He had to bring order to the chaos and terror created by the Kliq.

"Randy is there anything I can do to help?" Undertaker asked him and Randy nodded.

"Yeah, call the cemetery and tell them there's about to be a burial. Then make me a tombstone that says "Here lies the "greatest wrestler in the world"" Randy replied and Undertaker stared at Randy in horror.

"Randy wait-a-minute you don't mean what I think you mean do you?" he asked Randy nervously but Randy didn't reply. As far as he was concerned there was only one person who he needed to talk to about his plans for Shawn Michaels and that was his son Cameron.

The next day the Hardy family came to New York City and took Trish to Italy to see Melina and Amy. Down in San Antonio Tristen Nash was expecting Randy to show for the next taping for Best in the World but when he didn't show, Roderick Strong and Jay Lethal told him to watch Monday Night Mayhem which started an hour later than BTW did.

Monday Night Mayhem, New York City 10am ET

Shawn Michaels was in the ring with Mickie James who looked almost identical to Amy and she had been initiated into the Kliq like Dolph Ziggler, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love. Her eyes were translucent and her skin was creamy white like marble but she had a vacant look on her face like nobody was home i.e. she looked crazy.

SHAWN: For her lack of respect, White Snake has been removed from the Irresistible faction permanently. She's all yours Randy, what's left of her that is. As you can see I never stay single for long. There is no one I have wanted to have underneath me more than this woman right here, I believe you all know her by the name Mickie James.

[the fans cheer Mickie but she doesn't respond]

SHAWN: Yeah that name really doesn't do it for me anymore, so that brings me to my next announcement, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the newest member of the Shawn Michaels' Irresistible wives club, Mareola Jane.

Suddenly there was a raucous in the crowd and everyone looked as a man headed towards the ring with Fatal Beauty chasing him.

COLE: Looks like someone's broken into the building, hopefully security will escort them out.

JBL: That's Randy Orton you idiot!

COLE: Randy Orton, what is he doing here we got rid of him!

Shawn smiled as Randy headed towards the ring.

SHAWN: I thought you might show up, what's the matter Randy? Are you upset because I made your wife look like the ugly bitch that she really is?

ORTON: I told you that if you ever messed with my family again I was going to kill you.

SHAWN: Well unless you plan on doing that on live TV I think you failed there Legend Killer and I'm pretty sure all of the legends that you've killed are still alive so, get out of here before something bad happens to you and your son ends up in a foster home like my son's bitch fiancé.

"Hey watch your mouth!"

COLE: Who was that?"

Cameron headed to the ring and suddenly all eyes were on him.

SHAWN: Cheyenne you better hold me back, I will not be responsible for what happens if my son embarrasses me on worldwide television!

CAMERON: Relax dad I'm not here to embarrass you I'm here to agree with you. I actually think you're right, LC is a bitch and I don't know what I was thinking when I betrothed myself to her all those years ago. I must have been out of my mind, look at all these beautiful women I'm turning down and for what? A frosty, no don't touch me until we're married Christian? Please I can do so much better!

SHAWN: That's right son, I've always prayed for the day that you would come to your senses and drop that crazy Helmsley chick. So what do you say you join up with your sister and support me in my quest to write all the wrongs done by the Helmsley-McMahon-Hardy family?

CAMERON: You got it dad, I'm in. LC honey, I'm sorry but it's over you're on your own sister, back to the foster home you go! Carla, call me babe.

RANDY: Cameron I'm not going to let you do it, you stick with me kid, your father's a loser and the next time we cross paths Shawn it will be the last time the world ever sees you alive.

Randy hit Shawn with an RKO and then ran off with Cameron with Cheyenne hot on his trail.

"That was perfect!" Cheyenne said when they were out of sight. "The fans are going wild! You think daddy really thinks we've turned against LC and the Helmsleys?"

"Yeah he bought it," Cameron said. "Randy thanks for doing your part, I knew we could count on you,"

The ARK Angels called LC and told her that they were on schedule and her part of their plan to get Shawn out of the Kliq was coming up.

"Well you're wrong Cameron because I'm gonna break your heart," Randy said and he walked away from Shawn Michaels' kids, hearing voices in his head telling him to kill their wicked father. That voice was the voice of CM Punk and it was the worst idea ever but like so many of Punk's words, they just went on and on and on. Tristen Nash had better idea but when he tried to get a hold of Randy he was on his way to Italy to see ATM and make sure that his wife and son were okay. When he found out his mom Tamara Nash was on her way to see Joanie and Hunter Helmsley, it wasn't long before Tristen, Edge and the Batistas were right behind him on the flight from New York City to Rome via San Antonio.

_The Angelic Dynasty of DX will continue in __**New York's Finest**_


End file.
